To Wish Upon A Star
by Fluffy's Lady
Summary: A whirlwind romance between two unlikely beings. Love does not outweigh duties, though, and they say fast love never lasts...
1. The Beginning

Hey everyone! First I would just like to thank those of ya'll who are actually reading this! It makes me feel so good inside! _Sighs and batts eyes._ Second I would like to ask ya'll to R&R but please be nice bcuz this is my first fanfic ever. I have had this idea in my head for months now but I just recently decided to write it down and make fanfic out of it. There will be alot of explanation of characters that most people will already know. But there are people out there who may not know or remember what some characters look like so I have put descriptions in here for there benefit. I have also put a short dictionary at the end of chapter six. It will constantly be updated as the story goes on. If you have a question about a word, refer to it. Now on to the necessary torture.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Now please let me go back to my mental hospital where I can claim that I do and nobody sue me for it. _Looks audience in the eyes. _But I do own the original characters: Dilynn, Kari, Casey, and all the others you will meet.

FYI: Sesshomaru has 2 arms in the story. He will explain later how he got his arm back.

To Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Prom night 2007, here we come!" cried a blue-eyed teen as she walked arm-in-arm with a brunnette and a redhead up the stairs of the building.

Tonight was special, all three cousins had completed their finals and were through with school, at least until August. Summer stretched out before them like a seemingly endless road. They all knew, though, at the end of the road lay their Senior year. It would be their last year together before they went their separate ways for college.

"So, Dilynn, what are we gonna do after Prom?" asked the brunnette Kari.

"Yeah," Casey chimed in, "what are we gonna do?"

"Well," the blue-eyed Dilynn replied, "I was thinking we could go see a movie at the local complex, or head over to Teen Tower for some fun."

The three girls stopped and looked at each other before doubling over in laughter.

"Yeah right!" they said together.

"I wish we had that stuff here. It would be a lot less boring around here if we did," Casey sighed wistfully.

"It's too bad all that Litttletown, Texas has to offer teens is a run-down two screen and a Wal-Mart," Dilynn pointed out.

Suddenly two familiar presences appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Can I help you Miss Casey?" said a young man with a smile. He extended his hand invitingly to her.

"Yes, Jake. Although you don't have to ask. My dad shouldn't have had to remind you before we left to treat me like a fine lady tonight. That is what boyfriends are supposed to do right?" Casey giggled as she took his hand.

"Yeah, Tyler," Kari pointed out to her boyfriend. "You guys promised to treat me and Casey like ladies tonight, but you did not open the car doors when we got here nor did you offer to help us up the stairs until the very last step! Honestly, you are **so **ignorant!"

Dilynn just smiled as Casey and Kari ranted at their boyfriends.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something. Turning to look, she saw a shooting star in the sky. _I wish I had a man to love me the way I know those boys really love Casey and Kari_. Dilynn wished longingly.

Suddenly, and quite unbidden, an image of Derek popped into her mind. In the young woman's eyes, Derek was a hunk. The 6 foot tall teen was 1 year older than Dilynn, who was 17, but still in the same grade because he was born 1 month after the cutoff date for determining who goes into what class. _Casey and Kari were born just before the cutoff date,_ Dilynn reflected. _And I'm glad they were. I would be lonely without them_.

"Alright, let's go!" Dilynn flinched as she was shaken from her thoughts by Casey's loud voice in her ear.

"Right!" Dilynn said with a smile. Looking up she found Kari and Casey on the arms of their boyfriends smiling back at her, waiting for her to join them on their march inside.

Sometime around midnight, after Kari and Casey had kissed their boyfriends goodbye for the night and had climbed in to Dilynn's mustang, the girls laughed and sang to the radio as Dilynn pulled onto the dirt road that led to her family's ranch.

"Tonight was perfect wasn't it, Kari?" a love-struck Casey asked.

"Ya, it was. It totally rocked," the equally love-struck teen replied.

_The only thing that marred the evening was seeing Derek dance in the arms of that witch Meagan,_ thought Dilynn with disdain.

She had to admit, though, those two really made a cute couple.

As they pulled up the driveway, the girls noticed that the lights were on in the house.

"My parents must have waited up for us," Dilynn thought out loud.

"Hopefully my mom isn't there waiting," Kari wished.

"It would be really screwy if my parents, or your mom, came all the way from the city to the ranch just to wait for us," Casey pointed out.

The two girls were relieved to find that their parents hadn't come for them.

"Looks like they got ya'll's message that you would be staying here tonight since it would be so late when prom was done with," Dilynn mentioned.

As they walked into the living room the red-headed, blue-eyed teen smiled sweetly as she saw her little brother, Aaron, asleep on the couch.

"Aaron," she said, gently shaking him to wake him up. "Aaron, did you feed that horses like you were told?"

"Hm?" asked the half-awake eleven year old.

Dilynn repeated her question.

"No, I forgot. Sorry," he mumbled before falling back asleep.

"Great," Dilynn heaved an exasperated sigh. "Guess that means I'll have to do it."

"We'll help!" Kari offered.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Casey asked, a little nervous of the implication. She really wasn't that great a farm hand. In fact, she sucked at it.

"Just what I said. **We** will help Dilynn finish the chores," Kari shot back.

"Fine, let's just get this done with. I hate rats and that old garage, were all the feed is, is absolutely full of them."

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it. And, as a token of my appreciation, I'll let you in on a little secret about my herd of horses. From some weird quirk of nature, they can fly!" Dilynn almost shouted.

"Yeah, sure, and youkai, like some of the silly Japanese anime shows, really exist," Kari said sarcastically.

"What do you mean 'fly'? Like with wings and stuff? Like the Greek horse Pegasus?" Casey asked.

Kari shot Casey a look that told her not to encourage the obviously insane Dilynn. Casey shrugged, so she was curious, where's the harm in that?

"No, not like that. Here let's get out of our dresses and I'll explain as we get the food," Dilynn said.

Once they were in the garage, Dilynn explained that here horses really could fly but the didn't need wings or anything. They could just fly away if they wanted, and when they did fly, there was some sort of silver clouds around their hooves.

"Oh yeah, then what's keeping them here?" asked a suspicious Kari as she got a feed bucket from the closet.

"The fact that my family and I take such good care of them and never force them to do anything. If we want something, we simply ask and explain it to them. Sometimes they agree, sometimes they don't. Most of the time they do, though," Dilynn explained as best she could, knowing Kari wouldn't believe her.

Kari was about to take another breath to argue against such "logic" when Casey shrieked in terror.

"What?! What is it?!" the other two girls asked at once.

"There...was...this..._huge_...rat!" Casey said in between gasping breaths. "It went that way!" she pointed to the back of the garage toward a strange wall.

"Well we better get it before it gets into the food. Kari would you please hand me the shotgun? It's over there on the wall," Dilynn pointed toward the corner. "The ammunition, too."

Handing her the gun and ammunition, Kari asked, "Um, Dilynn, don't you think the shotgun is, um, ya know, a bit overkill? I mean, well, it's just _one_ rat after all."

"Nope, not at all. I swear I saw a rat in here at least once the size of a medium dog."

Suddenly, there was a low growl from behind the group. The three girls froze. They turned around slowly to find Valentine, Dilynn's four year old Golden Retriever, and Annie, Dilynn's three year old Black Lab, growling at the strange wall.

"Um...Dilynn?" Casey asked nervously.

"Ya?" Dilynn replied just as nervous. Something wasn't right. Annie and Valentine were so sweet and harmless, Dilynn had never seen them growl at anything before, unless in play. Now, though, they were growling at the strange looking back wall of the garage.

Dilynn had always wondered about that wall. _Legend has it that before my family lived here, a Japanese family lived here._ One morning, they had all disappeared and noone ever heard from them again. _The stories say that the family was in the garage when they disappeared. But surely that couldn't be true, could it?_

Dilynn decided to risk it all and open the door.

As she stepped closer, with Kari and Casey clinging to her in fear, the dogs moved with her. Dilynn was relieved that what ever had the dogs upset didn't seem to scare them too bad.

When she got closer, she noticed something odd about the windows of the door. They seemed lighter than the windows on the other side of the garage. Now _that_ didn't make sense.

Slowly, Dilynn reached down and pulled open the garage door. As soon as she did so, a blinding light enveloped her, her cousins, and the dogs.

Shaking her head to clear her vision, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was an open field with flowers in it and butterflies everywhere. The most amazing thing of all, though, was that it appeared to be daylight!

Kari and Casey dropped their holds on Dylinn's arms and gaped in awe at the scene before them.

"This cannot be happening!" Kari said, "It is midnight and yet here it is, bright as day!"

Suddenly there came a scream from the middle of the field. A young girl with black hair in a side ponytail, no more than nine years old, was running from a very big and very ugly thing.

_She looks so frightened!_ Dilynn thought. _What can I do? _She suddenly remembered the shotgun she still held in her arms. She didn't know how effective it would be against the creature, but she had to take a chance.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the young girl screamed in Japanese.

Without a second thought, Dilynn raised the gun, sighted and fired. Her aim was true. It hit the beast's head and went straight through.

The creature stopped pursuing the child to turn and look at its assailant.

_Oh crap!_ Dilynn thought, hurriedly reloading. _What did I just get myself into?_

As the creature came closer, Kari and Casey screamed in shear terror. The dogs growled low and menacing but the creature didn't seem to care.

Dilynn fired two more shots as the creature lumbered towards them.

The shots hit the creature's head with dead accuracy. It paused for a moment, not knowing it was dead. Then suddenly it crumpled to the ground and lay still.

The girls breathed a collective sigh of relief and followed the dogs to the young girl.

She was cowering in the middle of the field in something like a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the girl asked in Japanese looking up.

"No, I'm Dilynn and..." Dilynn began but she stopped when the girl gave her a curious look.

_She doesn't know English!_ Kari realized and made the comment to the others.

Dilynn nodded and switched to Japanese. _All those lessons finally got me somewhere,_ she thought. _I still wish we could have gone on that vacation to Japan but it conflicted with finals._

In Japanese this time, Dilynn began again, "My name is Dilynn, this is my cousin Kari and my other cousin Casey,"

"Duhlin? Karee? Casee?" the young seemed to have a little trouble pronouncing the foreign names.

The cousins just smiled and nodded. She said them well enough.

"Oh, Duhlin! Thank you so much for saving me! I was so scared, I got separated from Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken and Ah-Un--that's our two headed dragon, they are very sweet but not much taller than me at their shoulder--when I went to pick berries and flowers. Then this huge ogre started chasing me! Oh thank you, thank you so much! Oh my name is Rin, by the way!" Rin smiled sweetly at the girls before noticing Annie and Valentine.

At the sight of the dogs, she gave a small squeal of fright and hid behind Dilynn. Dilynn laughed and called that dogs to come closer which only made Rin more nervous.

"Don't worry, Rin, Annie and Valentine are Dilynn's pet dogs. They are very sweet and just want to say hi," Casey gently explained. She showed Rin how to hold out her hand and let the dogs sniff it.

Rin laughed when Annie licked her hand. This encouraged the lab to come closer and lick the child's face. Everyone was having a good laugh at this when a raspy, nasally voice rang out: "Hey you filthy mutts! Get away from young Rin!" The voice belonged to a green froggy-thing with a wierd beak and ugly bulging eyes that was waving a stick with two heads on it. He wore brown haori and hakamas with a dorky little black hat that stood straight up in the center of his head--like a servant's outfit.

The girls stood in front of Rin and the dogs in front of the girls. The dogs lowered their heads at this new...thing that was yelling at their masters and their new friend.

The froggy-thing gulped and took a step back. "I'm warning you! Get away from her!"

"And _I'm_ warning _you_, don't threaten me! I don't know who you are or what you want with Rin, but the last thing I saw looking like you was trying to attack her! So I don't trust you!" Dilynn said, reloading her gun.

_Oh great! Now what am I supposed to do? Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if don't get Rin back, but I can't get to her with those females in the way. And if they weren't bad enough, there's two dogs there too. I can't use the Staff or else I might hit Rin. Oh what am I going to do?_

Suddenly, a cold voice demanded from behind him, "What's going on here, Jaken?"

**A/N Ooooh! suspenseful! Who asked Jaken? Like you don't already know. Anyways, does anybody know the range of a shotgun? It comes into play in the next chapter and I like to be accurate when I write. So if you could leave that little tidbit of info in a review, your help would be most appreciated! Thank you! R&R but don't please no flames, this is my first fanfic ever and I worked real hard to get everything right and not have too much of one character and not enough of the others.**


	2. Can They Stay?

_Actions_

"_Thoughts"_

"Dialogue"

FL: Fluffy's Lady

Sess: Sesshomaru

FL: "Oh look, Fluffy! Our guests are back! Have ya'll come to hear more of my story?" _audience nods yes._ "Oh well thank you! That is so sweet! Say 'thank you', Fluffy!"

Sess: _growls low._ "I told you not to call me that in public!"

FL: "Really? When? Because I don't remember you ever _telling_ me to do anything. Now there was that one time when you _asked_ me to not call you that but I only said 'maybe', not a specific yes or no. Now quit being a grouch and say thank you to our audience."

Sess: _mumbles under breath._ Thank you for coming. I'm sure Lady is very happy.

FL: "Now was that so hard to do?"

Sess: "Yes."

FL: "Well here's the second chapter of my new story To Wish Upon a Star. Hope you like! And by-the-by, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, I just own to ones I make up. Like Dilynn, Kari, Casey, etc. See ya!"

Chapter 2: Can they stay?

At the stranger's voice, Rin poked her head around the girls.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried in obvious delight. "Oh, My Lord, you came for me!" At the completion of her statement, Rin ran towards Sesshomaru.

The girls stared in shock at the man the child called her lord. He was tall, well over six feet tall. He had long silver hair that reached to his knees. There was a royal blue crescent moon adorning his forehead that was half-covered by his bangs. His ears slanted back into a sharp point. His eyes were a striking gold and he wore white silk haori and hakamas with a crimson pattern on the sleeves and collar of his shirt. His hakama and waist armor that reached to just above his knees were held up by a yellow obi with a blue design on it; they filled out well only to taper in sharply right at the ankles. The armor was split into four pieces, one in front, one in back and one on each side. The sleeves billowed out and reached down to just below the first thumb joint. The man also wore some sort of armor that covered the lower half of his chest and went over his left shoulder; it had spikes protruding from it. There were two swords that rested at his waist, tucked into his belt (obi)--only one, though, rested in a scabbard. His shoes were black and seemed to be made of some sort of leather--they ended in a blunt point and reached up to his ankles. An enormous white fluffy pelt went over his right shoulder. His wrist had the same purple markings as those on his cheeks--two purple stripes that started at his the edge of his jaw that reached just past the middle of his eyes. His facial makings were strange but what really caught Kari and Casey's attention was that he looked to be wearing...red eyeliner! (A/N: please correct me if i have anything wrong, i am doing this all from memory and a portion of his picture on my website.)

"Kari," Casey whispered in English.

"Yeah?" Kari replied.

"Is that guy wearing...makeup?"

"I don't know. It kind of looks like he's wearing eyeliner," Kari began to snicker. Casey started snorting, desperately trying to hold back the laugh that was building up in her throat.

Dilynn heard what the girls were laughing about and sighed. Why did they always have to pick on people's style choices? Honestly, it was really immature.

For Sesshomaru's part, he wasn't quite sure what the the brunnette and redhead were tittering about, he couldn't understand what they were saying, but he had a feeling it had something to do with him. He let a low growl emit from his throat.

Kari and Casey let out a small squeak of fear and hid behind Dilynn.

Dilynn sighed heavily. Really, those two could be so brainless sometimes.

"Are you the child's father?" Dilynn asked in Japanese.

Sesshomaru's eyes cut to Dilynn, back to Rin, and back to Dilynn again.

"I am her lord and protector," he replied unemotionally.

_Uh-huh, I see. He's one of those"tough guys don't cry." Ok then this will be more difficult than I originally thought._

"Aren't you going to say 'thank you'?" Dilynn asked.

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that!" Jaken hollered. "Do you even know who you're dealing with? He's the most power-"

"Hey froggy! I wasn't talking to _you_! I was talking to Tough Guy over there. Well are you going to thank me or not?" Dilynn demanded.

"Why you, impertinent little-"

"Be quiet, Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded.

Jaken gulped, nodding.

"Why should I? What have you done to deserve my gratitued?" Sesshomaru demanded in a low voice.

Dilynn sucked in her breath at the curt question. The dogs heard and lowered their heads further, growling now.

Dilynn didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with this guy and things were rocky enough already without the dogs making it worse. To top it all off, this guy–Sesshomaru–didn't seem to have very much patience.

"Annnie, Valentine, come!" she commanded.

The dogs stopped growling and looked at her inquisitively as if to say "Are you sure?" before obeying her command.

Sesshomaru was slightly impressed, although he didn't let it show, at her control over the dogs.

"You ask why I deserve your gratitude? Because I saved Rin's life. Some sort of giant...thing was chasing her. She cried out for you but you didn't come so I killed it before it could kill her. That's why I deserve your gratitude," Dilynn answered bluntly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the young women before turning to Jaken. "Is this true Jaken? Did you fail in something as simple as looking after Rin?"

"Jaken gulped and tried to explain, "B-b-but, Milord, the child was fine so I turned back to check our path and when I turned back around she was gone!"

"Hmph," was all Sesshomaru had to say.

"It's ture, My Lord!" Rin said. Jaken lit up at the child's statement. She was finally taking the blame for her stupidity! His hopes were quickly dashed though when Rin finished what she was saying. "Honest, My Lord! I was being chased by an ogre when Duhlin appeared out of nowhere and brought it down with her weapon!"

This got Sesshomaru's attention. How could a mortal woman take down an ogre? It was impossible!

_He doesn't believe Rin! _Casey and Kari realized at the same time.

_He doesn't believe her!_ _Well,_ Dilynn thought. _I'll show you!_ Dilynn didn't stop to question her feeling the need to prove herself to him.

"Hey!" she called, startling everyone out of their thoughts. "You don't believe me do you?" Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow. Once again this human woman impressed him, this time by reading his thoughts. "Alright then," Dilynn told him, "pick a target within 200 yards and I'll hit it in the dead center."

Sesshomaru looked around the clearing before spying a young tree. He gestured toward it. He was curious about this woman.

Kari and Casey backed away from Dilynn. Raising her gun, the young woman aimed and fired. The reverb of the gun, followed by a loud CrAcK, resounded through the woods.

Sesshomaru flinched as the noises assaulted his keen youkai hearing. Annie and Valentine, on the other hand, perked their ears up at the noise. They were used to it.

"Yes! Dead on!" Dilynn cried before catching herself. "I mean, go have a look for yourself."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, Milord?" Jaken queried. Sesshomaru didn't bother to acknowledge him further. "Oh! Right away, Milord!" He scrambled over to the tree. "Amazing!" he said aloud. "She hit it dead in the center, Milord! It went straight through!"

_So Rin was teliing the truth. Still, there is something odd about these girls. They're similar to my brother's wench, that miko. Yet somehow, they're different._ Sesshomaru thought. "Where are you from?" he said aloud.

"Hm?" the girls said at once before realizing what he asked. "Oh, we're from Texas," Kari replied.

Sesshomaru gave them a blank look.

"Um, ya know, in America? The United States of America? The country that kicked Japan's but in World War II?" Casey asked, trying to clarify it for him.

"You fools! How dare you insult Lord Sesshomaru's intelligence. He knows every country there is and has never heard of the Amrica!" Jaken squaked.

"Shut-up, froggy-boy!" Dilynn bit out. "The name's America, A-mer-i-ca, not Amrica. Get it right or don't say it at all! And yes, it is a real country. In fact it's the strongest country in the world right now. So don't squawk at me for his and yours stupidity!"

Rin and Jaken gasped at the name she called him–froggy-boy? He wasn't a frog, he was an imp. And how dare she call Lord Sesshomaru stupid!

Sesshomaru was quite upset and feeling the strong desire to kill something. He took a step towards the girls but stopped when he felt something tug on his hakama. He looked down.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, please don't hurt them! Please! They saved my life! Please don't be mad!" Rin pleaded with her puppy-eyed pouty-face.

Sesshomaru sighed reluctantly and nodded the slightest of nods. After all, the girls weren't paying attention to him, they were arguing with his green and pointy-eared assistaint about name-calling, and it's no fun to kill something that wasn't even paying attention.

Rin smiled with delight, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, you really should meet Dilynn's dogs, they're really sweet! My Lord, can you talk with them? The dogs I mean, after all you are the Lord of the Western Lands, the Greatest Dog Youkai in the country." (A/N I couldn't resist!)

At the words "dog youkai" Kari, Casey, and Dilynn turned their attention back to Sesshomaru and Rin. "Dog Youkai?" they said in unison.

"Wait a minute, where exactly are we and what year is it?" asked Casey.

"Fool. It's the human year 1420," Jaken crowed. "And you're in Japan. Where else would you be?"

The three girls mouths fell open simultaneously. Were they really in Fuedal Japan? But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Dilynn, is it even possible to travel through time and space?" Kari asked her in English.

"Don't look at me! I only took one year of physics and we never even touched worm holes or the like! How should I know?" Dilynn exclaimed.

"I think it's possible," the others turned to look at Casey. "Well why not? What do physicists have on God? I mean with Him anything is possible, and He has a reason for doing everything He does. So that would mean we have a purpose in this place."

"Well, I guess so," admitted Dilynn. "Still it's really hard to wrap your mind around."

"My thoughts exactly!" piped Kari. They all laughed at the lame pun.

Sesshomaru heard the females talking but couldn't understand what they were saying. But since, as far as he could tell, they weren't talking about him, it didn't really matter.

Then he remembered Rin's ordeal. He looked the child over to make sure she wasn't hurt. Her cream and oarange checker patterend yukata was slightly torn in several places. Her light green obi looked a little loose but she didn't seem to be in any pain nor was she bleeding. Relief flooded Sesshomaru--she was alright.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked tentatively.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can Dilynn, Kari, and Casey travel with us? I mean they're a lot of fun and you saw how good Dilynn is with her...weapon. So please?" Rin begged with her puppy-eyed pouty-lip face.

Sesshomaru thought this over. _If they were here, Rin would stop asking _me_ so many questions. And Jaken isn't always that useful when protecting Rin. If those other two are anything like the other then they would do a lot better than he does. Rin is growing up. She needs a woman to teach her some manners._ He came to a decision.

"Woman," he said. Dilynn didn't hear him. "Woman," this time much louder.

The girls jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?" she queried.

"You will travel with me and care for Rin." With that he turned on his heel and headed into the forest.


	3. Working Out The Kinks

FL: "So did you like the last chapter, Fluffy?"

Sess: "You made me seem like I had an icicle permanately stuck up my-"

FL: _slaps hand over Sessy's mouth_. "Watch your mouth! You never know who will be reading this! You wouldn't want Rin talking like that so don't teach those words to others."

Sess: _hangs head low in shame_. "Sorry, I forgot myself there." _looks Fluffy's Lady in the eyes._ "I promise to watch myself and my mouth."

FL: _smiles sweetly_. "Now will you please say the disclaimer?"

Sess: "Fluffy's Lady does not own Inuyasha or anything related to it. No matter how hard she dreams otherwise. She only owns the characters that she created in one of her moments of sheer insanity. Please enjoy Chapter 3."

FL: _shocked at what Sesshomaru said._ "That is so mean, Fluffy! I am not insane! Dear readers, I will send you off to the next chapter while I deal with my _pet_ dog here!" _glares at Sesshomaru who is stuck between running in fear or engaging in a name-calling competition._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 3: Working Out the Kinks

"Yes!" Rin shouted with glee.

"What?" came a chorus of voices, including Jaken.

"Wait a minute, Sesshomaru! Get back here! What makes you thing that we'll travel with you?" Dilynn asked.

"We don't even live here! We're not from this time. So what makes you think we'll stay?" Casey asked boldly.

Sesshomaru turned around. Not from this time? Just like his brother's woman.

"You will travel with me to protect Rin," he stated again.

"But, Milord! Aren't I enough protection for the child?" Jaken asked, a little insulted. Honestly, what could those humans do that he couldn't.

"Don't you want to stay with me?" Rin asked, her lower lip quivering and tears welling up in her eyes.

Dilynn sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Of course we want to stay with you, Rin. But we don't live here, we aren't from this time. We have families and responsibilities on the other side. You see why we can't stay don't you?"

Rin tilted her head to the side, "Not from this time? You mean like Kagome-chan?"

"Who?" Kari asked.

"Kagome-chan, Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother's bi—" Rin started before Sesshomaru clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Rin, you don't always need to repeat everything Jaken says," he stated. Dilynn thought he seemed slightly embarrassed. But it left his face too quickly for her to tell.

"Really? There are other time travelers? Do they live here full time or do they go back and forth?" Casey asked.

"She goes through a well to get back to her home and only Master Inuyasha can follow her there," Rin explained.

"Sesshomaru, is this true?" Dilynn asked hopefully. If it was then it would be possible for them to do the same.

Sesshomaru gave the very slightest of shrugs. "I don't know. I don't pry into the hanyou's life," he said coldly.

_Ouch!_ Dilynn, Kari, and Casey-even the dogs flinched simultaneously. _There's certainly no love lost between the two. I wonder what happened?_ Dilynn thought.

Rin looked around the clearing, noticing something. "Lord Sesshomaru, where is Ah-Un?" she asked seriously.

"I sent him off in the other direction to look for you when I couldn't find your scent. He should be back soon," Sesshomaru said comfortingly.

"Ok!" Rin piped cheerfully.

"Back to the subject at hand," Casey said. "Is there really a girl who travels between times?"

"If so…then we could do the same!" the three girls cried the last part of the sentence together. To celebrate their little victory, they gave each other high-fives and hugs before dragging Annie and Valentine onto their hind legs to dance around the clearing with them.

Sesshomaru silently felt sorry the dogs. "So," he said, "will you travel with me?"

"We would love to; the only problem now is our parents. I don't know if they would allow it. School is out for the summer but they can be really over-protective. Maybe it would help if you came and explained why we would be traveling with you?" Dilynn asked hopefully.

"Why would it make a difference in whether or not you traveled with me if I met your parents? I have said you will travel with me and you have agreed. Where do your parents come in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We aren't living on our own yet so we still need their permission to do some things. Like travel through time and space to be with you and Rin," Kari explained.

"So will you come and explain what we'd be doing here?" Dilynn begged. "Pleeeeaaaassssse!"

_When did I become so soft? _He thought. _This must be Rin's doing. I might as well go, it is so hard to find good help these days and they do a lot better than "froggy-boy" when it comes to protecting Rin._ "Very well," he said aloud. "How do I get to your home?"

Dilynn looked around, trying to find the cave they came through. She spotted it on the far side of the clearing. The ogre's body lay nearby.

"Right through there," she pointed towards the cave.

"You live in a cave?" Rin asked, confused.

"No, we live on the other side of the cave. I think anyway," Dilynn muttered.

"You _think_?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well, you see, we walked through a door in part of our home and found ourselves in the cave. We came out and that was when we spotted Rin and the…ogre," Dilynn replied.

"Hmph," Sesshomaru said noncommittally.

"Well, are we going to try this or not?" Kari asked, clearly ready to go back to her own time.

"Let's give it a shot," Casey said.

Sesshomaru told Jaken to watch out for Rin while he was gone and followed the girls and dogs into the cave.

"I sure hope this works," Dilynn murmured as they walked down the cave. She didn't know Sesshomaru could hear her clearly.

Suddenly a bright light enveloped the group and the found themselves—Demon and dogs included—back in Dilynn's garage.

"Yes!" "It worked!" "We're home!" the three cried at once, hugging each other franticly. Sesshomaru just stood there sniffing the air and hearing the noises the girls couldn't.


	4. Getting Ready

FL: _sitting on Sesshomaru_ "So tell me, dog-breath, what exactly did you mean by 'moments of insanity'? Do you think I'm insane?" _starts crying heavily_

Sess: _moves her off his back and into his lap._ "No! No! You're not insane! You're perfect just the way you are! Don't cry please don't cry!" _starts kissing her._ "Just perfect. Fluffy's Lady doesn't own anything having to do with Inuyasha or the books in mentioned in the chapter but she does own this story line and all the original characters. Now go and read!" _said as Lady hauls him off to their room._

(Be warned, Sesshomaru gets a little OOC towards the end of the chapter!)

To Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 4: Getting Ready

Sesshomaru ducked as a poorly aimed book nearly hit his head. "Enough!" he growled, "we leave now!"

"Wait a minute!" Dilynn whined as she threw her stuff into a big bag, "I need to check and make sure I have everything. Contacts, case and solution—check, clothes for a month—wow we'll be gone a long time, check. Books: The Will of the Empress—check, Emperor Mage—check, Daja's book—check, Redeeming Love—not check! Oh no! Where is it? I'm not going anywhere without it! It's my favorite!" she wailed frantically searching her room for it.

Sesshomaru looked at the book that had nearly hit him in the head. He didn't see anything special about it really. He picked it up. "Is this it?" he asked tiredly.

Dilynn looked up from ransacking her already half-demolished closet to see Sesshomaru holding her book. "Yes! That's it! Thank you so much!" she cried taking it from his hand.

"Now can we leave? I'm sure your cousins are already waiting," Sesshomaru stated.

After much careful explaining—and even more careful sidestepping of any talk of truly dangerous demons—Kari, Casey, and Dilynn's parents had finally relented and allowed the girls to travel to Feudal Japan. The only condition was that they had to return at least once a month.

The girls had eagerly accepted. Kari and Casey had gone home to pack while Dilynn headed up-stairs to get her stuff.

"I doubt it, they're even more meticulous than me when it comes to packing," Dilynn provided.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh. What had he gotten himself into?

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Dilynn asked, "this may sound kind of stupid but how are we traveling? I mean will we always walk or is there going to be a wagon or something?"

"You will walk, unless you can think of something else to carry you and your things. You can expect no help from me in that," Sesshomaru sniffed.

"Well duh, Frosty, I kind of figured out already not to expect much from you in the way of help," Dilynn rejoined. "Hmmm, oh I know! I'll bring some of my horses! That way we can ride or walk and still have something to share our burdens with. Oh, but what about grain and dog food?" Dilynn pondered out loud.

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at this.

Dilynn flapped her hand at him dismissively. "Not for you, Annie and Valentine are coming with us. I wouldn't leave them behind. It would break their hearts and young Rin's too. Still how am I going to transport all that?" Suddenly a thought occurred to her, "I got it!" she yelled making Sesshomaru flinch. Dilynn ignored him as she ran out her bedroom door.

Sesshomaru hadn't followed anything she said past breaking Rin's heart because she had unconsciously started talking in English. He supposed he had better follow her.

He found her in her garage, struggling to move stuff out of her way to get at something rather large and long.

"Help me here!" she called as she cleared away the last of the junk to reveal what looked like a completely enclosed wagon.

When she started to pull the wagon out of the garage, he grabbed hold of it and pulled, hard. Dilynn yelped and stumbled out of the way as Sesshomaru pulled it out of the garage.

"Thank you," she said once he got it out.

"Hmph. What is this?" he asked.

"It's called a trailer. You hook it up to a truck—one of the things my dad drives—and you can take it almost anywhere you want," Dilynn explained.

Sesshomaru thought of this, "Do you mean to take your father's truck back with you as well?"

"No way!" she exclaimed. "If it ran out of fuel somewhere we would have to abandon it because I wouldn't be able to get more."

"Then how do you plain on brining this back to Feudal Japan?" he asked, genuinely curious but not letting his face show it.

"You see this bar that extends from the trailer and ends in what's called a hitch?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well I have a harness that I can put on my horses and hook up to the trailer so they can pull it. I'm sure they won't mind doing so," the young woman thought aloud.

Sesshomaru said nothing but stared blankly at her.

Dilynn grinned and explained about her horses.

"Hmm," he thought aloud, "I thought I smelled demon horses in the area."

"Demon horses? You mean _my_ horses? Wow, I guess that makes sense. Cool!" Dilynn exclaimed. "That explains why they can be so huffy at times. Well then, this will be all the more reason for them to go with us. I'm sure they'll want to see their ancestral home. Kari and Casey have to believe me now! If you say they're youkai then they must be! Yes, I can't wait to rub Kari's nose in it!" she crowed with delight. She had a hint of an evil smile on her face.

Just then Kari and Casey arrived in Kari's corvette. As they started to unload their thinks Dilynn noticed just how much stuff they had brought.

Quickly walking up to the other two, she asked "What is with all this stuff? We're only going to be gone about a month. Yet you looked packed for several!"

"Hey don't look at me!" Kari cried. "I only have two bags, all the rest belong to Casey. I asked what all she was packing and she told me make-up, a lot of hair accessories, enough outfits for two months,…"

As Kari rambled on about what Casey had packed, Sesshomaru thought back to when he first arrived two days ago.

**Flashback Start**

As the girls were celebrating their successful return, Sesshomaru studied his surroundings. He was in some sort of room that was completely closed except for the door to his time.

Outside he could hear some voices—three male and one female—calling out the girls' names.

He cleared his throat, getting the girls' attention. "I believe you were missed. There are people looking for you."

The girls stopped and listened—sure enough, Dilynn's family was calling their names.

Dilynn glanced at the digital clock on the wall and realized they'd been gone for nearly three hours!

"We should go and let them know we're back!" Dilynn said, running out the door with the dogs and other two girls close behind her.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly as he followed them out the door. It wasn't hard to find them—they we're making so much noise a deaf person could hear them.

As he approached the small group, Dilynn's father noticed him first and placed himself between Sesshomaru and his family. Dilynn's two brothers stepped up beside him as well.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mr. Michaels asked in English.

Sesshomaru said nothing; he simply waited for Dilynn to explain.

"Dad, please! Calm down, he's not going to hurt anyone. So please just calm down!" Dilynn begged.

"How do you know?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Dilynn blushed under his close scrutiny—to be honest she did look a little roughed up—but didn't back down. "I know he won't hurt anyone because he owes me," she said in Japanese—her family had gone on the trip without her.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _Owe her? I owe her nothing!_ Suddenly Rin's bright and smiling face appeared in his head. He relaxed a little. Ok, so he did owe her some. But that's why he was here; to pay off that debt by convincing her parents to let her come.

"Why does he owe you?" Dilynn's father asked, still not entirely convinced of his family's safety.

"I know this may sound weird but…" Dilynn quickly summed up the story. Kari and Casey helped out here and there. "That's why I know he won't hurt anyone," Dilynn concluded.

It wasn't easy for here family to swallow her words but it was made easier because of the horses. When her family finally accepted here story, Sesshomaru was given an extra room across the hall from Dilynn's and told by her mom that he could stay as long as he liked.

Sesshomaru nodded and went into his room, sitting down on the edge of the bed wondering what he was supposed to do. A few minutes later he heard a short knock on the door and Dilynn's voice asking if she could come in.

"Hai," Sesshomaru replied.

Dilynn entered but left the door open. When Sesshomaru's eyes darted from her to the door and back, she replied "It's my parents' rules. They don't trust me in that area. I don't know why, though. I haven't done anything to lose their trust. Anyway, I came to show you the room. This is the bed—obviously," she giggled lightly almost—almost—making him smile, "When you're ready to sleep just pull back the covers and crawl in! Over there is the closet with some hangers. If you want to hang up you haori or hakama just use one of these," she showed him a hanger. "Any questions? Oh, if you want a shower or bath, I'll get one of my brothers to show you the ropes. So do you have any questions?"

He shook his head no.

"All right then. My room is right across the hall if you need anything! Good night!" she said cheerfully closing the door behind her and going to her own bed.

Sometime during the night she heard someone come into her room. She sat up. "Sesshomaru?" she asked half-asleep.

"Sshhh," he cooed from her bedside. "Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I don't like not being able to see my charges. That is all, now go back to sleep," he said as he sat down on the thickly carpeted floor.

"Ok," she said smiling to herself. Somehow it just felt right for him to be there. _So he does have emotions,_ she thought. _He must be a little nervous here. I don't blame him though, I was kind of nervous when I first went to his time._

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by an indignant yell.

**Flashback End**

"You want me to do what?" Casey yelled.

"You heard me," Dilynn replied evenly. "Cut your stuff down two reasonably sized bags. No more than that. We won't be staying in hotels or traveling in cars. Only on foot or horseback."

"Then why did you bring the trailer out? Tell me! If we're only going by foot or horseback why do we need it?" Casey thought she had the upper hand. If Dilynn was bringing her trailer, she could bring her stuff.

"Because," Dilynn pointed out. "I need something to haul the horse equipment and dog food in. It's also for bad weather nights. And this one because it's the only one that four horses can pull—that's all I'm bringing—and still fly. I made special lifters to help it fly."

Casey couldn't think of anything to say so she said nothing—which was a relief for Sesshomaru's ears. She turned around and began to pick out what she really needed for the trip.

"Dilynn," Kari asked, "are we going to be able to put some of our stuff in the trailer?"

"We can put the larger of our two bags in their. The other one needs to be something you can carry on your back," she said the last part loud enough for Casey to hear.

"Ok. By the way, what all is inside the trailer?"

"There's a stove, an oven, a sink, a small fridge and freezer, a small pantry, a king size bed, two small closets, and enough floor space for two more with sleeping bags," Dilynn listed. (A/N: told you it was big!)

"How are we going to run the appliances?" Kari asked.

"Solar power, that's the only way. The panels on top constantly absorb energy and can store enough for a week," Dilynn explained.

"Finished!" Casey shouted, much to Sesshomaru's ear's dismay. He was really going to have to break them of that habit. "I finally worked my way down to two bags. Hey, what am I going to do with all my stuff?"

"Just put it in my room. When you do, will you bring down my two bags? There on my bed. Thanks," Dilynn said. "Casey, while I go get the horses, will you help my mom pack the food? She's in the kitchen and has a list of what we need. Thanks so much!" the young woman said as she ran to fetch the horses.

Thirty minutes later—after they had hitched up the horses and loaded the trailer—Dilynn said goodbye to her family as Sesshomaru, Annie, Valentine, and her cousins waited for her. Finally, when the last hug was given and the last goodbye said, Dilynn took the reigns from Kari and walked side-by-side with Sesshomaru as they led the group back to Japan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all those who reviewed! You make writing worthwhile! see you next time!


	5. Birthright

Thank you to all my reviewers out there! Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing! Sorry I took so long in updating, it's the last week before finals! Next week, it will be even harder for me to post. But after that it'll get much easier and they'll come much faster!

* * *

FL: _sticks head_ _out of room with very messy hair._ "I don't own anything having to do with Inuyasha. Now enjoy chapter 5!" _goes back into room._

_Thoughts_

_**Sesshomaru's beast**_

To Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 5: Birthright

"Dilynn, what are your horses names?" Rin asked as they sat around the campfire a week later.

"Well the bay gelding is called Will. My dad named him that because he can be so stubborn. The chestnut mare I named Match, because when she was younger she would always copy the other horses. The brown gelding is named Any," Dilynn explained.

"Why is he called Any?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"You'd have to ask my little brother that. Aaron named him when they were both real little. He still won't tell me why. The black one is named Speed. My older brother named him because he was so fast," Dilynn concluded. "They make the best team of horses we have."

"So together they're called 'Will Match Any Speed'!" Rin pointed out. "That's kind of funny," she giggled.

"Ya, I guess so. I never thought of it that way," Dilynn mused.

"Can they really match any speed?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. They've beaten every horse team in the area. They've even beaten the automobiles they went up against. But I haven't tried them against other demons though."

"Can they match Sesshomaru-sama's speed?" Rin asked genuinely curious.

"I doubt it. Sesshomaru is pretty fast you know. They might come close but I doubt they could actually match him."

The horses snorted at their Mistress's doubt in their abilities. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, felt his pride go up a notch at the young woman's praise. He didn't know why he felt this way at her praise, he just did. He looked at her as she sat beside the campfire talking low with Rin so as not to wake her cousins. Why did she elicit such feelings in him? Why was she the only one?

Dilynn felt him watching her and turned to look at him. Their eyes met and held. _His eyes are normally so cold, but now they seem to have some warmth in them,_ she thought.

_Her eyes are so blue, so clear you can see her soul through them. She is so innocent and happy. She and Rin are so much alike. She would be a perfect mother to Rin and the perfect woman to be by my side, human or not. Whoa, where did that thought come from? _He thought shaking his head. _She is a human, therefore unworthy of me...__**oh come on, you know you like her**__...I do not!...__**sure you do...**__shut up! You know nothing!_

Dilynn watched as he fought with himself over something, she was curious what it was. For some odd reason she felt like it had something to do with her.

"Sesshomaru?" she said softly as she moved to his side. "Sesshomaru, is something the matter?"

"I'm fine," he growled. "Now leave me be."

"Alright," she said, not offended in the least. "Let me know if there is something I can do to help."

"It is none of your concern," he said.

"Whatever you say, Frosty," she teased lightly as she moved back to sit beside Rin. "It's bedtime, Rin. You need to sleep."

"But, Dilynn, I'm not ti–" she couldn't finish the sentence because a large yawn spread over her face.

_Let's see how she handles bedtime,_ he thought. _How long will it take her to subdue Rin?_

"But, Dilynn–" Rin began again.

"No 'buts'. Would you like me to sing you a song?" Dilynn asked, knowing if she could sing to her, the girl would be asleep in no time.

"Okay," Rin said, laying down on the pallet they had bought her in the last village.

"Alright, here we go...

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover,

At this she looked up at Sesshomaru, smiled and winked. Sesshomaru–caught off guard–smiled back. This made the young woman's face light up even more. She continued singing.

_If that dog named Rover won't bark, __Momma's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_If that horse and cart fall down, __You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

When she finished singing, Dilynn looked down to find Rin fast asleep. She smiled, got up and sat by Sesshomaru.

"You have a beautiful voice." Surprised to hear a complement from him, Dilynn blushed and thanked him. "How did you get her to sleep so fast? Even when the castle servants sing to her she fusses and fidgets long after their through."

"Castle? You live in a castle? Are you a Taiyoukai?" Dilynn asked.

"Yes. My late father ruled over the Western Lands. The crescent moon on my forehead is proof of my birthright. When he died I inherited the responsibilities and the castle," he explained slowly. It was a new feeling for him to explain himself to others.

"Oh. Well then, why don't you live there? Why do you wonder around the wilderness then?" she asked puzzled.

"Currently there is a threat to the peace and stability in my lands. He is a self-made hanyou named Naraku. He seeks to obtain the Shikon Jewel so that he can become a whole demon. If he had left me alone I wouldn't have bothered him but we made a pact at one point and he betrayed me. He also insulted me by having one of his incarnations kidnap Rin and have a servant nearly kill her. He doesn't deserve the breath he draws." When he had started off, Sesshomaru's voice was even, but when he talked of Rin's kidnaping his voice became hard and his gaze steely and cold.

"So this Shikon Jewel, it holds great power?" Dilynn asked. "Do you seek it as well?"

"No, I do not seek it. I have no interest in false power," he said. "You would be better off asking my brother's miko about the Jewel itself. I know little to nothing of it."

"Oh, okay," Dilynn replied softly. False power? What did that mean? It didn't sound good whatever it was. She was glad Sesshomaru didn't want any part of it.

Suddenly Sesshomaru tensed and stood up. "Get Rin and the others inside of the trailer. Tell them to stay quiet," he commanded brusquely.

"Why? What's going on? What is it?" she asked a little fearfully as she scrambled to do what he said.

"It's youkai," was his brief explanation.

"What kind?" she asked as she shook Casey and Kari awake and quickly explained what was going on.

"Rogue Inu and horse," he said quickly. The dogs, Ah-Un, and the horses moved up to Sesshomaru's side. Secretly he was pleased they were here, they would be more help than Jaken. Thinking of this, his eyes roamed the clearing looking for the imp. He found him underneath a tree still snoring away.

"Jaken!" he barked.

"Huh? What's going on? What is happening? Milord, what's the matter?" he hollered.

"Youkai...Rogue...Inu...horse," Dilynn panted as she grabbed Rin and ran to the trailer. She came out again, her shotgun loaded and ammunition at her hip, and ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Go back in the trailer!" he growled.

"No! I'm not leaving you out here to fight alone. They're my family–even Rin–I'm not going to cower away and let someone else defend me!" She stated adamantly. "I will fight!"

"Fine, just don't get killed. Rin's heart would break if she lost you," _**Your's too you know**__...No! I only protect her for Rin's sake...__**You don't want your heart broken if she doesn't feel the same way towards you...**__No! I care not what she thinks of me!__**...You're a coward...**__No! I am strong and I will protect her!_

Sesshomaru drew Toukijin as he smelled the youkai coming closer. Jaken appeared beside him. "Jaken," he said. "Take the dogs, horses, and Ah-Un and guard the trailer. That's were Rin is. Don't let any of them outside."

"Y-y-y-yes, Milord!" he stuttered, bowing as he ran off.

As the youkai came closer, he could smell as Dilynn's scent spiked with nervousness but only just barely tinged with fear. He was impressed. _She isn't all that afraid, merely nervous!...__**that's good for you...**__shut up! Not now!_

Dilynn watched as he fought with himself again. Once more she had the vague feeling it was about her.

Suddenly the youkai appeared that Sesshomaru had sensed. It was strange, though, they made no move to attack. The simply stood there and look around the clearing until there eyes landed on Dilynn. (A/N: I'll let you draw your own conclusions as to what they look like.)

"My Lady," they said, bowing deeply with their right arms going across their chests.

(A/N: I could just leave you here...but my reviewers are too nice!)

Stunned, Sesshomaru and Dilynn said nothing. The young woman stood there gaping. Surely they couldn't mean her, could they? She had never seen them before. They must be mistaken.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself," said the inuyoukai. "My name is Yamaro. I am from a lesser known clan of inuyoukai than you Sesshomaru-sama; my companions called Jibera. She is from an eastern clan of horse youkai." Yamaro explained. "We did not mean to startle you or your mate–"

"We are not mates!" Sesshomaru and Dilynn said at the same time.

"Forgive me. I merely assumed so because you two and the toad are the only ones present." Yamaro apologized.

"I'm not a toad! I'm an imp and the rest of the humans are in here!" Jaken yelled emphatically as he jabbed at the trailer.

"I see," said Yamaro before turning back to Dilynn. "As I was saying, we did not mean to startle you. We simply came to give you your birthright."

"Birthright?" Sesshomaru and Dilynn said together again–they were really becoming quite good at it. "What do you mean 'birthright'?" Dilynn asked.

"You do not know? Well, that just made our job a little harder," the horse youkai–Jibera–said. "Would you mind if we sat, My Lady? This may take a while."

"Um–sure, I guess. Is it alright if they sit, Sesshomaru?" Dilynn asked.

Sesshomaru studied the two youkai. They had no weapons to speak of and there auras were so tiny they were pathetic, plus they had no evil intentions hidden in them.

Sesshomaru nodded and put Toukijin away. Then sat down beside the campfire next to Dilynn who was already seated.

"Thank you, My Lady," the two demons said together as they sat formally. Dilynn immediately copied them because Sesshomaru had as well.

Suddenly she remembered everyone in the trailer. "Would it be alright if my cousins–and Rin–join us?" she asked.

The two youkai looked at each other then looked back at Dilynn and nodded. "As you wish, My Lady," Yamaro obliged.

"Thank you, and please, call me Dilynn," she requested.

The two youkai shook their heads, "We cannot. It would demote your's and your family's position in our clans. It would be an enormous insult to you and we would likely be evicted from our clans if we were to do so," Yamaro explained.

"Oh, okay," Dilynn said, a little embarrased.

"But if you like, we could call you 'Lady Dilynn'. That doesn't demote their status does it, Yamaro?" Jibera asked.

"No, I don't think so, I think it will be alright, Lady Dilynn," he said, trying the name on for size.

"Okay!" Dilynn said, brightening up. "Jaken, you can let the girls out now."

All this time Sesshomaru's mind kept filling up with questions to which he found no answers. His curiosity got the better of him. Sesshomaru spoke up keeping his voice and face carefully neutral.

"A moment ago, you talked of giving Dilynn a 'birthright', what exactly do you mean? And how does her family play into this? I didn't think they were from Japan."

"No they aren't. Lady Dilynn's family–until recently–had nothing to do with our clans," Yamaro said. "Lady Dilynn, your grandmother is the connection to us. She is from Japan. She is of the Dream Line."

"Dream Line, what's that?" asked Kari who–along with the others–had joined the group around the campfire.

"Many centuries ago our clans were at war. Many pointless battles were fought and much blood was shed," the inuyoukai said. "After one such battle the leader of our tribe, Inukame, found a young female horse youkai whose name has been lost to history. He fell in love with her and soon the two were mated. As it turns out, she was the only daughter of the leader of the horse youkai. Seeing how much joy Inukame brought his daughter, the leader could not bear the thought of killing any more of Inukame's–and now his daughter's–people. They signed a peace treaty and since then there has been peace between our clans."

"It's a beautiful story–it truly is–but I still don't see how it has anything to do with me." Dilynn said, confused.

"Ah, that is because our tale isn't finished yet," Jibera informed her. "You see, Inukame and his wife had a child–a girl. They named her Iziyame. She had a special gift. When she sang or played her flute, Sakura, several things could happen depending on the song. She could cast illusions, change a person's mood, take over their body, or simply put them to sleep." At this, Sesshomaru looked at Dilynn, could she be of that line as well? That would explain how Rin fell asleep so fast. He looked up as Jibera continued. "She also had a very special mind connection with dogs and horses."

"So what happened to her?" Casey asked, totally enthralled by the story.

"I'm getting there, young one. Just be patient," said Jibera. "She too grew up and had children–among them her first daughter also had her abilities and so it was for many generations. The gift was passed down to the first daughter of each generation. They would naturally discover it and use it. Together they were called the Ladies of Dreams. Somewhere along the line, though, one of the Ladies lay with a human and became pregnant. The child was a girl–the first girl of the Lady's line. The mother died in childbirth and the girl was taken to her father's. She didn't know of her abilities until she was found by our clans and told of them. By that time she was an old woman who had birthed many children and seen many generations of her grandchildren. The clans immediately set out to find these Lost Ladies as they were known. Your grandmother was the last of them and was fully demon–a mix between horse and inu. She did not know of her abilities. If she had been found by the clans you may not have been born," Jibera said, letting Dilynn draw her own conclusions.

"So...are you saying that I am a Dream Lady?" Dilynn asked, stunned.

"Lady of Dreams," Yamaro corrected. "Yes you are. Your mother is too. Though, it is too late for her to develop her gifts. You on the other hand, are at just the right age. Your powers are beginning to show through, are they not? Usually the first to appear is the power of sleep. Depending on which song you sing–or play–you can put some one into a light sleep or even a coma."

Dilynn sat there, stunned by this recent turn of events. She wasn't fully human? Her grandmother was a demon? Her mother a half? So would that make her a quarter demon? She verbalized her question.

"Yes, Lady Dilynn. You are indeed a quarter demon," Jibera confirmed.

"Well that certainly explains why you can be so cruel sometimes!" Kari giggled while Yamaro shot her a look that held daggers of ice. Kari immediately shut up. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I was just tryin' to have some fun."

"How did you find me?" Dilynn asked the question that was one everyone's mind.

"We heard tale of a strange group of young women who traveled with the Lord of the West. It was said that one of them had a mixed aura. Not fully human, yet not half demon either. This was promising lead, so we decided to check it out. When we came upon the clearing we sensed your aura and confirmed who you were. That is how we knew where to find you," Jibera said.

"Why do you were such odd clothes? A woman of these times should wear long skirts not men's clothing," Yamaro asked.

_They don't know I'm from the future! They think that Granny is still in this time! Well, let's keep ti that way, the less who know about my time traveling, the better._ "I am not from around here," was all Dilynn said. "My grandmother moved very far away before she had my mother."

"I see," was all the two said.

"So are you here to train me?" Dilynn asked.

"No, we are not. Our sincerest apologies, My Lady. We are not of your line and know nothing of how to control your powers. We are only here to inform you of them and give your what is rightfully yours," Jibera said a little remorsefully. She reached into the bag she had been carrying and brought out a flute made from gold and silver.

"It's beautiful," all four girls–including Rin–breathed at once.

Jibera nodded. "The silver represents the Inu part of you while the gold represents the horse in you."

"But what about my human part? Is there something that represents that part of me?" Dilynn asked hopefully.

"Yes, there is," Jibera nodded as she took out a plain wooden box from her bag and handed it to Dilynn. "This is your human part."

Dilynn was puzzled, why would such a beautiful flute have such a plain case? She opened it up to look inside. What she saw made her gasp for breath. Sesshomaru's face showed pure shock, and the other three girls and Jaken stared dumbly. The inside of the box was lined with silk so fine a shade of red that it matched Dilynn's hair perfectly. Sesshomaru inspected the silk with a critical eye. It was the finest of threads, even finer that his own haori and hakama.

Dilynn touched the fabric with hesitant fingers. "Is this really all for me? It can't be can it? I've never had anything so fine in my life!"

"Hai, My Lady, it is for you," Yamaro confirmed. "There is a prophecy among our clans that a young woman with the hair of wild strawberries and fresh cut hay, and eyes so blue and so clear that you can see right through to her soul will come at a time when a great evil threatens the land. By her side would be an Inu-Taiyoukai with hair the color of the moon, a small child with a pure heart, and two young women who are completely devoted to the first. The first woman would be a Lady of Dreams. Together, they would conquer the evil that threatens the land." Here Yamaro hesitated for a moment. He looked at the stars and cocked his head to the side as if listening to something or someone. "Understood," he finally said. He turned to Jibera and discussed something with her in a hushed tone.

Turning back to Dilynn, Jibera said, "My Lady, we must take our leave of you now. But before we go, we have two more gifts to bestow upon you."

_More gifts?_ "That really isn't necessary. You have given me so much already. There really is no need to give me any more," she said aloud.

The two youkai looked hurt and a little confused.

Sesshomaru leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You should accept their gifts. They have traveled very far to find you. I should think you kind enough to accept their offer without complaint."

Dilynn nodded and sighed. "As you wish. I will gladly accept your gifts."

"Thank you, My Lady. From the clan of the Inuyoukai is the ability to communicate mentally with dogs," said Yamaro.

"And from the clan of the horse youkai is the ability to communicate mentally with horses. Please stand so you may have these gifts," Jibera said as she and Yamaro stood.

Dilynn stood. She was very nervous and felt relief flow through her body when Sesshomaru stood up behind her.

"Wait a minute, before you give me your gifts, you said you weren't here to train me, but is there someone who can?" Dilynn asked.

"Let the flute guide you, My Lady. The other gift that will be given to you is all our powers at once. It will be up to you to learn them but you won't have to awaken them. Now let us begin," Jibera said solemnly.

Dilynn nodded, she was ready. Sesshomaru could smell just how scared she was. It puzzled him that she wouldn't be afraid to go into battle, yet she was nearly shaking with fright about recieving two gifts.

Yamaro and Jibera advance and each placed their pointer fingers on her forehead. Suddenly Dilynn's head began hurting. She tried not to focus on it but failed miserably and cried out in pain as she collapsed.

Sesshomaru saw her start to fall and quickly gathered her in his arms before she hit the ground. He turned to give his most withering glare to the two youkai when he saw them standing there in total shock.

"What happened to Our Lady?" Jidera asked softly.

"She must have collapsed from the pain. I knew it would hurt but I didn't think it would make her pass out!" Yamaro exclaimed in fright. "I apologize but we must leave now, when Our Lady wakes up please give her our deepest and most sincerest apologies." With that the two youkai turned and disappeared into the forest.


	6. Two Cat Fights and A Dog Fight

FL: "Oooh! Exciting, what's going to happen to Dilynn?" _as she is brushing wet hair._

Sess: _towel drying his hair. _"Fluffy's Lady doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha except for this story line. She also owns all orginal characters in the story. Enjoy, it's a long chapter, because Fluffy's Lady may not be able to post for a while. Please read the bottom author notes when you are through. Now enjoy the story."

"Talking" _Thoughts __'Telepathic Link' _Normal

* * *

To Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 6: Two Cat Fights and a Dog Fight

Dream Cycle

_Where am I? Dylinn thought._

_Dilynn, two voices called her name. one of them was vaguely familiar. The other she didn't know at all. Dilynn, the voices echoed once again._

_Who's there? She asked a little frightened. She was alone in a field of tall grass that billowed in a gentle breeze. The sky overhead was a cloudless perfect blue._

_Dilynn, this time the voices were much closer. Suddenly two figures appeared before her. One was a tall woman with beautiful silver hair and golden highlights that cascaded down to below her knees. She was clothed in a gorgeous kimonos. The outer most one had a picture of a horse and inuyoukai mating ceremony. Her eyes were gold, flecked with silver, and held a twinkle of amusement in them. The other woman stood next to the first. She looked to be about 5 foot 5 in height and had curly hair that had turned a stately gray with age. Her face was tanned and slightly wrinkled. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a green t-shirt, some white flip flops and--no it couldn't be! _

_Granny? Dilynn breathed. How is it possible you're alive? I thought you died five years ago in a car accident!_

_I did, she said softly. You are dreaming Dilynn. Iziyame and I have come to explain things to you. We do not have much time. You must listen carefully._

_Granny! Dilynn exclaimed tearfully launching herself into her grandmother's arms. I missed you so much._

_And I you, Dilynn, but you must listen. You have a very important job._

_Granny, Dilynn interrupted. Who is that woman?_

_The two women smiled softly at Dilynn. This, Granny said, is your many times great-grandmother: Lady Iziyame, or the original Lady of Dreams._

_Oh! Dilynn realized just how important this woman this woman was. She disentangled herself from her grandmother and bowed deeply to the woman._

_Iziyame smiled and reached over to pull the girl up from her bow. There is no need to bow to me like that. Right now your status difference to mine may demand such a thing, but it is only us here and I do not require it. Besides, in due time your status will be as high as mine, if not higher._

_Dilynn smiled as she sat down beside her grandmother, leaning her head gently on her shoulder._

_Iziyame sat across from them as she began to speak. Since you are here I can assume that Yamaro and Jibera have found you and given you Sakura--the gold and silver flute. Dilynn nodded. Well I must now explain your duty; you are currently the last of your kind--though it will not always be so--I regret that you will have no formal training. But know that your grandmother and I will visit you in your dreams to help you practice and to check up on you, but for the most part you will be on your own when it comes to learning how to control your abilities. _

_There is a great evil permeating the land. If it reaches our clans, the peace treaty will be forgotten and war will ensue once more. Our clans will be devastated and may not be able to rise from the ashes. As she said this, a silent tear rolled down her cheek to stain her beautiful kimono, leaving a tear streak on her fair face. You must not let it happen._

"Dilynn," this time a different voice called her.

_We must go now, Iziyame said standing._

_Dilynn's grandmother followed suit with Dilynn still clinging to her. No! Please, Granny, don't go! I miss you! I don't want you to go! Please don't leave me! Please! Dilynn wept as her grandmother hugged her once more before gently pushing her away._

_I am sorry, little one, I must go now, she said softly._

"Dilynn," this time the voice was louder, it sounded so familiar--yet she couldn't place it. "Dilynn!" the voice almost shouted, it sounded worried and scared.

_I'm so alone, Granny, I just want someone to love me! _

_But there is one who will love you, Dilynn. He is calling for you, waiting for you, needing you to open his heart. But he is afraid of rejection and a broken heart. Go to him, Dilynn. He will love you, her grandmother said as the two women started to fade._

_Wait, who is the evil I'm supposed to defeat? Dilynn called to the fading figures._

_A word whispered on the wind reached her ears, Naraku._

"Dilynn!" the voice was frantic this time. She closed her eyes.

End Dream Cycle

"Dilynn!" the voice was soft yet frantic, the only reason she heard it was because it was right beside her ear.

"Mmm," she moaned as her eyes fluttered open to see Sesshomaru's face framed by sunlight. Sunlight? That couldn't be right. It was night. Wait, there was something wrong with his face. It looked--worried or scared. "What's wrong?" she asked groggily.

She felt his arm tighten around her waist--wait a minute, waist? She looked around, realizing she was in his arms inside the trailer. His back was to the window which explained why his face was framed by sunlight. His arm tightening around her waist brought her attention back to him. "What is it?" she asked again.

This time he responded. "Are you alright?"

Dilynn nodded. "Ya, how long was I out for?"

"Almost an entire day," he said softly.

Dilynn studied his face closely. He seemed relieved at her awakening. As she did so, she pulled away a little. Suddenly she remembered her dream, her duty, and her grandmother. At this rush of overwhelming memories and emotions, Dilynn launched herself back into Sesshomaru's arms and cried her heart out until she fell asleep again. She was grateful he had removed his armor.

Sesshomaru felt a little disappointed when Dilynn began to pull away, but he was nearly overwhelmed with joy when she flung herself back into his arms. That is, until he noticed her cyring. He was confused, why had she started crying? Was it something he had done? Said? When he realized she had fallen asleep once again, he sighed slightly and wrapped his arms around her.

_I hope she's alright,_ he thought. _She doesn't smell sick…**no in fact she smells rather good**…no shut up! We aren't going there! She's good protection for Rin…**she smells like those blue flowers around her place, bluebonnets and**…I don't care what she smells like!…**oh but you do**…It doesn't matter, she doesn't like me like that…**How do you know? She's traveling with you isn't she?**…She's doing it for Rin…**Has she ever called you Lord or '-sama'?**…No…**Tell her!**…No! I won't--I don't feel for her like that…**Scaredy cat, err, dog, whatever and a liar, that's all you are**._ Sesshomaru hung his head as he realized his inner demon was right. He was a scaredy cat, err, dog, whatever and a liar--at least when it came to love.

He tightened his arms around her sleeping form. He would protect her; if only to protect his heart.

Kari and Casey giggled softly as they backed away from the trailer window.

"From all appearances it looks like Sesshomaru-sama is in love with our Dilynn," Kari snickered. "He hasn't let go of her since she collapsed last night."

"Yeah, it looks the same way for Dilynn, too. She wouldn't have gone back into his arms if she didn't feel something for him. How romantic," Casey sighed. "I wonder if they know about it."

"Nah, if Dilynn knew, she would make a move," Kari answered.

"If Sesshomaru-sama knew, he might make a move too," Rin, who had been listening the whole time, piped up.

"Do what? What would Sesshomaru-sama do if he knew about what?" squaked an indignant Jake. He hated being left out of conversations, especially ones that involved his lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama would make a move on Dilynn if he knew they like each other--possible love," Kari said. "Or vice-versa."

"No way!" Jaken said. "He doesn't care for filthy humans! Especially like that!"

Rin's lower lip started quivering and her eyes began to tear up. "Does that mean Sesshomaru-sama doesn't care for me?" she asked as she started to cry.

For his part, Sesshomaru hadn't heard the conversation going on outside because he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts. When Rin's crying reached hes ears, though, he was quickly brought back to reality.

He couldn't decide what to do. Should he go see what was wrong with her or should he stay here with Dilynn? He didn't want to leave her incase she woke up and think he had abandoned her. But he didn't want Rin to think of him as cold and cruel either. _What should I do? Could I do both? Why not? What harm could it do?_

Having decided that thas was the best course of action, he stood up, readjusted Dilynn in his arms, walked over to the the trailer door and opened it.

Kari and Jaken were involved in a shouting match, Casey was busy trying to comfort Rin, and the animals were just laying around the clearing watching the scene unfold.

Annie and Valentine were the first to notice Sesshomaru holding Dilynn and standing on the trailer step. Once they did they cam up to his side, gently wagging their tails and whining low as if to ask if their mistress was alright.

"She is fine, merely exhausted from her ordeal," Sesshomaru said to the dogs who just nodded. (A/N: my dog nods!)

At his voice Kari and Jaken stopped their squabbling and Casey looked up from a still sobbing Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken made Rin cry by saying you don't care about her!" Casey tattled, "And now she won't stop crying."

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"B-b-but, M'lord, these foolish humans were saying that you liked the pathetic wench-" he started but was cut off by a growl from the Taiyoukai. It was then that he noticed Sesshomaru still holding Dilynn in his arms.

The others noticed too, all except for Rin who was still crying. Once more, Sesshamoru was confused. How was he supposed to comfort Rin and not let go of Dilynn at the same time?

He thought of something. Going over to the other side of the camp, Sesshomaru sat down carefully against a tree, adjusted Dilynn to lean against his right sided, and called to Rin, "Come here, Rin." His voice was warm and soothing like it always was when he talked to the child.

"Coming Sesshomaru-sama," Rin sniffed. She went over to the Taiyoukai and sat down beside him. "Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken said you hated all humans including me," the girl said nearly crying again.

Sesshomaru put his hand on her head and sent his infamous Death Glare at Jaken. Upon receiving The Glare, Jaken ran sobbing for his life.

Kari and Casey were nearly sent into a fit of giggles at the new development in Jaken-intelligence.

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin, "Jaken lies, Rin. I do not hate all humans and I do not hate you," the Taiyoukai said softly. " If I hated all humans do you think I would let you, Dilynn, or her friends travel with me?"

Kari and Casey gave a slight "Hmph!" at merely being referred to as "Dilynn's friends" but at least it was better than "fool" or "wench" which were Jaken's favorite names for them. They also noticed that Sesshomaru was still holding Dilynn-who was dead to the world- while he talked to the child.

Rin was pleased- Lord Sesshomaru did care for her!

"Now it is time we set back on the road. We have lost much time due to the youkai," Sesshomaru said. "Jaken, ready, Ah-Un and Dilynn's horses. We leave as soon as preperations are complete. Leave off her horse so she may ride once she wakes."

"Yes, Milord. May I ask though, what will you do with the wench until she wakes up?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru growled threateningly at Jaken "You will address her properly, as should a servant to his lord or lady."

"Y-y-yes, Milord! But of course Sesshomaru-sama!" Cried a frightened Jaken.

Kare and Casey were slightly taken aback by Sesshomaru's tone but not nearly as much as by his defense of their cousin in the first place. They traded grins and each knew the other was thinking the same. _All it will take is a little push in both directions. _

As for Sesshomaru's answer to Jaken's question, he adjusted Dilynn in his arms and stood up.

Jaken and the girls quickly did as they were told and soon they were on the road again.

Two hours later, Dilynn stirred. _Where am I? _she thought. She realized she was moving up and down at a steady rhythm. Looking up she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. That's when she realized she was still in his arms!

"Eeep!" She squeaked a little indignately. " Let me down!" She commanded as she tried to wriggle out of his arms.

When Sesshomaru noticed her start to stir, he ignored it and kept walking. Deep down he hoped she would pretend to be asleep so he could continue to hold her.

When she demanded to be released, he held her tighter and sighed internally. _So much for that idea_, he thought.

Before Sesshomaru could get her horse, though, there was a noise in the bushes. Suddenly, out popped a demon that looked a lot like Sesshomaru--except without the facial markings and his eyes were a darker gold--along with two girls and a young man. There was a Kitsune Kit on one of the girl's shoulders and a two-tailed neko on the other girl's shoulder. The demon and the girl with the Kitsune Kit were arguing about something.

Suddenly Dilynn noticed the demon had silver dog ears protruding from the top of his head! _Oh, how cute! I want to touch them! _she thought. As she moved to get out of Sesshomaru's arms though he growled low and held her tighter. _He doesn't look like he is about to let me down. Oh well…_she thought and snuggled closer to him-much to Sesshomaru's hidden delight- and sighed happily.

At the sound of her sigh, the two who were quarreling looked up.

"What the hell? Sesshomaru what are you doing? I thought you hated humans! Why are you traveling with them and holding one in your arms?" the dog-eared boy yelled. He was wearing a red haori and hakama and was barefoot. He had a rosary around his neck. The young woman with the kitsune kit was wearing a long sleeved white blouse with a sailor collar and bandana around her neck. She wore an absurdly short green skirt that reached to just above mid-thigh. She had on knee-length white socks and brown loafers. She carried a large yellow backpack on her back. Her eyes were a deep brown. Her hair was long and black; she wore it loose and it reached down to her mid-back. The other girl was wearing a one-piece long sleeved pantsuit that fit tightly, showing off her curves while being modest. It was black with with a pink trim. At her waist she carried a katana and on her back she carried a giant boomerang. She had long black hair that was in a high ponytail. Her bangs stopped at the brow line. The other young man was wearing long and flowing purple robes and carried a staff with a brass circle and rings on the top. He had black hair that was tied back into a short ponytail at the base of his neck and had black bangs that almost reached his deep blue eyes. He wore open toed sandals and had two gold earrings in his right ear. The kit had red hair and was tied back with a blue bow. He wore blue hakamas and a light blue patterned haori with nuts on it. He wore a khaki vest on top. He went barefoot and you could see his kawaii little fox paws under his feet while he had human like hands. His bushy little tan tail stuck up from his rear.

"Who are you to question what he does?" Dilynn snapped back. "From the looks of it you're a hanyou. So whats it to a hanyou if a taiyoukai holds me in his arms?"

"Shut up, wench. I'll ask him what I want. He is my brother after all," he said smiling mischievously.

Dilynn heard the collective gasp from Kari and Casey. _His brother, eh? _Dilynn thought. She gazed up at Sesshomaru.

"Half brother," he growled. _Ouch _though Dilynn wincing.

"If you really are his half-brother, then you must be Inuyasha," Dilynn said. She noticed half of a large inl jewel hanging around the young woman with the Kitsune Kit's neck. "And you must be Inuyasha's miko am I right? And doubtless that is part of the Shikon no Tama that you shattered?"

Inuyasha and the others stood there, dumbfounded. How did she know about Inuyasha and Kagome?

Then Diylnn's words sunk in and Inuyashe and Kagome blushed at the possesive phrase Dilynn used. Kagome blushed in anger.

"I'm not _his _miko! I don't belong to anybody except myself! And my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me!" she yelled. "And so what if this is part of the Jewel? What's it to you?"

"Hey what are you saying, Kagome? Of course you belong to me! You're my Kagome! Got that! Mine!" Inuyasha said flattening his ears immediately afterwards-he knew what was coming next.

Kagome smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Inuyasha," she said hauntingly. The Kit--Shippo--was in danger of falling of the young woman's sholder from laughing so hard.

"No wait, Kagome! I'm sorry please forgive me! Please don't say it! Please!" Inuyasha begged. (A/N: whenever Kagome says 'sit' Inuyasha goes face first into the ground. Really funny.)

"Fine, just don't do it again," Kagome huffed.

"So, Sesshomaru, who's the wench?" Inuyasha asked, and with that the dog fight began.

Sesshomaru put Dilynn down drew Toukijin and advanced on Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and blocked Sesshomaru's attack.

As the fight progressed Sesshomaru's group cheered him on, and Inuyasha's friends just watched.

Soon, Inuyasha's friends began to cheer him on.

"Kill that bastard, Inuyasha! Kill 'em good!" Kagome screamed. Miroku--the monk--Sango--the demon slayer--Shippo, and Kirara--the two tailed neko--just stared at her.

"What did you say?" Dilynn growled, advancing on Kagome. "Did you just tell Inu-baka to kill Sesshomaru? Did you just call Sesshomaru a bastard?" she raged. "If anyone here is a bastard it's your hanyou. Jaken told me about him, yes that's definitely what your mutt is!"

(Scene Shift)

"Say, Sesshomaru, how'd you get your arm back?" Inuyasha asked as they locked swords.

Sesshomaru smiled his cold smile, "Why, didn't she tell you?"

"Who?" Inuyasha asked as he dodged Sesshomaru's blade.

"Why your miko of course. She came to me one night after she found you with that abominable clay pot Kikyou and slept at my fire. In return she healed my arm and I gave her my word I would never kill her. I care not if someone else kills her but I won't," Sesshomaru explained as he swiped at Inuyasha.

"You lie! Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled as he looked at Kagome. Sesshomaru laughed mirthlessly and easily dodged the attack.

Kagome had her head hung down and tears were pouring from her eyes. Everyone was staring at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

For some reason the thought of Kagome touching Sesshomaru--_**our Sesshomaru,**_a voice in her head said--drove Dilynn over the edge.

_**Relax**,_ that voice said, _**we'll get her together**…Who are you?_ Dilynn thought. _**I'm your youkai half--now relax.**_

Dilynn did as she was told. Suddenly she and her aura began to change. Her aura turned darker and very angry. Dilynn's face begane to elongate, her nails grew into claws, hands into paws until where she once stood was a giant strawberry-blond dog. (A/N: think of a lab--only strawberry-blond.)

"What happened?" Dilynn said in Japanese.

"You have released your true form," Sesshomaru said, throwing Inuyasha to the ground.

"Cool!" Dilynn said, she then remembered how angry she was at Kagome but decided to forget about it--the miko was only human--and instead turned on Inuyasha.

"You!" she howled, "You just tried to kill Sesshomaru didn't you? How dare you!" and turned to look for a now fleeing Inuyasha.

"This will be fun," Sesshomaru said. "Jaken, look after Rin and the others."

"Yes, Milord!"

Sesshomaru turned around and he too revealed his true form. Where he once stood, now a giant silver dog with a line of fluff going over his shoulder and feathering at his ankles was. He had a long fluffy tail and ears that hung down to just below his jaw line that were fluffy, too. Around his lips what was once two sets of two seperate markings, was now two sets of one marking that angled sharply around the corners of his mouth. The crescent moon that adorned his forehead when he looked human (A/N: if our beloved Sessy could ever look human) still sat upon his forehead. Although now it was in proportion to the rest of his enormous body. His luminous gold eyes looked even more fitting on him when he was in this state.

"Is that what you really look like?" Dilynn barked.

"Hai, now let us go after my worthless half-brother," he said.

Dilynn howled with joy causing shivers to run down the spines of those in the small clearing. The howl made Inuyasha stop and look back.

"Oh crap! Sesshomaru is in his true form as well? Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!"

Sesshomaru joined Dilynn at her side. He was taller than her, but not by much.

"Let's go!" Dilynn yipped and the two dogs turned and gave Inuyasha a run for his life.

"Hurry, Miroku! Use your Wind Tunnel and suck them up! Sango, please use Hiraikotsu and knock them out! Someone do something, please. Save Inuyasha!" Kagome begged tearfully.

"Kagome--where are your bow and arrows?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked down sheepishly. "I left them at Kaede's. I completely forgot to bring them," she mumbled.

"All right then, Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted.

(Scene Shift)

Kari and Casey stood in shock--that was Dilynn's true form? "Awesome!" they said together. Then they noticed Miroku sucking everything up.

"What are we gonna do?" Kari cried.

"I know, we'll do this…" Casey whispered her plan into Kari's ear.

"Where'd you come up with _that_?" Kari screeched.

"It's based on what Jaken said," Casey shrugged. "Now let's go!"

They ran inside the trailer and quickly came back out dressed in Daisy Dukes and low cut spagghetti strap shirts.

They walked over to Miroku.

"Monk," they whispered seductively. "Monk, will you please help us bear children?" (A/N: for those of you who don't know...Miroku is a perverted monk who asks every pretty young woman he meets to bear his children.)

Miroku quickly closed his wind tunnel and nearly jumped for joy at this prospect.

"I want a little girl with your hair," Kari said loosing the monk's hair and running her fingers through it.

"I want a little boy with your eyes," Casey cooed as she traced his eyes.

Miroku fainted dead away. He just couldn't handle the joy.

"Grrr…" Sango said. The two young women turned to face a seriously ticked demonslayer (A/N: Miroku and Sango like each other though they dont admit to it until later in the anime) and a deep red Kagome who covered Shippo's eyes.

"Hey, chill out! It's not like we would have slept with him! We aren't loose moral women," Kari said.

"Ya, I mean that would be seriously pathetic for us to sleep with him," Casey agreed.

"What did you say?" Kagome and Sango yelled together.

"You heard us!" the other two said. "Pathetic! Pa-the-tic!"

And with that two cat fights began. Sango dropped her sword and Hiraikotsu (A/N: she dressed for battle) and lunged for Kari. Kagome put Shippo down and lunged for Casey.

Kagome faired better in the fight than Sango--who wasn't use to catfights--did, but she was still getting the worse part of it.

Kari rolled Sango onto her back and punched her in the face, bloodying her nose. Casey--who was pinned beneath Kagome--reached up and yanked hard on Kagome's hair cause her to pitch forward. This allowed Casey to get her legs underneath Kagome and throw her off. She rolled over and scrambled to the girl and sat on her, pinning Kagome's wrists to the ground with her hands and Kagome's legs with her own.

"Get off me!" Kagome screamed as she bucked underneath Casey.

"No! Not until Lord Sesshomaru and Dilynn come back. Maybe not even then!" Casey yelled back.

"Come on Kagome--you can get her off you! You can do it!" Shippo cheared and Kirara mewed her agreement.

Kagome leaned over and bit down on Casey--hard. She felt something run down the side of Casey's arm and tasted copper--she had broken the skin.

"Aaah!" Casey screamed in agony and rolled off Kagome, clutching her arm. Immediately Annie was on top of Kagome, growling viciously, her teeth around Kagome's throat--ready to bite at the command. (A/N: I don't hate Kagome or Sango. This is just some necessary drama. ;) )

Sango bucked forward and head butted Kari--knocking the girl unconscious. She threw her off her only to have Valentine on top of her--also growling viciously with her jaws around Sango's neck.

Kirara transformed (A/N: her names pronounced kilala. she's the size of a lion when she transforms and has fire around her feet and tails. She is cream colored with black feet, two stripes around her tails, a black diamond mark on her forehead, black around her red eyes, and black ears) and roared in anger. She started to go after her mistress and Valentine before four horses stopped her.

At the start of the dog fight, Dilynn had released the horses from the trailer in case they need to quickly scatter.

Will, Match, Any, and Speed stood in front of Kirara--ready to defend Kari and Casey. Kirara tried to fly over them but they flew up to block her path. She whined nervously at Sango.

"It's alright, Kirara," Sango said. "I don't think she'll bite unless I do something."

(Scene Shift)

Sesshomaru and Dilynn chased Inuyasha through the woods and out into a tall grassy field where they lost sight of him. Dilynn began to cast about (sniff around) for him.

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga so it wouldn't reflect the sunlight and attract the dogs.

Suddenly the wind shifted and Dilynn smelled blood--Casey's.

She whimpered, "Sesshomaru, what should I do? Should I go see what's wrong or find Inuyasha?" she asked in Dog.

"Let's find Inuyasha. I know where he is," Sesshomaru answered--aslo in Dog.

Dilynn cocked her head to one side and pricked her ears. "You knew? Then why didn't you tell me?" she whined, a little miffed.

"I wanted to see how long it took you to find him. But since your friends may be in danger, I'll find out another time," he said as he walked over and nuzzled her neck in apology.

Dilynn licked his muzzle in thanks and forgiveness.

"He's over there," Sesshomaru pointed with his snout.

As Dilynn ran over to Inuyasha's hiding spot, Sesshomaru heard and "Oh crap!" and saw Inuyasha jump into the air in an attempt to flee.

_Stupid mistake,_ he thought as Dilynn lunged forward and grabbed Inuyasha by the back of his collar.

She came back with a mumbling Inuyasha dangling from her jaws and a delighted doggie grin spread across her face.

"You didn't kill him?" Sesshomaru asked, shocked.

Dilynn shook her head vigorously--which also shook Inuyasha, making him dizzy--and replied in dog that she didn't kill unless it was for food or self-defense.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly--making Inuyasha's jaw drop--turned and ran back to the small clearing. Dilynn followed close behind--Inuyasha, still grumbling, swinging from her jaws.

When the got back to the clearing, Sesshomaru paused to let Dilynn go ahead of him. She stopped and put Inyasha down--pinning him to the ground with her paw.

As she looked around, Dilynn saw Kari unconscious and Casey holding her arm crying.

"Sesshomaru, will you please keep hold of Inuyasha for me?" Dilynn asked in Japanese. Sesshomaru nodded. He stepped up and placed his paw on top of Dilynn's. She smiled and licked his muzzle--this time it was more like a kiss. This shocked Sesshomaru--did she like him?

"And don't kill him," Dilynn reminded him as she pulled her paw out from beneath his.

At the sound of Dilynn's voice, everyone--except the animals--looked up to see Dilynn and Sesshomaru standing above them, looking at them.

Dilynn walked over to Casey and nuzzled her gently, "What's wrong? What happened?" she aked in English.

Casey stopped her sobbing and explained what had happened after Dilynn and Sesshomaru left. When she came to the part about how they flirted with the still unconscious ero-houshi, Dilynn howled with laughter. It shook the entire forest and scared many flocks of birds away from their trees.

When she came to the part where Kagome bit her, Dilynn turned to the miko and growled savagely at her. If Annie hadn't been on top of her, Kagome would have run for the well.

When Casey finished her story, she removed her hand from her arm to let Dilynn see the bite.

Dilynn whined when she saw it. The skin was turning black and a sickly purple and there were two perfect semi-circles where Kagome's teeth had broken the skin, which was still bleeding freely.

"I'll fix it in a little bit," Dilynn reassured her cousin who was pale and sweating. "Where's Kari?" she asked.

"Over there, on the other side of the the demon-slayer. The girl head-butted her and knocked her out. We both might be in big trouble if it hadn't been for Annie, Valentine and the horses. When we got knocked off, the dogs jumped on top of them and pinned them better than we could have. Then the cat tried to go after the dogs and the horses stopped it," Casey explained.

Dilynn nodded and walked over to Kari. The young woman lay sprawled on the ground where she had fallen. Dilynn nudged her gently, trying to wake her up. She succeeded and was rewarded with an ear-splitting scream when Kari first opened her eyes.

Dilynn whined and dropped to the ground to cover her ears while Sesshomaru simply growled.

Kari quickly recovered, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you at first. Are your ears okay?" she asked nervously.

Dilynn stood and shook her head vigorously, trying to get rid of the ringing in her ears. She grinned her delighted doggie grin. "It's okay," she said in English, "Are you okay? Casey told me what happened."

"Ya, I'm fine. I just know I'll have a killer headache later, though," Kari smiled.

"Good ," Dilynn nodded.

She turned to look at Annie and Valentine who still had Kagome and Sango pinned. This would be the perfect time to try out her mind-speak with the dogs and horses.

'_Thank you for defending them,' _she said to the dogs and horses. _'You can let them go now. Sesshomaru and I won't let any harm come to our pack now that we're back.'_

'_As you wish, My Lady' _said a soft feminine voice in her head. The two dogs backed off.

'_Which one of you said that?'_ Dilynn asked, her head cocked to one side.

'_It was I, My Lady,' _Valentine said as she advanced toward the giant dog.

'_So that's what you sound like!' _Dilynn exclaimed as she lay down on the ground to sniff noses with her two companions.

'_And this is what I sound like!'_ said a younger voice that was slightly shrill and full of energy. Dilynn turned her head and looked at Annie who had her ears pricked and her tail wagging.

'_I figured it would be something like that,' _Dilynn laughed.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange between Dilynn and her cousin and the one between Dilynn and the dogs. He had nearly forgotten about Inuyasha when said hanyou began to struggle vainly trying to escape Sesshomaru's paw.

Sesshomaru growled a warning and Inyasha quit struggling. He couldn't reach Tessaiga, and without the sword his attacks were useless against Sesshomaru.

At Sesshomaru's growl, Dilynn look over at him. She look at Inuyasha and the now stand and extremely frightened Kagome and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: ooh! What will Dilynn do to Inuyasha? I'll leave that up to you to decide! Send in your requests along with your reviews and I'll pick the best one. P.s. I don't hate Sango or Kagome, I just needed some drama and they were readly available. All will be made up for though! See ya next time! Remember no flames, and I apologize, this chapter got a little fanciful on me. I was writing it with my best friend at five thirty in the morning. See ya!**

**Dictionary:**

ero-houshi- perverted monk

neko-cat

kistune-fox

kit-young fox

hanyou-half-demon

taiyoukai-full-blooded demon. equivilant of royalty

hakama-pants

haori-shirt/top

inu-dog

Kaze no Kizu- Wind Scar

Shikon no Tama- The Sacred Jewel, The Jewel of Four Souls

baka-dummy, stupid, idiot, etc.

Inutachi- (comes in in later chaps) dog gang/dog group

kawaii-cute

Kazaana- wind tunnel

Bakryuhaa- Backlash wave

Hiraikotsu- Sango's boomerang weapon

katana- a sword, not sure of the lenght, i think its just regular sword

okaa-san- mother, a little more formally than just okaa or okaa-chan but not as formal as okaa-sama

Tessaiga- Inuyasha's transforming sword. it was bequeated to him by his late father whom Inuyasha never met. It looks like a regular katana when a human holds it or when he isnt. but when he is it transforms to like a giant fang, only flat. it is very powerful and currently on he can wield it.

Tensaega- Sesshomaru's other sword. It was his inheritance from his father--his connection to Inuyasha. Both Tensaega and Tessaiga were made from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's fang. Tensaega cannot cut so for a long time Sessy sought to take Tessaiga away from Inuyasha but finally gave up after he aquired Toukijin. Tensaega does have its uses though, it can bring the dead back to life by allowing the wielder to see the minions of the underwold and kill them with the sword. However, the body needs to remain more or less intact.

Toukijin- made from the fangs of the demon that broke the Tessaiga--Goshinki.

Goshinki- an incarnation of Naraku. He broke the Tessaiga but was killed shortly afterward because losing the Tessaiga caused Inuyasha to lose control of his youkai side and kill him. Kagome calmed Inuyahsa down by "sitting" him.

Robe of the Fire Rat- one of the two gifts Inuyasha's late human mother gave to him. It is practically invincible from most attacks. It can be penetrated, though, as Sesshomaru has proved by sticking his hand through Inuyasha's stomach once or twice during their fights.

Naraku- hell

Tenshi- angel

Kagura- an incarnation of Naraku. She doesn't want to be his servant, though, but has no choice because he holds her heart in his hands (literally). She is a wind sorceress and has two or three wind attacks that she uses her fan for.

Dance of Dragons- Kagura's ultimate attack

Dance of Blades- Kagura's wind blades that cut practically anything in their path.

Dance of the Dead- Kagura first kills someone then she can control their dead body with this attack.

Kanna- kagura's older sister. an albino child. she is really creepy with long white hair and emotionless eyes. she carries a mirror in front of her. she uses it to show naraku anything he wants to see and suck the souls from people and control them.

Sutras- pieces of paper that have a spell or something written on them. When activated with a spiritual person's power it can do a variety of things to a demon or half demon. Depending on what's written on it, and how much power the person puts into it.

miko- a priestess

youkai- demon

ningen- human


	7. Shenanigans

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Devil-Speaker: Don't worry. Inuyasha isn't going to die, Dilynn doesn't kill for fun.**

**Serenity-Rose016: Nothing too bad will hurt him. Only his pride is gonna be hurt.**

**Black Wolf-Dog: She'll have some fun with him without seriously hurting him.**

**Saundra: Thanks so much!**

**(more in bottom author notes)**

* * *

FL: "Are you ready to find out what will happen to Inuyasha?" _sitting beside Sessy on couch_. 

Sess: _turns to Fluffy's Lady._ "So how will Dilynn kill the worthless hanyou?"

FL: _gasps_ "Dilynn doesn't kill for fun! She said that in the story!" _doorbell rings_ "Will you get it please, Fluffy?" _smiling at Sessy._

Sess: _going to door _"Fine. WHAT THE?!"

FL: "Fluffy's Lady–I love referring to myself like that–doesn't own Inuyasha or anything relating to it except this storyline. But I do own all original characters! See ya!"

Sess: _yelling _"LADY!"

* * *

Chapter 7: Shenanigans

Dilynn walked over to Sesshomaru. "I'll take Inuyasha now," she said in Japanese.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sesshomaru asked without moving.

"Wait and see. But first, scoot your paw to where it releases his sword but pins his legs. I'll put mine to pin his arms in front of him. Kari, Casey," Dilynn called, "come here please."

"Yes?" they asked looking up at their cousin.

"I need you, Casey, to wake up the monk because I need him for what I have planned for Inuyasha," Dilynn said.

"What are you going to do to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'm not going to hurt anything other than his pride," Dilynn smirked. "So there's no reason for you or the demon-slayer to interfere." Turning to Kari, Dilynn said, "I need you to take Inuyasha's sword from him, ok?" Kari nodded right before a loud SMACK echoed across the clearing. Everyone turned to look at an angry demon-slayer and a monk with a large red handprint on the side of his face.

"Owww," the monk whined. "Lady Sango, what did you do that for?"

"You know perfectly well why, Miroku!" Sango shouted. Suddenly, she turned brick red. "Pervert!" she yelled as she raised her Hiraikotsu to strike the monk on the head.

When she tried to bring it down, though, it wouldn't budge. Sango looked up. Dilynn stood above her, with the Hiraikotsu in her jaws. "I need him conscious," she growled warningly.

Sango nodded, lowering her weapon.

"Don't worry, once I'm through with him you can knock him out all you want," Dilynn said brightly as she released Sango's weapon. "Now, Monk, come with me."

They walked over to where Inuyasha lay yelling his head off and spouting obscenities.

"What do you need me to do, Lady Dilynn?" Miroku asked.

"I need you to cover Inuyasha in sutras so he can't move," Dilynn explained. "But let him still be able to speak."

"What'ya gonna do to Inu-baka?" asked Shippo.

Dilynn smiled fondly at the kitsune kit. She kinda liked him. He seemed to feel the same way towards Inuyasha that she did.

"I'm not going to hurt him. Scare the mess out of him definitely, but not hurt him. Just watch, I'm sure you'll get a good kick out of it," she said.

Kari moaned. Dilynn turned and cocked her head at her cousin who was standing by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru still stood on top of him, though it was no longer necessary. Miroku had done an excellent job of incapacitating the hanyou. "I'm all right, Dilynn. It's just all his yelling is giving me a headache," Kari said, gesturing toward Inuyasha.

Dilynn nodded and turned back to Shippo. "Kit, would you like to help out?" she asked mischievously.

"What are you gonna do with me bi-" Inuyasha started before Sesshomaru pressed down harder on him, making him cry out.

"Jip," Dilynn snarled in his face. "I am a jip. I have never mated before so therefore I am a jip–not the other word. Got it?"

Inuyasha gulped. The whole time Shippo was laughing his head off at the folly of the half-demon.

"What was it you wanted me to do, Lady Dilynn?" he asked through the tears. "And my name is Shippo, by the way."

Dilynn stood up and look at the kitsune hit, wagging her tail slightly. "I need you and Kari to tie Inuyasha's hands and feet. Tie them to where five feet of rope extend from each end. They need to meet in the middle. Make sure the knots are good ones and won't come undone. Okay? Let's see how well you and Kari can tie," she goaded.

"Sesshomaru, you can get off him now. He's not going anywhere. You might as well lay down and rest while they tie him up. It's probably gonna take a while," Dilynn said. "Although I still want you in this form."

Sesshomaru nodded and backed off of the hanyou, laying down by Rin and the trailer. The little girl was delighted to see her Lord in his true form. She went over to him and began to run her fingers through his fur.

Dilynn followed Sesshomaru and looked down at him when he lay down. Silently asking if she could lay with him.

"Yes," he sighed.

Dilynn yipped in joy and lay down, snuggling close to him. She closed her eyes with a contented sigh, waiting for the fun to begin.

Casey saw the exchange between the two. Walking over, she asked Rin, "Would you like to help me find a hotspring so I can relax and wash my arm off?" She sent a heated glare to Kagome, who avoided her gaze.

"I would love to Casey!" Rin cried, taking the young woman's good hand her own and starting to walk off.

"Hey," Dilynn called, raising her head. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No thanks, Dil, we'll be just fine. Sango, will you please make sure Miroku doesn't follow us?" Casey asked.

Sango looked over to Dilynn who nodded. "Gladly," she smirked evilly and hit Miroku on the head with her weapon as he was trying to sneak away.

Dilynn heard Sesshomaru chuckle lightly at their antics. She turned to look at him. "Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Sesshomaru asked in return.

"Well for the entire time I've known you, you've never laughed or smiled. Smirked–ya but never smiled or laughed. And twice today I've heard you chuckle!" she exclaimed.

"Do you not want me to laugh?" he asked.

"No! Not at all! I mean yes I want you to laugh. You seem nicer when you laugh–I like it. You should do it more often," she explained ash she laid her head back down.

A moment later she felt Sesshomaru put his head on top of hers. She stiffened lightly, but relaxed when he chuckled softly.

For once Inuyasha was quiet even though his mouth was open. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were equally shocked. Since when did Sesshomaru show affection to anyone? Casey and Kari traded conspiratorial smiles ands nods as Casey took Rin to the hotsprings.

"Milord! Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing? She isn't worthy of you!" Jaken squaked.

Sesshomaru snarled and snapped at Jaken. "_I _say who is and isn't worthy of my affections."

Jaken screamed in fear and ran off. Sesshomaru turned to look at Dilynn who, upon hearing Jaken's words and feeling Sesshomaru pull away, had curled into a tight ball.

She looked back, cocked her head and asked in Dog, "Am I worthy of you?" She was scared of the answer.

"Yes, you are worthy," he said in Japanese for all to hear. He licked her muzzle in a soft kiss.

Dilynn's tail began to thump wildly against the ground, stirring up dust and choking everyone in the clearing. When she realized this she immediately stopped wagging her tail and looked away–abashed.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly at this. Dilynn turned back around to look at him only to be met with another kiss-like lick. If she were human she would have blushed. She still felt the heat though and looked away.

Sesshomaru wasn't about to let it go at that, though. He got up and walked over to where Dilynn had turned her face and licked her muzzle again. He was surprised when Dilynn turned and licked back.

By this time Kari had covered Shippo's eyes and, at the hotsprings, Casey had done the same to Rin.

"Are you two through? Because if not, we'll certainly wait while you get a room," Kari jibed.

This made Sesshomaru laugh a full hearted laugh, shocking everyone beyond belief. Everyone except Dilynn who quickly joined in with him.

_Just wait until Casey hears about this,_ Kari thought. _She'll be so upset she wasn't here to see this._

But what Kari didn't know was that Casey could see and hear most of what was going on. What she did see pleased her. _It wont' be long now. It just needs to simmer until it comes to a boil,_ she thought.

Once everyone had calmed down from the scene, Dilynn relaxed and layed down. Sesshomaru curled around her and Dilynn sighed in great pleasure.

A few minutes later–a very short few minutes for Dilynn–Shippo came over to her. "Lady Dilynn, we've got Inuyasha all tied up now! He's ready for whatever you're gonna do to him!"

"Great!" Dilynn barked. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" she said, walking over to the foul-mouthed Inuyasha. "Well, fun for me at least. You might have _some_ fun but that all depends on you."

"What are you gonna do with me?" Inuyasha growled.

"I thought we already went over this? I said just wait and see, or, in your case, feel," Dilynn smirked. It was so much like Sesshomaru's that it made a shiver run down Inuyasha's spine.

Bending down, Dilynn grabbed the rope in her jaws. Standing up, she began to twirl it in the air.

"Round and round it goes!" she cried through clenched teeth, "were it stops, nobody knows!" With that she let go of the rope, which had built up considerable speed by then. The Inuyasha-rope went flying off behind Dilynn, toward the hotsprings where Casey and Rin were.

The two girls had just finished up a relaxing soak in the springs and were getting dressed when they heard a scream.

"Aaaahhhh!"

They looked up to see Inuyasha hurtling towards the spring they had just exited. It looked like he was going to land in the spring.

Suddenly, an enormous figure eclipsed the sun and, jumping over the two girls, grabbed Inuyasha's ropes.

Rin gave a small squeal of fear.

"It's okay, Rin. It's just Dilynn playing with Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother," Casey explained.

When Dilynn heard Rin's small squeal of fear, it nearly broke her heart to have the small child afraid of her. Walking over to her, Dilynn unceremoniously dropped Inuyasha with a loud ThUmP!

"Don't worry, Rin," she said, gently nuzzling the small child. "It's just me, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The girl smiled and giggled at the enormous dog. "It's okay, Dilynn. I just didn't recognize you at first. I'm okay now," she said.

Dilynn yipped in delight, picked up Inuyasha and ran back toward the clearing–throwing him in the air and catching him when he came back down.

When she arrived, Kari, Kagome, and the demon-slayer had made up and were chatting away, trying to find things they had in common.

_Now if only Casey could be more forgiving_,Dilynn thought. Growling playfully she shook her head vigorously–shaking Inuyasha vigorously as well. She walked over to Sesshomaru and dropped a very dizzy and slightly nauseous half-demon at his feet.

Looking a him, she asked, "Do you want to play with me?" She assumed the play position with her tail in the air and head on the ground.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't play," he said aloofly.

Dilynn wasn't about to be put off though. "You're just scared," she teased.

"And what would I have to be scared of?" he asked cooly.

"That I would beat your sorry arse in any game you or I could think of!" she taunted.

"As if," he scoffed.

Dilynn had enough. "Chicken!" she called trying to make chicken noises–that didn't work too well. She switched to another tactic. "Coward!" she jeered.

Sesshomaru ignored all these calls. Dilynn knew they were getting to him, though, she could see his left eyebrow starting to twitch. She had him right were she wanted him.

Dilynn knew the exact phrase that would get him to play with her. Taking a deep breath, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "SCAREDY-CAT!"

Everyone was quiet, waiting to see what Sesshomaru would do.

He raised his head. "What did you call me?" the Taiyoukai asked evenly.

"You heard me, SCAREDY-CAT!" Dilynn called again.

With that, the chase was one. Sesshomaru lunged for Dilynn. She laughed and dodged, running for the grassy field where they had found Inuyasha–grabbing the hanyou's ropes as she passed him by.

When they reached the clearing, Dilynn and Sesshomaru slid to a stop, circling each other. "Think fast!" Dilynn called, throwing Inuyasha towards Sesshomaru. (A/N: Inuyasha is never quiet. He may not have lines but he's still got lungs!) Sesshomaru caught his half-brother without a second thought.

Dilynn was beside him in an instant. She grabbed onto the rope and started to pull. When Sesshomaru pulled back, she wagged her tail madly and growled playfully–giving the rope a sharp yank.

_What am I doing?!_ Sesshomaru thought. _I don't play, I need to let go!_ But when he went to let go, his eyes locked with Dilynn's. _I can't do it!_ he realized. _I can't let go! Not only can I not let go, but I don't want to let go!_ And with that he bit down harder and pulled with all his might on the rope.

When Dilynn felt him loosen up his grip on the rope, she thought he was going to leave. But when she felt him bite down and pull, she became giddy with joy. So much so, that she lost her grip on the rope and stumbled forward–right into Sesshomaru.

When Sesshomaru felt Dilynn let go of the rope, he tossed Inuyasha over his shoulder. What he didn't realize was that Dilynn had been pulled off balance by his playful tug.

Dilynn tried to catch herself, but it was no use. She plowed into Sesshomaru with a yelp and they went down in a tangled heap of legs and tails.

When the dust settled, Dilynn was on her back with her legs in the air. Sesshomaru was sprawled on top of her with his legs splayed out to either side and his muzzle inches from hers. Both were breathing heavily.

When they realized their position, neither moved for a minute. Sesshomaru was the first to do so. He moved slowly and maintained eye contact with Dilynn the whole time.

Dilynn slowly turned over on to her stomach and stood. Maintaining eye contact with Sesshomaru the whole time.

"Are you through?" Sesshomaru's voice startled Dilynn, but not as much as the low tone in which he said it.

"What?" she asked before it dawned on her what he was talking about. "Yeah, I'm through with him," _but not with you_ she added silently, not knowing her eyes said it all.

Sesshomaru understood, though. Reverting to his human form, he released Inuyasha from his ropes with his whip. The ropes were the only things holding him because the sutras had worn off.

"I'll kill you, darn it!" Inuyasha cried, leaping for Sesshomaru. He never made it though.

Dilynn knew the hanyou would try to kill Sesshomaru to try to heal his wounded pride. When Inuyasha lunged for Sesshomaru, Dilynn lunged for Inuyasha. Only one thought raced through her mind. She caught him in her jaws and clamped down with almost enough force to break the skin.

"Don't even think about it, baka," she growled dangerously. "I won't hesitate to kill you if you try it. Don't be foolish, it's obvious you love the miko. If you want to tell her yourself I suggest you wizen up." She threw him toward the clearing where he landed at Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Kari, Shippo and everyone else's feet.

Dilynn turned back to Sesshomaru. He had somewhat of a scowl on his face. She slowly walked over to him and dropped to her belly at his feet.

"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"I could have handled it," Sesshomaru said, sounding for all the world like a petulant child.

"I know," she replied.

"Then why did you get in my way?" He was sincerely curious as to why she did it.

Dilynn turned her head away and mumbled something.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

Dilynn mumbled it again, only slightly louder this time.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "What did you say?" he asked, trying to maintain his cool.

"Because only one thought ran through my head so I obeyed it," she tried to skirt the question she knew was coming.

"Oh? And what was this thought?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

Dilynn mumbled something–again.

Once more, Sesshomaru took a deep breath. So they were back to this? "Come again?" his voice was softer this time. More open and inviting.

Dilynn took a deep breath and let it all out at once. "ICAN'TLETHIMHURTMYMATE!" she blurted. She would have turned a deep read if she was in her human state.

* * *

**oooh! What will Sessy do with this new development? Sorry if the romance is moving to fast for you! Plz review! Thanx! Now to the rest of my reviewers:**

**individuality-has-a-name-me: nice thought.**

**Kitten of the Moonlight Shadow: Thanks so much!**

**ladyc: thanks for the tip.**


	8. Power Outage

Reviews. okay, here's what's up. i'm being lazy right now and don't want to look up all of those who reviewed and what they said. so here you go, a nice big collective thanks, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!

* * *

Sess: _Yelling _"Lady! What the hell is _she _doing here?! 

FL: _Innocent sounding _"Who, darling?" _walks over to door._

Sess: _Points finger at figure in doorway _" HER! What is _she _doing here?"

FL: _turning to look at figure sounding surprised_ "Why, Kagome-chan, what are you doing here?"

Kags: _smiles and steps inside_ " I was in town and decided to stop by, You really have a lovely little place."

Sess: _narrows eyes in suspicion _"What do you mean 'in town'? We live on Lady's ranch. There is no way anyone who was 'in town' would come by with out calling first, And why were you 'in town' to begin with? What does Littletown, TX have to offer you?"

FL: _says sweetly_ " My, my, aren't we full of questions! Kags, will you please the disclaimer?"

Sess: "She knows the disclaimer?"

Kags: _ignoring Sess _" Fluffy's Lady does not own anything having to do with Inuyasha except this story line."

FL: "I also own all original characters in this story, but I don't own "Showpiece" by Out of Eden. Enjoy!!! Oh I don't own Prince of Tennis either. Don't know who does."

Kags: "Or Liar, Liar. Or Happy Feet. Or Because I Said So. Or any other movies/songs she used/borrowed."

Sess: _Turn back to door _" What the f-"_ cut off by everyone_

ALL: "Sesshormaru watch your mouth!"

* * *

Be warned. My best friend got her a s/n with fanfiction so she is now my co-writer. Her author notes are in **bold**. Mine are regular. Her name is Dreamish.

* * *

Chapter 8: Power Outage

Dilynn sat there, not looking at Sesshomaru. She looked at the trees, the grass, the bugs in the grass, a particular intersing looking cloud, she looked at anything except Sesshomaru.

"Dilynn," Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru's voice took her attention away from the cloud. "Relax Dilynn".

She knew what he ment but she didn't want to, not yet.

"Dilynn," he said a little more coaxing this time.

She shook her head no. She really really didn't want to.

This was getting frustrating for Sesshomaru. Deciding on a different route, he again revealed his true form.

Dilynn looked up when she saw him transform. She wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"What are you doing?" she asked in Dog.

Sesshomaru silently padded over to Dilynn. Lying down he curled around her and sighed lightly.

His breath tickled Dilynn's ear and sent a shiver down her spine.

Sesshomaru felt the shiver and curled tighter around her.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"What? What are you thanking me for?" Dilynn asked thoroughly confused.

"For protecting me," he relpied in a low voice, sending another shiver down Dilynn's spine.

"Oh," was all she said. She snuggled closer, happy he wasn't mad at her.

"Now relax, " He said again.

Dilynn raised her head and looked at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I want you to," he said slowly.

"Why?" she sounded desperate, scared.

"I want to see what you look like after your first time," Sesshomau answered.

"What do you mean what I look like after my first time?" Dilynn demanded.

Sesshomaru raised his head to look at her and caught her eye. "Once you transform for the first time, your human appearance changes. Sometimes it is a small change like hair or eye color. Others it gives you marks like mine. Then there are times where your ears change and give you more sensitive hearing," He explained gently.

Dilynn cocked her hear, "I wonder what it will be like on me?" she wondered.

"Thats why I told you to relax. I'm curious as well," Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Oh. Umm, Sesshomaru, how do I, ya know, How do I ,um, go back to normal?" Dilynn asked, a little unsure how he would react.

"You mean," Sesshomaru said slowly, "that you don't know how to return to normal?"

Dilynn nodded and looked away. Unwilling to look at him for fear he would laugh.

And laugh he did, so much so that he was rolling on his back and kicking his legs in the air.

"It's not funny!" Dilynn sniffed and got up to walk away. In an instant Sesshomaru had her by the scruff of the neck and was gently pulling her back towards him. Dilynn had no choice but to go along with his rough treatment. _Although_ she thought _its not really that rough. In fact, its rather kind of nice. _She sighed and laid down beside him again, shoving her head underneath one of his great forepaws.

_what the?_ Sesshomaru thought. _She is submitting to me?...__**She loves you and trusts you enough to do so. Why not return the favor?**__... Never! This Sesshomaru never submitts to anyony!...__** You can drop the "This Sesshomaru" act, its just us. And you have submitted before**__... To Father and Mother! Never anyone else!...__** What about your instructors? Your teachers? Your aunts, uncles,**__...All right! I get it! But they were all older and wiser that me-at the time...__**It's still submission**__...Shut up! I get your point!...__**Good**_

Sesshomaru turned over onto his back, removing his paw from Dilynn's neck.

_Did he just submit to me? Me, of all people...__**dogs**__...whatever. Did he really submit though?_ Dilynn looked down at the rather ungraceful position Sesshomaru was in. Sure enough he was in a submissive posture-his belly up and throat bared. _Whoa, he really did didn't he?...__**You betcha he did**__..Remind me who you are again?...__**Your other self**__...What other self?...__**Your youkai self**__...Oh, man this is confusing!...__**What is?**__... Should I refer to myself as "me" or "we"? I mean this really is a grammatical nightmare!...__**Not really. Sesshomaru doesn't seem to have any trouble with it**__...He's got one too?...__**Yep**__...Okay, so I'll follow his lead in grammar...__**Just don't do the "This Dilynn" thing. It really wouldn't work for you**__...You're probably right...__**I am**__...Cocky much?...__**Nope, just confident**__...Whatever._

"Uh, Sesshomaru-" Dilynn began but was cut off by a yell from an extremely ticked hanyou with an extremely large sword.

"Hey Sesshomaru, when did you start submitting to females?" Inuyasha sneered. "You really are pathetic brother. I mean females are just good for cooking food and warming your bed!"

"Inuyasha!" said hanyou's ears flattened against his skull. He turned around slowly to face an enraged miko.

"This ought to be good," Sesshomaru chuckled as he rolled onto his belly. He looked up. Dilynn stood over him protectively, with her head lowered and fangs bared. (A/N: head-to-head, tail-to-tail.) He stood up, catching Dilynn on his back with a yelp from her. "Relax," he said again.

"But how?" Dilynn whimpered.

"Think of your loved ones, your friend and family, and yourself as a human. remember this and you'll return to your original state," he said calmly eyes never waivering from the whimpering hanyou and enraged miko.

"All right," she said. Taking a deep breath she thought of her life, her friends, her family,and herself as a human. Slowly but surely her body relaxed and returned to its human form. Looking around she realized she was still on Sesshomaru's back.

"You can let me down now," Dilynn suggested.

Glancing back at her, Sesshomaru said, "Not a chance."

"But why?" she demanded.

"Because if the miko does not subdue the hanyou then he might attack and you'll be safer up there, " he stated looking back at the now arguing couple.

"Thanks," she replied quietly. All of a sudden noticed she could understand clearly what the two were arguing about.

"Take it back!!!!" Kagome hollared.

"Why should I? It's true ya know!" Inuyasha hollared back.

"It is not! Women are good for more than just being your personal slaves!" Kagome shouted.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. "You're one to talk. You can't even take care of yourself in battle let alone anyone else!"

"Maybe that is true, but Sango is proof of my statement. She is the last of her kind and making her family proud!" Kagome panted out. Sango, who stood behind her, blushed at the young woman's praise.

"If that is true then how come every time she goes against Kagura, she is foolish enough to throw her Hiraikotsu even though it has never worked before and always gets thrown back at her! Face it Kagome, women are pretty much useless!" Inuyasha spat.

Sesshomaru heard every word that the hanyou said. _How wrong you are, Inuyasha_. He though of Iziyame and the Ladies of Dreams. They were the strongest of their clans. The woman on his back was proof of that.

"Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru turned his head at the sound of Dilynn's voice. He finally noticed the anger and indignity rolling off her in waves.

"Yes?"

"Will you take me over to the trailer so I can get Sakura?" Dilynn asked while trying to remain calm.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly confused.

"My flute, Iziyame called it Sakura," Dilynn explained.

Sesshomaru was still confused but decided to ask about it later. He nodded and took off. An instant later he was crouching down beside the trailer.

"Thanks," Dilynn said as she ran back inside the trailer and came out with the flute.

"Get back on," Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" Dilynn asked again.

"Because I already told you you'll be safe up there if the mutt decided to attack." Sesshomaru reminded her. Dilynn shrugged and climbed back up on his back. This time she grabbed a little fur and held on as he took off.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as they came to a stop in the field.

"I'm going to practice my powers on the hanyou," she stated. "I'm going to change his attitude towards women."

"What if it goes wrong and he only bacomes enraged?" Sesshomaru asked genuinely concerned.

"Then I'll sing him to sleep or you could just be my prince charming and protect me!" Dilynn teased. "Now lets just hope this works. " She crossed her fingers and yelled hoping to gain Inuyasha's attention, "HEY HANYOU!!!!!" ..._**It worked**__...I know it did. I wanted it to...__**Now you did it, we're in trouble**__...Oh shut up! I can handle it...__**Ya, right. You mean Sesshomaru can**__...Oh go get back in your cage like a good mutt...__**Jip**__...Oh do be quiet, You are so making it hard to concentrate...__**We're all going to die**__... Put your big girl panties on and DEAL WITH IT!_

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice.

Ignoring the treatening tone of voice--Sesshomarue would protect her- Dilynn continued.

"I've got a song for you! So listen up. Its called Showpiece by Out of Eden!" And with that, Dilynn raised Sakura to her lips and began to weave her spell. (A/N: I messed with one phrase. instead of dress, I put act.)

_Yo, I don't appreciate you telling me the way I should live_

_No, I think the choices you've laid out for me, the end is negative._

_So, take all your imagery and idealogy, yes I'll be fine _

Inuyasha cocked his head at this.

_When you go, I'd rather not display my physical I'd rather use my mind_

_You act all I am to be is, just a sexy, sexy thing,_

_Just a showpiece for all to see like a bently or your diamond ring_

_I know that I am more tnan that (don't belive the hype_)

Kagome, Sango, Kari and Casey cheered at this.

_The on who made the stars and sun gave meaning to my life,_

_Ohhh, I don't need you to define my b-e-a-u-t-y,_

_I'd rather draw the line_

_Ohhh, I don't need you on my team, what you're selling is a pipe dream __and I don't need it baby._

Kagome was pointedly glaring at Inuyasha who looked a little confusded and dizzy.

_Hey! It seems a shame to me._

_I've been reduced to an object of lust and hate._

Sango turned her glare full-force on Miroku who squirmed where he stood.

_No Way! Please understand that I refuse to be simply a height and weight_

_This day, somwhere we've lost the value of what a woman is supposed to be._

_A Queen. respected and defined by her creator size 24, size 10, or size 3._

Inuyasha looked less dizzy and more confused. Dilynn hoped her song was working.

_You act like all I am to be is just a sexy, sexy thing_

_Just a showpiece for all to see like abentley or a diamond ring_

_I know that I am more tnan that (don't belive the hype_ )

_The on who made the stars and sun gave meaning to my life,_

_Ohhh, I don't need you to define my b-e-a-u-t-y,_

_I'd rather draw the line_

_Ohhh, I don't need you on my team, what you're selling is a pipe dream __and I don't need it baby._

Inuyasha was looking less confused and more certain about...something. Dilynn again hoped the song worked. If not-Sesshomaru would protect her.

_It's my choice and I will decide, I won't let you destroy my pride. _

_I'm no showpiece for you to hide, and lose all I am inside._

_God made me and I'm beau-ti-ful, I won't act like that kind of girl._

_R-e-s-p-e-c-t see, thats the way you got to look at me._

_Its my choice and I will decide I won't let you destroy my pride._

_I'm no showpiece for ou to hide, and lose all I am inside._

_God made me and I'm beau-ti-ful, I won't act like that kind of girl._

_R-e-s-p-e-c-t see, thats the way you got to look at me._

Dilynn stopped singing. She looked at Inuyasha. He was standing there looking at nothing. He snapped out of his trance like stare and looked at Kagome with new eyes.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean what I said before. Women are good for more than that. You are smart, beautiful and very successful. You are also very strong. You, your mother, and Sango are all proof of that," He said sincerley before turning to Dilynn.

Dilynn sat in awe. _It worked, it really worked...__**It better have worked**__...I know it did..__**Keep telling youself that**__...Oh, hush!_

As he came forward, Sesshomaru lowered his head and growled low.

"Wait, brother," Inuyasha said. "I merely wish to apologize and thank Dilynn. she has shown me women's true worth. And I-" he choked.

Dilynn looked at him strangely. Was her spell wearing off? ..._**Uh-oh, I told you so**__..Do you not know the meaning of shut up? It means put your lips together and zip it!_

"I-" Inuyasha started again but chocked...again. He blinked several times as if trying to clear something away from his eyes. The peaceful look he had been wearing left his face.

"Oh crap," Dilynn said as he looked at her.

"'Oh crap'? What do you mean 'oh crap'?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What I mean is the spell has worn off already!" Dilynn shouted. _**Now ya did it. Just had to tell him about the spell. Good one.**__...For the last time. Shut your freakin' mouth! I have enought to deal with without you in my head...__**Where else am I suppose to go? In your butt?**__...At least you might be suffocated down there...__**If I die, you will just be a human**__...True, but at least I wouldn't have to listen to you sqauwking...__**I beg your pardon. I do not squawk**__...Keep telling yourself that._

"Wench! So you did put a spell on me! I knew it! I knew you were up to no good! " Inuyasha declared, lunging for Dilynn who was still sitting on Sesshomaru's back.(A/N**: Sesshomaru is such a gentleman...**demon**..whatever. I don't think I like this Inuyasha dude. Women don't just warm men's beds...**SHHHHH!!!!_clamps hands over Dreamish's mouth_..Don't say it like that!..**What, I was merely going to say that we cook and clean. I mean men would never find there socks or cough cough underwear**..._rolls eyes_ Yes yes, now back to Dilynn)

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha coming and quickly feinted to the left.

When Inuyasha's claws hit nothing but air he became seriosly enraged. He drew Tessaiga. (A/N: **So did he like put it away or sumthin'?**...Yes, he had put it away but he took it back out again...**I hope he didn't cut off anything important wink wink**...Dreamish!.._**whines **_**What did I do now?**...You dirty little heiffer...**Moo**...Grrrr! We'll finish this at the end of the chapter...**yes, we will**) "WIND SCAR!" he screamed aiming for Sesshomaru.

"Hold on!" Sesshomaru called to Dilynn.

"To what?!?" she cried.

"My fur if you have to!" he called back, dodging the attack.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha yelled again.

This time Sesshomaru leapt into the air and hovered above his confused brother.

"You can fly?" Dilynn shrieked, glad she had a firm hold of his fur.

"I never said I couldn't," he replied nonchalantly.

Inuyasha looked up. He smirked when he saw Sesshomaru in the air.

"Runnaing away are you, coward?" Inuyasha jeered.

"No, I'm just protecting the one I love. Something you have are terrible at doing," Sesshomaru said, landing behind Kagome and her group.

"You bastard! Get away from them!"

Kagome looked behind her and shrieked in fear.

Dilynn didn't hear Kagome's shriek, she sat numbly on top of Sesshomaru. _Did he just call me the one he loves? So does that mean he loves me?...__**I'll answer that in song**__...Please don't. Please I beg you...__**(singing) L- is for the way he looks at you, O- is for the only one he sees, V- is very, very extraordemonary, E- is everything that Sess-**__...I think you broke my ears...__**That was a dumb movie**__...Was not!...__**Too**__...Uh-uh!...__**uh-huh**__...Was not!...__**Why not?**__...Because I said so...__**Another lame movie**__...Liar, Liar!...__**Another one. How long are you going to drag this out?**__...'Till you give in...__**Uncle**__...Thank you...__**Only because you need to get back to reality before you fall off lover boy's back**__...He'll kill you if he ever found out that you said that...__**Not if Inuyasha kills us first!**__...Sesshomaru won't let that happen...__**Keep telling yourself that**__...Shut up, that gets real old real quick...__**Telling yourself that keep**__...So stupid...__**It's differ'nt idiot**__...Smart b-...__**Jip**__...Hardly...__**I think we have established the fact**__...What fact?...__**That he loves you**__...I'll ask him later...__**Just don't forget to remember-**__...Don't start on songs. Trust me I won't forget._

Dilynn was jarred from her thoughts when Sesshomaru landed from another dodged attack. She looked down. Apparently Kagome and her friends weren't to keen on stopping the battle and had quickly moved out from in front of Sesshomaru.

Dilynn, on the other hand, was tired of this. She wanted the battle over and she wanted it over now.

She looked Inuyasha over. He was half inu-youkai right? Well all dogs hated the "b-word" and all obeyed the "s-word". _Right?...__**No you just made that one up**__...Nope, it's a fact. You are now muted...__**You can't mute me!**__...My mind, my rules. Goodbye._

"Inuyasha!" she called out, getting his attention. "Inuyasha! You're a bad dog! Bad boy! Bad bad bad dog! You don't try and kill your brother! That's a big no-no! Now SIT!"

Inuyasha's ears had lain back in shame at being called a "bad-dog". He flinched and cowared lower to the ground each time after that. When Dilynn told him to "sit", though, he opened his mouth to laugh only to be greeted by good old Tera-Firma.

"What the-?" Kagome stuttered, staring in shock at Inuyasha. "Since when did the necklace work for anybody except me?"

"Well, now that was unexpected," Dilynn stated. "I thought he would sit-" Inuyasha went face first into the dirt again, "oops, anyway, I thought he would plop on his haunches, not go face first into the ground. Um, Sesshomaru, what's the matter?" The young woman could feel Sesshomaru shaking underneath her.

Sesshomaru shook his head, trying desperately to hold in the laughter. He was just now realizing how very little control over his life his younger brother truely had.

"Inuyasha," Dilynn called to the recovering hanyou, "listen up. You know I don't kill needlessly. I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to. You owe me your life--two times over at least--so I'm saying you should start repaying me by leaving now. Or else Sesshomaru or I will kill you for trying to kill us."

"Dilynn's right!" Kari called from her position safely behind Sesshomaru's back legs.

"You really should listen," Casey piped from beside Kari.

"Inuyasha, they're right you know," Kagome declared. Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha said, but he sheathed his sword (A/N: **Be careful, it's sharp!**...They have a scabbard you know...**Kagome would be so upset if something happened to Princess Sophia**...Wait, did you just steal that line from "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days"?...**No I borrowed it, they can have it back now that I'm done with it. But Kags would make him sleep on the couch or sumthin**...Hick...**And proud of it**...Back to the story you.) and turned away.

"Bye Sesshomaru, Lady Dilynn. Goodbye Rin and Kari. Casey, I'm sorry that I bit you. I feel absolutely horrible that I did," Kagome apologized.

"I forgive you," Casey said with a smile.

When the Inutachi left, Sesshomaru let Dilynn off his back.

Kari and Casey walked up to Dilynn.

"You still have a ways to go," Kari said.

"That's a stupid cartoon," Dilynn rebutted.

"What is?" Casey asked.

"Prince of Tennis. That's where she got that silly quote from. That's the main character's main line," Dilynn explained.

"Whatever, let's set up camp so we can get some sleep," Casey replied, completely uninterested in the topic.

The girls nodded and began to set up camp. Sesshomaru had other plans for Dilynn though.

* * *

Dreamish: "So what's the guy with make-up's plans for poor Dilynn?" 

FL: _looks around nervously_ "You really want him to come alive and kill me for that don't you?"

Dreamish: "For what?"

FL: "For calling him 'the guy with make-up'! That's what!"

Dreamish: " Oh, if he comes to life he won't _kill_ you. In fact, I think it would rather be a dream come true...for you...if ya know what I mean."

FL: "DREAMISH!"

Dreamish: "Lady and Fluffy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marraige, then comes a baby demon in a baby carraige. Ahh, every girl's dream."

FL: "What is?"

Dreamish: "To be wife to Sesshomaru."

FL: "'Cept, yours. Your heart lies with Orlando Bloom."

Dreamish: "sigh He is cute! Ofcourse, Pirates...duh! Oh and Johnny Depp AND his multiple personalities...faints"

FL: "Loser. And you were making fun of me for liking Sesshomaru when he's not even real. And here you are fainting over Jack Sparrow and his little critters."

Dreamish: coughs "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow thank you very much. Except for the one that laid an egg...and liked the goat...just a little creepy...oh and the one who lost his brain! Inuyasha lost his a **long** time ago."

FL: "Good thing I don't like him. And quit spoiling the movie for those who haven't seen it!"

Dreamish: "Ok, Ok. Anyways back to make-up boy. You won't have to worry about him coming to life tonight. Looks like he and Dilynn have some 'plans'. Bad Bad author, don't ya know that this is rated TEEN!"

FL: "Um, hello! I have not done any inuendos in this story. That has all been you in all the author notes. With all your 'wink wink's and 'cough cough's. Dirty minded little-"

Dreamish: "Oh no you just didn't! snaps hand in air _I _might have said it..umm..suggested it. But _you_ tiny miss thing were _thinking _it."

FL: "I never said anything of the sort. If I thought it--which I so deny doing--I never said a word. So there. Take it and shove it! Goodbye folks! Tune in for the next chapter it'll be a howl!"

Dreamish: "Yep, its gonna be wolfishly delightful." Sigh "Writers cramp and early in the morning sure does a number on one's sanity. Ofcourse even more so for FL...I mean she had none to begin with. Gotta love her though...sometimes."

FL: _sticks toungue out at Dreamish_.

Together: theme music in background Tune in next time for more Bulldog News...umm...we mean To Wish Upon A Star! Goodnight! **Sleep tight!** Don't...**let Sesshomaru bite!"**


	9. The Wolf Incident

Dreamish: "And we're back, folks."

FL: _sighs and rolls eyes_ "You know you aren't a talk-show host right?"

Dreamish: "Ya. So, what's your point?"

FL: "Never mind. Anyway, sorry about the long wait you guys. But for your extreme pleasure I have made this update a double update."

Dreamish: "That means that she is putting up two chapters. Not just one like normally."

FL: _frowns at Dreamish_ "I'm sure they know what a double-update is, Dreamish. You really don't want to insult our readers or reviewers. They might not come back then."

Dreamish: _makes a face a FL_ "Well I just thought that there might be new people who don't know the fanfic lingo. I thought that this might help them."

FL: "Whatever. As you can see, there will not be a regular muse in this chapter."

Dreamish: "Why not?"

FL: "If you'd let me finish I'll tell you." _Dreamish nods with a fearful look on face_ "Because this chapter—or parts of it anyway—were originally part of the last chapter. In my manuscript I only did a squiggly line and the chapter's title on the side to mark where the chapter starts. So I decided that we would do an author muse at the start and end this time."

Dreamish: _smiles brightly_ "You really are smart. You know that?"

FL: _a little unnerved by Dreamish's smile_ "Uh, thanks? I guess. I don't own anything having to do with Inuyasha except this story line. I also own any original characters."

Dreamish: "Enjoy this chapter. Chapter 9: The Wolf Incident. Ja ne! Remember my author notes are in **bold**."

* * *

To Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 9: The Wolf Incident

_**

* * *

**__**Sesshomaru's/Dilynn/Koga's beast **Thoughts/Human Conscious_ "Talking" Actions

* * *

Once the Inutachi was gone and camp had been set up for the night, Sesshomaru made sure that Jaken and the animals were on guard. He had gone back to his human form, but once everything was set up he relaxed to his true form. 

Dilynn was standing in the clearing looking up at the stars when Sesshomaru picked her up gently by the collar of her shirt and, depositing her on his back, took off. (A/N: **I can't imagine Dilynn not putting up a fuss about being handled that way…**Well of course she was upset! She put up quite a yell…**Well then why didn't you say that**…Because I didn't know how to put it in the story…**Oh.**)

Dilynn hung on for what she was sure was dear life as Sesshomaru practically flew to the grassy field where she had caught Inuyasha (A/N: **Why didn't he fly?...**Because I didn't want him to.) and she and Sesshomaru had shared an overall lovely day. (A/N: **I didn't think it was that good a day…**How many times are you going to interrupt the story?...**Until I get all my questions answered…**She was being sarcastic you know.)

Dilynn was nearly thrown off his back as Sesshomaru came to a sudden stop at the far end of the field.

"What's the big idea?" she asked as she regained her sense of direction.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru replied.

"I mean why did you grab me out of the blue like that? Why did you bring me back to the clearing? And," Dilynn took a deep breath, "why did you call me the one you love?" she whispered the last part.

Sesshomaru almost whined at her ignorance. Turning his head, he gently picked her up again and set her down on the ground.

"What?" Dilynn asked, looking up at him. He looked indecisive about something.

Sesshomaru carefully lay down and pulled Dilynn to his side. Curling around her, he lay his head down at looked at her.

Dilynn looked around. She couldn't go anywhere—not that she wanted to—Sesshomaru's tail and head made sure of that. Laying down against his side, she sighed and resumed her vigil of the stars, waiting for him to answer her questions.

"If I had asked you would you have come with me?" the Taiyoukai asked in response to her first unanswered question.

"If you had given me a reason I would've," Dilynn affirmed.

"Now I know," he said simply. "I would not have given you a reason in front of your cousins, though."

"Why?"

"Because they would have gotten emotional and their scent is not pleasant when they're emotional," he stated in a monotone.

"Are you saying they stink?" Dilynn asked a little mortified. Did she stink when she got emotional?

Sesshomaru sensed her unease and told her gently, "Your scent is pleasant in any emotional state. Especially when you're calm or curious."

Dilynn blushed deeply and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"As for why I brought you back to the clearing, isn't it obvious?"

"'Cause you wanted to be alone with me?" she asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru nodded and Dilynn cuddled closer to his side—pleasing him to no end.

"Because I do," Sesshomaru whispered. (A/N: **How can he whisper when his vocal chords are that huge?...**Because I wanted him to so he did. Now stop interrupting the story.)

It took a moment for Dilynn to realize what he was talking about. When she did, her eyes shot open and she whipped her head around to look him in the eyes. She could sense no deception in those magnificent golden orbs.

"Sesshomaru," she cried softly.

In an instant he was in his human form and had her in his arms. He gently thumbed the tears from her face.

"Why do you cry?" he asked.

Dilynn buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed. A moment later, she felt herself lifted into Sesshomaru's arms (A/N: Bridal Style). He turned and strode to a tree. He sat beneath it and held Dilynn close.

A few minutes later, she looked up at him.

"What kind of spell have you put on me?" Dilynn asked jokingly. "Somewhere since we first met I lost my heart …to you," she finished softly.

Suddenly, Dilynn felt Sesshomaru's lips on hers. She responded with all the love she felt for him.

When they broke apart for air, Sesshomaru leaned his forehead against Dilynn's. "When did you steal mine?" he asked.

"I didn't even know I had it," she smiled. "I certainly hope I won't lose it. I will try my best not to break it either."

Sesshomaru smiled—actually smiled—and gave Dilynn another kiss.

_**See, this isn't so bad,**_ Sesshomaru's beast pointed out. _Quiet, I'm rather busy here…**Too busy for me?...**Way too busy…**That hurts…**I care why?...**Because we're the same?...**Not quite…**I'm leaving…**Thank God…**Jerk…**Yep. _Sesshomaru deepened the kiss.

_All right!_ Dilynn and her youkai thought as one.

The new couple pulled apart again for air. Dilynn sighed comfortably and leaned against Sesshomaru. A cool breeze blew across the clearing and sent a slight shiver through her body.

"Are you cold?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A little," Dilynn nodded.

A second later she was tucked into a giant warm fur ball.

She looked up. "What are you doing, Sesshomaru?" He was in his true form (A/N: **No duh…**Shut-up.)

"You are cold. I have no blankets but I have myself. You will not be cold with me," he explained.

"Thank you," she smiled and scooted closer to him, closing her eyes.

"I would do anything for you," Sesshomaru said to the already sleeping Dilynn. He lay his head down next to her and slept a light sleep.

Sometime during the night, the wind shifted causing Sesshomaru to come awake at the vaguely familiar aura rapidly approaching.

"So," the person came to an abrupt stop just out of Sesshomaru's reach. "looks like you lost your heart to a mortal."

"I would watch what I say were I you," Sesshomaru warned. "Despite her appearances, she is not a mere mortal."

"Oh?" the creature sniffed the air. "You're right. She ain't a mere mortal. What the hell is she then? She ain't a hanyou. She doesn't stink like the mutt." (A/N: **Have you figured out who it is yet?...**Will you quit interrupting the story!)

"You're right, wolf, she isn't a hanyou. Even if she was a mortal, what's wrong with loving a mere mortal? As I recall, you lost your heart to my half-brother's miko," Sesshomaru reminded him.

"Kagome! Her name is Kagome! And she only travels with that stinkin' hanyou from obligation 'cause she's the one that broke the jewel!" Koga raged.

"Hmmm, what's up?" a sleepy-eyed Dilynn asked. "What's with all the yelling?" Her eyes looked to where Koga was standing. "A wolf!" she shrieked in fear. "A wolf! Please don't let him hurt me! Please!" Dilynn cried, clinging to Sesshomaru's side.

Sesshomaru's covered Dilynn with his tail. She immediately calmed down when she felt his loving warmth cover her. _Out of sight, out of mind right?...__**That doesn't always work…**__You aren't helping! That wolf wants to get me!...__**You're hysterical…**__Don't you remember? That event?...__**No…**__Don't make me remember either!_

"What's with your woman, Sesshomaru? I've never met her so why is she scared of me?" Koga asked with genuine concern. He didn't like it when pretty women were scared of him for no reason.

"I do not know. I suggest you leave, though, before she becomes uncontrollable. She just might kill you then. She would believe it to be in self defense," Sesshomaru said darkly. (A/N: **How did he know she might kill him?...**He could smell her aura remember?...**Oh…**Dummy.)

Turning to Dilynn, he removed his tail. Dilynn cringed and cried out at being in the open. Sesshomaru nuzzled her gently. "What's wrong?"

"Wolves…tired to…kill me," she panted out. "Don't want to die!" she cried out. Turning into her true form, she lunged for a very surprised Koga.

"Hey! What the hell! I've never met you before! Watch it!" he cried as he avoided a swipe from one of her forepaws. (A/N: **Why doesn't Koga transform?...**For once you've asked a good question…_**sticks tongue at FL…**_I don't know if he can. If he can then the reason is because he isn't as strong as Sessy and fears the wrath of the Lord.)

Dilynn yelped as she felt Sesshomaru grab hold of her scruff. She instinctively relaxed in his hold.

"What is the matter with you?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Why are you so intent on killing that wolf?" (A/N:** Big mistake!...**Shhhhh! Don't spoil it!)

At the word "wolf" Dilynn went crazy. She started squealing, yelping, and snarling while writhing to escape Sesshomaru's hold.

Sesshomaru held firm, though. He knew if he released her, she might well go on a killing rampage.

"Dilynn!" he yelled, trying desperately to get his beloved's attention. "Koga," he called when he realized that she would never calm down unless he left, "I suggest you leave. NOW."

"Right," Koga nodded and took off.

As soon as he was gone, Dilynn relaxed into her human state and sat on the ground sobbing.

Sesshomaru lay down and curled around the young woman, pulling her close to his side.

"What is the matter? What happened, Dilynn?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

Dilynn sobbed for a few minutes before finally calming down. She took a deep breath.

"When my cousins and I were eight, our parents took us up to a National Park. It's were places like this still exist in certain amounts—only without the demons. We had been camping out for a couple of weeks and it was our last night there. Kari got the bright idea that it would be fun to scare our parents by going into the surrounding woods and not tell them. So we left, but we didn't have any idea that just beyond the clearing was a pack of wolves. Apparently it had been a very lean season for them. I still remember the savage and desperate look in their eyes," Dilynn shuddered at the memory. "I guess the thought that three eight year olds would make a delicious meal. When they attacked, Kari and Casey scrambled back to the camp. I was frozen in fear, however. I couldn't move and all I did was scream when they attacked. I guess my scream was loud enough for my parents to hear and shrill enough to stop the wolves for a moment. They did attack again, though. Luckily my parents arrived not long after and shot a couple of them before the rest fled. My arm was severely lacerated and one of my legs was broken. My neck was fractured from when they knocked me to the ground. I had a concussion too."

"I can see how that would be horrible for you. I am very sorry, truly I am," Sesshomaru said as he curled tighter around Dilynn. "Sleep now, he will not return. Nor will anyone harm you; I will make sure of that."

Dilynn nodded sleepily and lay down, resting her head on Sesshomaru's side. "We have to go back home in two weeks," she mumbled.

Nodding, the great Taiyoukai looked down at the now sound-asleep woman that he loved. "As long as I am here no harm shall ever com to you. I promise you that, my love," he said aloud.

Dilynn sighed and relaxed into a deep slumber where she slept peacefully without interruption of thought or dream. Save the one she always had dreamed since meeting Sesshomaru.

In the dream, she and Sesshomaru were wed and mated. They lived happily together. But the location constantly switched between Feudal Japan and Modern America. They had three children and led a peaceful life—or as peaceful as one can get when living with three kids and a red head.

Koga left the clearing in a hurry, not bothering to look where he was going. If he had he would have realized that he was headed in the direction of Sesshomaru's camp.

As it was, he was thinking of his next visit to Kagome. He would ask her if she knew of the "Dilynn" woman. He was brought out of his musings when his feet connected with a body sending him face-first into the dirt.

Casey sat up and started to scream when a hand quickly covered her mouth. She looked up to see a set of worried chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

"Are you gonna scream?" the owner asked.

Casey thought for a moment, Sesshomaru had ordered Jaken to teach them all to sense auras. She quickly inspected Koga's and couldn't find any malevolence in it. She nodded.

"Good," Koga said. Standing, he turned to leave when Casey reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"The name's Koga. I'm the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Who're you?" he asked in return.

"Name's Casey. I'm Lady Dilynn's cousin," Case introduced herself. This stranger—Koga—interested her. (A/N: **Why did she introduce herself as Lady Dilynn's cousin?...**Real good question. I'm not sure.)

Koga was intrigued by her too. "You know Dilynn?" Casey nodded

"How do you know her?" she queried.

"She just tried to kill me," Koga stated flatly.

"She wouldn't do anything like that! You must've done something to her or Sesshomaru," Casey replied.

"Well I didn't," Koga retorted. "She was sleeping while Sesshomaru and I talked. When she woke up she screamed 'wolf!' and changed into a giant dog—like Fluffy—and attacked me!"

"You know Lord Sesshomaru will kill you if he found out you called him 'Fluffy'," Koga shrugged. "Wait—did you say you're a wolf?" Koga nodded. "Well that explains it. When Dilynn was eight, she was attacked by a pack of wolves and severely injured. Ever since, she's been deathly afraid of wolves. There are no longer any wolves where she lives because they've either all been killed or fled. She's a dead shot with her shotgun," Casey proclaimed.

"Her what?" Koga was seriously confused. "What's a 'shoto-guno'?"

Casey giggled. "Sorry, her weapon. It's really powerful. If it hits you in the head or chest (A/N: Or any other vital spots for that matter...**Cover yourselves men! You might want to put some armor--**Dreamish! That is so wrong!**...What? I was just trying to warn them...**NO MORE WARNINGS!**...Fine...**Thank you.)you don't have much chance of living," she explained and gave Koga a big smile. "Do you understand now?"

Koga scratched his head and smiled back at the young woman. She was kinda pretty. _Wait no! I can't think those thoughts! That's betraying Kagome!...__**it's not like she cares about you like that, anyway**__…She's only loyal to the mutt because of her sense of duty!...__**Sure she is…**__she is!...__**Really? Think about it, whenever he sees the dead miko, she goes back to her time then forgives him. She **_**doesn't**_** come to you…**__True…__**see?...**__ya whatever…__**this young woman seems to like you, though…**__Leave it at that!...__**fine.**_

"Whatever. Anyway, do you travel with her and Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Yeah, you don't see Jaken or Rin there? Oh, wait, Rin's in the trailer. But don't you see Jaken or smell Sesshomaru…What's the matter? Are you okay?" At the sound of Rin's name and the slight scent of her in the air, Koga had tensed up.

_I know that scent! That's—uh-oh…_ he gulped and looked around the clearing. Sure enough, there was the toad he had seen with the girl that day. He couldn't see the girl, though. That was good. He decided he had better get out of here while he still could. Preferable before the girl found him and screamed for Dilynn or Sesshomaru. Koga was tired of dealing with them for one night.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I got to go," he replied, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Casey called. Koga stopped and turned back to face her. "Will I ever see you again?" She thought he was kinda nice.

"Dunno, maybe," he replied with a shrug. The girl's eyes lit up at his words.

"Really?" Casey asked, hopeful. She kinda liked this guy.

"Sure. I'll find you sometime," he winked and smiled.

Casey blushed and looked down. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Koga chuckled and took off.

_I'll have to get Dilynn for attacking him. Wait—why do I care?...Because you like him…no I don't! Jake's my boyfriend!...ya, but you don't really like him that way…I do too!...no you don't. If you did you would've told him you were leaving town or something. Instead you just left him hanging…So?...That's really mean to leave him to your parents…Shut-up…Nope, Consciouses only show up when you don't want to hear what they have to say…So?...Get the point?...Ya…Good, bye!_

Casey resolved that on their next visit home she would break-up with Jake. Her conscious was right; she really didn't like him like that. This Koga, on the other hand, he was pretty cute from what she saw in the dying light of the fire.

Casey snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Kari was calling her name.

"Hm?" she asked

"I said, who was that?" Kari asked suspiciously. She had seen and heard the entire exchange.

"Who?" Casey said, trying to avoid the oncoming question.

"You know who," Kari jibed. "Who was that? You two seem pretty interested in each other."

"Oh," Casey sighed. "His name's Koga. He's the leader of the wolf-demon tribe."

"Wolves?!" Kari squealed in alarm. (A/N: **Sounds like you the other day at the baseball game, FL…**Hey, I had good reason to squeal! It was a close game all the way! And look what my cheering got us, a trip to the state finals!...**It wasn't your cheering, it was the boys' playing…**Whatever.)

Casey quickly clamped her hand over her cousin's mouth.

"Shhhhhh!" Casey hissed. "Don't do that! You'll wake Rin and Jaken. Although, Jaken's supposed to be on guard. Lord Sesshomaru will kill him for sleeping." She removed her hand from Kari's mouth.

"Speaking of Lord Fluff-a-luff-a-gous, where are he and Dilynn at?" Kari queried—looking around the clearing.

"Kari!" Casey was shocked at what Kari had called Sesshomaru. "He would kill you if he found out you called him that!"

"No, he wouldn't," Kari said flatly. "Dilynn wouldn't let him."

"She just might. She loves him you know. And I don't think she would let anyone talk about him like that. Oh, you know what I just thought of?" Casey left the question hanging, waiting for Kari to say something.

"What?" Kari asked when she realized Casey wouldn't continue without her acknowledgement.

"If Dilynn is a quarter-demon, will she have a larger lifespan than us?" Casey wondered.

"Don't know. We'll have to ask her, Sesshomaru, or Jaken. Can it wait 'til morning though?" Kari yawned loudly.

"No! I want to know now!" Casey whined. Looking around, she picked up a stone and threw it. Her target—Jaken, her aim—true.

The poor imp awoke with a start. "Huh? What is it?"

"Jaken-sama," Casey asked sweetly, using the honorific to appease the clearly annoyed youkai. "Since Dilynn is a quarter demon, will she live longer than the rest of us?"

"How should I know?" he squawked. "Probably. But it probably won't be longer than mine and it won't even come close to Sesshomaru-sama's," he concluded haughtily.

"Oh, ok. Goodnight!" the girls chorused before going back to sleep. Jaken muttered something about baka-ningens but the girls just ignored him.

Two weeks later, the girls and Sesshomaru returned to Dilynn's house. Her family greeted them enthusiastically.

After a few greetings and hugs, Kari and Casey took off in Casey's corvette back to their respective homes for the rest of the week.

Once more, Sesshomaru stayed with Dilynn. Again, he came into her room during the night. This time, Dilynn was prepared for his visit and brought out the air mattress.

Sesshomaru was curious what the contraption in the floor was and said as much.

"It's an air mattress. You plug it into the wall and press a button and it inflates." She demonstrated it for him.

Sesshomaru moved out of the when Dilynn plugged the mattress in. She pressed the button to inflate it. To him the noise sounded like a challenging growl. Automatically he responded with a growl.

Dilynn heard and turned to him. Looking him in the eye, she asked, "What?"

"Nothing," was his reply.

Dilynn knew him better though. She learned about people very quickly. She had a seen the flash of a challenge in his eyes.

She thought of something. Turning around, she again pressed the button. Again—Sesshomaru couldn't help himself—he growled back.

Dilynn heard it clearly this time and was instantly down on the floor rolling in fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked, trying his best to maintain the little bit of dignity he had left.

"You…challenged…a…bed!" Dilynn got out in between laughs.

"Hmph," was all Sesshomaru said.

After a good five minutes of laughter, Sesshomaru picked Dilynn up off the floor and gently threw her on her bed.

"Wait..." she whined, "I need to finish inflating...your...bed...!" Dilynn was in hysterics again. She got back on the floor and finished inflating the bed. To her extreme disappointment, Sesshomaru didn't challenge it again. She made the bed and showed Sesshomaru how to adjust its firmness and softness.

She couldn't help but remember that Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, had challenged an air bed! At this flash of memory, she pealed into hysterics once more.

This time, Sesshomaru picked her up and dumped her a little less gracefully on her bed. He growled a warning trying to save his injured pride. It didn't work. In fact, it had the exact opposite effect. The growl sent Dilynn so far into hysterics that she nearly hyperventilated. (A/N: **What's that mean?...**It means she almost passed out she was laughing so hard...**Oh, ok...**Now the story is almost done, will you please save the rest of your questions for the muse?...**Sure...**Thank you.)

Sesshomaru shot her a look that cowed her almost instantly. "I love you," she said sweetly, trying to not make him any more upset than he already was. When he lay down, she breathed a sigh of relief and mumbled "G'night."

"Good night," the Taiyoukai responded. That night was the first time in a long time that he slept soundly. He knew nothing in this era would harm Dilynn.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Dreamish: _scowls_ "Do you know how absolutely cryptic that is?" 

FL: _smiles evilly _"Yes, I do."

Dreamish: _sighs_ "So what's gonna happen? What does Dilynn dream mean? What is Dilynn's new appearance look like? C'mon I wanna know!"

FL: _smiling even more evilly _"Here's your answers in order: I dunno, You tell me, and I have left clues for you in the last couple of chapters so see if you can figure it out for yourself. If you do, tell me in a review. The next chapter will be up shortly. Ja ne!"


	10. Heartbroken

All: "Sesshomaru, watch your mouth!"

Sess: _grumbling_ "What is HE doing here?" _points at doorway_

FL: "Visiting obviously. Come on in, Inuyasha. You'll get soaked if you stand out in the rain too long." _pulls Inuyasha inside and shuts door in Sessy's face_

Inu: "Thanks, Lady. Do you have something to eat? I'm starved. Kagome wouldn't let us stop somewhere 'cause she thought we were running late."

Sess: _yells_ "So this _was_ all planned!" _eyes turn red._

FL: _looks nervous_ "Now, Fluffy, darling. Let's not get mad. If you release you form in here you'll tear the house down!" _tries to soothe Sessy_

Kags: "Since Lady and Sessy are a little busy and Inuyasha is ignorant--"

Inu: _interrupting_ "Hey!"

Kags: "--I'll say the disclaimer. Fluffy's Lady doesn't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with it. But she does own this story line and all original characters."

Inu: _mumbling_ "I could've said that."

Kags: _looks annoyed_ "No, you couldn't have either. You didn't know it. Now you do, though. You can say it next time."

Inu: "Whatever. Enjoy Chapter 10."

To Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 10: Heartbroken

_**Sesshomaru/Dilynn's beast**__ Thoughts _Actions "Talking"

**Six weeks after the "wolf-incident" as it came to be known.**

Ever since that fateful night, Sesshomaru had made sure that no wolves ever came near their camp. Dilynn was eternally grateful for this. She thanked Sesshomaru every chance she got.

Once, as she opened her mouth to give thanks, Sesshomaru caught her lips with his and held her there. He broke the kiss when she needed air.

"You have thanked me enough, My Lady," he said with a smirk.

Dilynn blushed deeply. _"My Lady?" did he really just call me his lady?…__**That he did…**__What does he mean by it?…__**Um, maybe he wants you to be his mate; after all, he said he loved you…**__MATE?! No, no, no! I can't be his mate!…__**Why not? If you don't want to I'll take over and gladly do so…**__No! It's not that I don't want to--It's just that I want to be someone, do things before I get married…__**mated**__…whatever. I just want to live normally for a while before I take that step…__**impossible**__…what is?…__**for you to be normal or live normally--it's impossible…**__why?…__**because if you keep me cooped up for too long**__…What?…__**I'll do--something**__…"Something"?…__**Yes "something"…**__Whatever…__**Shut-up…**__you…__**No you!**__…my mind, my rules. Goodbye…__**Ask him**__… I said "goodbye"…__**And I said ask him**__…Fine._

Dilynn looked up at Sesshomaru. "What do you mean by 'My Lady'?" she asked tentatively.

Sesshomaru smirked harder and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "What do you think?"

His breath across her sensitive ears, the words he said, and the tone he said them in all combined to send shivers down her spine. The implied meaning behind them sent a pleasant tightening feeling across her stomach.

Sesshomaru smelled her slight arousal and smirked even more. (A/N: **Is that even possible?…**Obviously so.) He blew across her ear again. Once more sending shivers down her spine.

Dilynn loved the feelings he created inside her. She looked up to him with feverish eyes. "You never did tell me what was different about me," she teased.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. He put one hand in between her shoulder blades, the other in her mid-back, pulling her to his chest.

Dilynn blushed at their proximity.

Kari, Rin, Casey, Jaken and the animals--now long forgotten--began to inch back toward the woods.

Except Jaken. He was enraged that a filthy human would dare to touch his lord in such a manner! (A/N: **But isn't Sessy touching her?…**Yes…**Then why is Jaken mad and why is he calling her a human?…**because he is stupid and prejudiced towards Dilynn because she is ¾ human…**oh.)** He stepped forward and opened his mouth to interrupt the couple.

He never made it more than a half-step forward, though. The girls noticed his actions and quickly put him out of the idea.

Rin grabbed his beak, Kari his arms and casey his legs. They picked him up as one and took him a decent distance away from their Lord and Lady and thoroughly "punished" him for his actions.

The couple never noticed the others' actions. They were too wrapped up in each other.

Dilynn was in a state of bliss because Sesshomaru had captured her mouth with his and his tongue sought entrance. His hand began to make small circles on her back.

Sesshomaru sensed her heightened state and begun to move his hand lower down her back--keeping the other in between her shoulder blades.

Dilynn didn't mind his hand until it reached the top of her butt. She didn't think he would go any farther. He did.

When Sesshomaru began to go farther, Dilynn stiffened, pulled out of his embrace, and slapped him across the face. (A/N: Think Sango/Miroku moments.)

To say Sesshomaru was shocked would be a severe understatment.

Dilynn hissed in pain and held her stinging hand.

Sesshomaru brought his hand to his own stinging face. "What was that for?" he growled.

Dilynn's head snapped up at the growl. "What do you think?" she growled in return.

"I asked you," he snarled in Dog.

"You freakin' grabbed my- my butt!" she blushed at the satement.

"I thought you would like it," he stated through clenched teeth.

"What gave you that idea? If it was kissing then we'll have to nix that!"

Sesshomaru took a step closer to her. "You enjoyed the kissing, though." He ran his fingers thourgh her soft hair.

She looked down. True, she did like his kissing, but… "Yes, I did, but I will go no farther than that, though. Kissing, hugging, holding hands--I'm fine with that. But I will go no farther until I'm married." She was looking him in the eye now. "No rear grabbing, no sex. Nothing of the sort until I'm married. Be it to you or someone else. NOTHING will happen until I'm married! Got it?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback. He had never seen this side of Dilynn before. Her eyes were steel blue and her voice had a clipped edge to it. There was a hint of a growl in there too.

"But what if I want you to?" he asked roughly. "I could just make you, you know."

Dilynn backed away from him, a hurt look in her eyes. With a shaking voice and her head held high, she said simply: "Then my cousins and I will leave and seal the door so it couldn't be used from either side."

"You would miss me," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"No I wouldn't," Dilynn replied, her voice no longer quivering. Instead it was just as flat as Sesshomaru's.

With that said, she turned to her true form and ran off into the setting night. She ran to the clearing by the cave. She turned human just long enough to pass through the cavern and the garage. For the brief time she was human, the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Once on the other side, she again revealed her true form. She went out to the now empty pastures and sat down. Looking up at the moon, she felt an urge in her throat. She opened her mouth and howled her anguish to the moon.

When her family heard her howl—they looked out their windows to see a giant strawberry-blond dog with a blood red star on her forehead.

They didn't know it was Dilynn—she hadn't told them yet.

They put on their robes and ran outside. When they arrived at her pasture they sensed something familiar about the figure.

"Dilynn?" her mother asked softly.

Dilynn was startled by her family's presence. She quickly reverted back to her original form, launching herself into her mother's arms and crying.

Her mom was surprised and stumbled a bit but soon regained her balance. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight. Laying her cheek on Dilynn's head, she asked quietly: "What happened, Dilynn?"

Dilynn stopped her crying and opened her mouth to answer when she remembered her brothers and dad standing there. _I can't tell her here, the boys'll just go after him…__**you still love him don't you?**__...yes I do._

"Dilynn?" her mother asked again.

Dilynn shook her head and made up her mind.

Quickly reverting to her true form, she told her mother, "Come with me, please."

Her mother nodded and began to follow her daughter's already retreating figure.

Dilynn turned around when she heard more than one set of footsteps. Her brothers and dad were following too. "No," she said placing her forelegs in between her mom and the boys. "I just want mom. We have some…girl things to talk about."

"You know there are predators out there other than wolves," her father said flatly. "I do not want either of you harmed."

Dilynn drew herself to her full height at her father's words. "Am I—a demon—not enough protection for myself and my mother?"

Dilynn's family gasped at her words. Demon? Well that explained her form.

"I am enough. Neither of us shall be harmed. I promise you, father." Dilynn relaxed her body and tone, gently nuzzling her father.

"Fine. Please be safe," he whispered. Dilynn nodded and watched as he corralled her still-in-shock-brothers back to their house and beds.

Dilynn turned back to her mother, noticing she was half-asleep. "Would you like to ride on my back, mom? I plan to go a little ways. I don't feel like staying here where the boys can hear."

"Sure, that would be great, thanks," her mom—Laura—smiled. She expected Dilynn to crouch down or offer her leg or head as a ramp. What Dilynn actually did, though, took her by complete surprise.

Dilynn walked behind her mother and gently picked her up by the collar of her robe, deposting her in between her shoulder blades.

"Hang on, mom," Dilynn said.

"To what, sweety?" Laura asked, a little nervous about being up this high.

"To my fur. There's not really anything else to hold on to," Dilynn stated the obvious.

"Oh, okay." Her mother gripped Dilynn's strawberry-blond fur. "Your fur is so smooth and silky," she exclaimed.

Dilynn chuckled lightly, shaking her mom some too. "Thanks, mom. It's just like you to notice something like that. Now hold on," Dilynn reminded.

"I am dear," Laura replied.

"Good. Here we go!" Dilynn shouted as she took off with a flying leap.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Michaels cried.

"You alright?" Dilynn asked worriedly.

"Ya, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you to take off like that," her mom explained.

After twenty minutes of running, Dilynn slowed to a stop in an empty field. She couldn't see the house which meant that they couldn't see her.

Dilynn picked her mother up and set her on the ground. She laid down beside her and sighed.

"What did you want to talk to me about, honey?" her mother asked, walking to Dilynn's head.

Dilynn sighed again. She lifted her head and, gazing at the stars, began her story. Starting the night before they first met Inuyasha. When she finished, she abruptly sat up—startling her mother—and howled her heart at the moon once more.

Millions of miles and hundreds of years away, Sesshomaru heard the sound of Dilynn's heart breaking—breaking his own as well. He hadn't been serious when he said he could "make her". Of course he wouldn't force her to do anything! He loved her, he would wait. Sesshomaru had thought of it as nothing more than a joke. Obviously Dilynn hadn't thought of it that way.

Sesshomaru stared into the flames of the campfire as he contemplated these things. He looked up at the sound of Rin's sniffling, she had long since cried herself to sleep. She was heartbroken when she found out Dilynn had left.

With tears in her eyes, Rin had asked Sesshomaru "Why?". He had replied that he didn't know. Casey and Kari traded looks before putting Rin to bed and hauling Sesshomaru away from the camp.

Much to his displeasure, they thoroughly interrogated him and got all the answers they needed. They quickly deduced what had happened and gave Sesshomaru the cold shoulder afterwards.

Now the camp was quiet and Sesshomaru missed the usual evening chats he and Dilynn had started over the past six weeks. She may have done most of the talking, but he still enjoyed her company.

He heard Rin sniffling again. He stood up and walked over to her. Even though she was asleep, she was till crying. He gently picked her up and walked back to his tree, sitting down with her in his arms.

When Rin started to stir, Sesshomaru gently rocked her back and forth and hummed softly deep in his chest. The soothing croon cause the young girl to drift back into dreamland.

Kari and Casey watched from the window of the trailer. They sat back down on the bed and began to talk.

"He looks pretty sad," Kari said softly.

"Ya, I kinda feel bad for him. He said he had only meant it as a joke. It was a bad joke—sure—but still a joke," Casey reminded.

"What should we do?" Kari wondered.

"What do you mean?" Casey replied.

"Well should we stay here with Sesshomaru and Rin or should we go back to Dilynn?" Kari clarified her question.

"Well, Dilynn is our cousin…" Casey said slowly.

"But Rin would be even further heart broken if he left," Kari pointed out.

"You're right," Casey conceded. "How about we just continue normally and go back home in another week? That would give Dilynn enough time to cool down and to miss Lord Sesshomaru. It will also give us enough time to either think of something to say to her or try to get Sesshomaru to apologize."

"Ya right," Kari scoffed. "Like Lord Fluff-a-luff-a-gous would really apologize."

"He might," Casey said hopefully. "Anyway, let's think of what we could do tonight…"

"Oh, Dilynn, I'm so sorry!" her mother exclaimed.

"Thanks, mom," Dilynn turned her head to look at her mom. It was then the she noticed her mother shivering slightly in the evening breeze. "C'mon, let's go back," she said. Standing up, she gently picked her mom up and deposited her on her back again.

"Ready?" Dilynn asked her mom.

"As I'll ever be," her mom muttered, wrapping her hands in her daughter's fur.

On their way back, Dilynn asked her mom, "How does it feel to know that you're a hanyou?"

"I'm not really sure. I kinda wish, though, that I ahd known about my abilities. They could have come in handy when talking to my creditors," Laura joked.

Dilynn laughed—really laughed—at her mom's joke.

Dilynn walked on the way back home, content to enjoy the beauty of the swiftly fading night. Were her run had taken twenty minutes, the walk would take nearly an hour and a half. Fifteen minutes into the trip, Dilynn noticed her mother sound asleep on her back.

Her thoughts drifted towards her appearance. What had changed on her? The last she was here she hadn't looked in the mirrors that much. She had really wanted Sesshomaru to tell her what was different.

At the thought of him, her eyes teared up, but no tear ever fell. Dogs don't cry. That was why when Dilynn felt something wet on her face she was surprised. When she felt it again, she looked up at the sky. It had clouded over and begun to rain.

"Mom," Dilynn called. "Wake up!"

"What? What is it?" her mother shot up, looking around groggily.

"It's beginning to rain and where still a ways from the house. I'm gonna put you on the ground. You can walk beneath me and stay dry." With that, Dilynn picked her mom up and set her on the ground that was starting to turn muddy. She stood over her and the two continued walking.

45 minutes later, they hit a slight snag in Dilynn's plan. Up until that point they had been walking in relatively clear ground. Now though, they came upon the woods that grew behind Dilynn's house.

"To get home we have to travel through the woods for the rest of the way," Dilynn told her mom. "You can walk through the woods but it would be tough going because of your robe and slippers."

"Is there any other way for me to travel?" Laura asked, concerned.

"Well," Dilynn sighed, "you could ride on my back again but you would have to lay down the entire time so the tree canopy won't scratch you."

"Well, I won't mind laying down again. I could use the rest," her mother yawned.

"See that's the thing, you wouldn't be able to sleep," Dilynn pointed out.

"Why not?" Her mother was confused.

Dilynn sighed again. "I don't know this part of the woods very well," she explained. "From what I can smell and sense, though, there are some pretty powerful creatures in there. To top it all off, when I came back, I didn't stop to grab my flute. All I'm left with is brute strength and any youkai powers I may have. I don't even know if I have any. So what do you want to do?"

"I'll ride," Mrs. Michaels said firmly.

"You sure? You're not gonna go to sleep?"

"No, I'll stay awake."

"Alright then, here you go." Dilynn deposited her mother on her back.

Dilynn gulped in dread, she really didn't want to go through the woods, especially with her mom. Hanyou or not—her mother never knew and never learned how to use her powers. Basically—she was useless in a fight.

Walking through the woods, Dilynn was freaked out. She didn't want to show it and didn't want her mom to know, soshe beganto sing. It wasn't a spell, simply a song: "Wish Upon a Star" by Samantha Mumba. (A/N: Don't own it!)

_Remember when I said I wouldn't miss you  
the truth is that i do  
i never stop thinking about you (bout you)  
we are meant together  
the two of us are bound  
Now it seems like forever i can't get you off my mind_

_How true—it has only been a few hours, but I already miss him desperately._ Dilynn's heart ached and felt like a lead brick. _My thoughts are of him—always…__**You can't get him off your mind…**__I was trying to do this without quoting the song…__**Oh…**__Goodbye._

_if i could wish upon a star  
then i would hold you in my arms  
and i know we could love once again  
if i could turn the hands of time  
then you would love me still be mine  
Baby I would be right where you are  
if i could wish upon a star_

Dilynn wanted to lay in his arms again. She wanted to talk to him casually like she did every evening. She searched the sky for a shooting star. It worked the first time, why not again. She couldn't find one.

_It's obvious and everyone can see  
that baby you and i are truly meant to be  
but nothin turns out right  
if only i could make you realize  
if only time could give us just another chance  
i'd prove it all to you_

She wanted to talk to him again. To find out why he said what he did. Her youkai agreed with her, she still loved him.

_if i could wish upon a star  
if i could turn the hands of time  
then i'd be in your arms again_

She couldn't go back _that_ far in time and she couldn't find a shooting star.

_if i could wish upon a star  
then i would hold you in my arms  
and i know we could love once again  
if i could turn the hands of time  
then you would love me still be mine  
Baby I would be right where you are  
if i could wish upon a star_

Dilynn desperately searched the sky for a shooting star. She had run away from him—he would never apologize to her.

_if i could wish upon a star  
_

"Mom," Dilynn said anxiously, "can you find a shooting star?"

laura searched the skies above for her daughter. "No, I can't," she said sadly.

"'Betcha I can if you give me what I want," a cruel voice dripped.

Laura felt her daughter freeze beneath her. With good reason too, in front of them was some sort of…thing. Mrs. Michaels couldn't exactly say what it _was_ but she could exactly say what it _wasn't_. It wasn't human, but it didn't look like a demon either.

Dilynn was silently berating herself. Sesshomaru wasn't here to protect her, she should have been more vigilant. She had told her father she would protecter her mother. She couldn't fight with her mom on her back, though.

"Mom," Dilynn asked, her eyes never leaving the youkai in front of her, "Can you climb down my foreleg?"

"I'll try," Laura said. She knew she would just be a hinderance to her daughter in a fight. She did as she was told—almost slipping a couple of times. "What now?" she asked, her chest heaving fromt the climb down.

"Stay under me until I tell you otherwise. Okay?"

"Right," Mrs. Michaels nodded, moving herself to stand beneath Dilynn and between her forelegs.

Dilynn slowly began to back to the line of scrub she had seen earlier. Her eyes never once left the…thing in front of her. It loked like a cyote but she knew it wasn't.

When her mother was safely in the scrub, Dilynn told her to stay put.

Laura nodded, watching her little girl walk back out to meet her would-be opponent. _She's not so little anymore_, she realized as she looked at her daughter who stood nearly 40 ft off the ground at her shoulder.

"What do you want and who are you?" Dilynn demanded.

"I am Suta. As for what I want, I would be delighted to have a nice snack and a little more," he said. His dirty brown eyes roamed over Dilynn, making her feel filfthy.

"What kind of Demon are you?" she asked, willing her voice not to betray her fear. Dilynn fervently hoped this demon couldn't smell fear. It was rolling off her mother in waves. The scent stung Dilynn's sensitive nose.

"Aaaah, that is a good question," the demon—Suta—said. "I would like to k now that one myself. I am what humans would call a Heinz-47."

"What do you mean by that?" Dilynn's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Just what I said. My lineage is so screwed up, I don't even know what I am. My mother was part dog, part cat, and half human. My father—who knows? He was the same as I am—nothing in particular. That's how it goes as far back as I know," Suta sneered.

"Why are you so mixed—?" Dilynn began but was cut off by Suta.

"Because of the filthy humans that you protect! The nearly wiped out demons so those who lived had to cross breeds that were never meant to be crossed in order to keep the race alive. That's why!" the youkai shouted.

_Dear God,_ Dilynn prayed silently, _please help me here! I don't know if I can handle this by myself!_

The youkai lunged for laura, who screamed in fright. Dilynn lunged for the creature, shoving him away from her mother's spot. Dilynn got in a slash across his right shoulder and a deep gash across his chest before she stopped in front of her mother.

Her mother had stopped screaming but was still shaking in fright.

Suta again lunged for Dilynn and her mom. But Dilynn tackled him, this time giving him a bloody gash across his neck and receiving a long scratch across her left shoulder.

Dilynn shook her head to get rid of the dirty and matted brown fur that had come off her rail-thin opponent.

"Back off. I don't want to killyou if I don't have to," Dilynn's voice was full of confidence and authority. She felt neither.

The youkai seemed to see through her bluff and attacked again. This time he scored a large gash across Dilynn's right shoulder making her howl in pain.

"Dilynn!" her mother cried, running out to her injured daughter.

"NO! Get back!" Dilynn commanded sharply.

"But you're hurt," her mother nearly sobbed.

"I'm fine. But you need to get back into the bushes, you're safer there," Dilynn answered.

Her mother nodded mutely and returned to her spot.

"Why do you protect such filthy and greedy creatures?" the demon sneered.

"Because they are fragile! They need protection—be it from themselves or others. Because I love them!" Dilynn shouted lunging for Suta's neck.

The Heinz-47 tried to dodge but he was too slow and tripped over an upraised root. Dilynn had him by the throat before he knew what was happening.

Suta scratched at her in a futile attempt to save his life. He could feel the oxygen leaving his system. His vision was starting to blur.

Laura watched her daughter fight and slowly kill the mutt-of-all-breeds. She was shocked that her daughter had the will to go through with it. She almost called out to Dilynn to stop when she flet something odd. Looking up, she saw a figure looking exactly like the one Dilynn had in her jaws. It was heading towards her with a crazed look in its eyes.

Mrs. Michaels screamed, loud. The scream caused Dilynn to look up from what she was doing—not to let go or let up, just look up.

What she saw horrified her. A youkai, looking almost exactly like the one she had in her jaws was headiong for er mother.

Dilynn decided she was through dealing with these…abominations. That's aht they were—mixtures of animals that were never supposed to be mixed.

She quickly crushed Suta's windpipe and tore it out. She turned and ran to her mom. She wasn't sure if she would make it in time.

"NO!" she screamed as the figure got closer to her mother. Suddenly there was a flash of silver in the side of her vision. The next thing she knew, the other youkai was dead and someone was standing protectively over her mom.

"Sess-Sesshomaru?" Dilynn asked. When she realized it was him, she plunged forward—straight into him.

"Thank you," she said softly nuzzling his neck.

"I'm sorry." Dilynn froze at his words. Did he really just apologize? She looked up at him. "I never meant that. I thought of it as a joke. My Lady, I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to," he said stately in Dog.

He opened his mouth to speak again but Dilynn licked it softly.

"You are forgiven," she whispered in Dog. She felt her heart mend again at his words. She really loved him.

The couple continued nuzzling each other until Dilynn heard two "ahem"s come from Sesshomaru's back.

"Kari? Casey?" she cried. "What are you two doing here?"

"Those two are why I am here," Sesshomaru replied before they could open their mouths. "They came out of their trailer and wouldn't stop bugging me about apologizing to you and going to see you."

"So you gave into them?" Dilynn almost laughed.

"I grew tired of their incessant chatter and the only wat they would shut up was for me to come to you. So I did," he sniffed.

Dilynn laughed good and hard at this.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru asked, "How is your mother?"

Dilynn crouched down and asked her mom.

Her mother nodded mutely.

"Are you alright?" Dilynn asked nervously. Her mother was pale.

Laura walked over to her daughter. "I think I'm just in shock by everything." Dilynn started to nuzzle her mother but Laura stopped her. "No, you're not going to nuzzle me when your mouth is all bloody. That's just gross. Go was off in the stream, then we'll see about nuzzling."

Dilynn nodded. "Sesshomaru, will you look after my mom until I get back?" He nodded. "Thanks," she said, turning away. Five minutes later she returned. The blood was gone from her face and her muzzle was nearly dry.

"You're hurt," Sesshomaru said it as a fact.

"A little," Dilynn nodded.

He walked over to her and began to lick her wounds.

"We can take care of that when we get back home. I'm sure my dad is worried sick," Dilynn said.

"No," Sesshomaru replied flatly. "You take care of your injuries as soon as you can following a battle. Do not wait, they become infected that way."

"Alright," Dilynn conceded. Ten minutes later, Sesshomaru was through cleaning her wounds. "Thanks," she said again. "Can we go home now?" He nodded.

"You're markings are different," he said.

"They are?" she asked in turn.

"Yes, you have a blood red star on your forehead," he informed the confused girl, nearly falling over in laughter when she crossed her eyes to try and see the star. "When you're in your human form, your ears are like mine."

"Really? Cool!" Dilynn exclaimed. "Let's go home now. Ready, mom?" Her mother nodded and Sesshomaru picker her up and placed her on Dilynn's back.

Dilynn would have turned beet red if she were human. She started to walk ahead when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Don't you know how to fly?" he asked.

"Uh, no?" Dilynn said, more than a little confused and anxious to get home.

"Well you will learn then," Sesshomaru said before he continued walking.

Dilynn cocked her head at his words, causing Kari and Casey, who were looking back, to nearly fall of Sesshomaru's back in laughter. 45 minutes later, they were home.

The two demons unloaded their passengers, regressed to their human forms—Dilynn's star remained—and all went to bed as the sun was starting to rise.


	11. Life

Sorry you guys about not updating sooner. I started writing another story, a Sess/Kag. It's called For The Last Time. I finished it and this one on Friday, but last Sunday my dad and I got into a fight and he grounded me from fanfics (they don't know I'm writing these stories. I'll tell them _after_ I move out in a year.) So I lost privelages for the entire week and got busted once reading stories. Dad yelled and threatened to password the computer so only he could let me on so I decided to behave after that. I will try to stay on his good side from now on but it can be really hard sometimes. Anyway I'm back on starting today, so happy! Sorry about how short this chapter is; it's a little bit of a filler to set up the next chapter. Let me clear something up in this muse right quick. They are outside of Lady's ranch and Lady and Sessy are in there true forms.

Kags: _looks at Lady_ "Do you want me to say the disclaimer?"

FL: _in true form_ "Ya! Thanks, I'm a little busy right now!" _tackles true form Sessy_ "I said calm down!"

Sessy: "Not until I know why they are here!" _gets up and lunges at Inuyasha_

FL: "Lookout!" _throws Inuyasha on her back and runs off_

Sess & Kags: "Hey! Where are you going?!?"

Sess:_looks at Kagome_ "Shall we?"

Kags: "Let's" _climbs up on Sessy's back_ "Fluffy's Lady doesn't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with it."

Sess:_takes of after FL and Inuyasha_ "She does own this storyline, however, and all original characters."

Kags: "Enjoy Chapter 11! Aaaaah!" _as Sessy starts flying_

* * *

To Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 11

Life

* * *

Dilynn sat there, blushing a deep scarlet. Her mother had just walked in on her and Sesshomaru kissing. Now she stood there, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Sesshomaru was looking Dilynn, an amused light in his eyes.

"Well?" her mother demanded. "Just what do you think you're doing, young lady?"

"Uh...kissing?" Dilynn said, trying to lighten her mother's mood. She turned to Sesshomaru. "That is what it's called right?"

A smile quirked the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth. "I believe it is."

Dilynn nearly fell off her bed in shock. He was actually playing along with her joke?

"Why?" Laura demanded again. Why was her daughter kissing the man who said he could force her? (A/N: **Isn't he a demon?...**Ya, why?...**Well she called him a 'man'...**She uses the term loosely. She doesn't mean 'man' as in 'human' just 'man'...**Whaaat? What did you just say?...**Never mind._muttering_ You wouldn't get it even if I did put it more clearly...**Hey! I heard that!...**_mockingly _Oooooh! I'm so afraid!...**Grrrr!...**Grrrr! to you too missy! Now back to the story!)

"Because we love each other," Dilynn leaned on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling her onto his lap. Dilynn "eeped!" at his boldness but relaxed in his hold.

Mrs. Michaels' saw the exchange and gave up on that line of questioning. "Did you finish your homework?"

Dilynn nodded. "Ya, I finished all I could about half an hour ago. There were two problems in Calculus that neither Sesshomaru nor I could figure out so I'll ask my instructor on Monday."

It had been three months since Dilynn "gained her star" as Aaron put it. It was now November first and there was a definite bite in the air. She was excited--there were only 14 days until her 18th birthday.

The week following that night, she and Sesshomaru had spent in the 20 square-mile area dealing with any youkai they found. Those that were harmless were left alone once they recognized Sesshomaru and Dilynn as their Lord and Lady. The others--those who challenged their rule--were quickly dispatched to the nether-world by Sesshomaru.

Soon everything was calm once more. Dilynn, Kari and Casey started their Senior year of high school. They didn't have perfect attendance due to their "illnesses" but their grades were all A's and B's because of their course load. In short--they balanced their life between the Sengoku Jidai and school. The scales were rigged, though; Dilynn and Casey's hearts belonged in Feudal Japan while Kari was happier in Modern America.

Casey had gotten to see Koga often over the past few months. When the group would fall asleep, she would take Will and ride off to hers and Koga's meeting spot. They would kiss and talk to one another until Casey had to leave. If anyone noticed her trips--they never said anything. When they were in Modern America, she would cross the border and wait for him in the field.

Sesshomaru started to train Dilynn in the use of her other youkai abilities. She was pretty good when it came to her flute and singing--she had signed up for lessons in both (A/N: **But I thought that there wasn't anyone who could train her in those abilities?...**She's taking lessons on how to_sing _and _how_to _play _the flute. Not on how to cast spells and such...**Do the instructors ever fall under her spells when she sings?...**No, she is careful to control that ability in her lessons. She only sings and plays--no spell casting. Keep reading.)--but he felt she had a long way to go before she was good with her other youkai capabilities.

One day, during her training, Dilynn discovered that in her human form she had poison capabilities like those of Sesshomaru's. Only her poison was silver instead of green. In her true form, she was capable of producing a toxic miasma that put Naraku's to shame. Her speed developed to rival that of Sesshomaru's.

When it came to learning to fly, however, Dilynn was having a great deal of trouble learning that one.

"Sesshomaru..." she whined as he again grabbed her scruff and hauled her a mile into the air. "I can't do it! I just can't fly! Please don't drop me!"

(A/N:**Hey, FL, wouldn't someone think it was strange to see two forty-foot dogs flying in the air? I mean like wouldn't they call the police of something?...**Nooooo, they're not in Modern America, silly. They're in Feudal Japan. Did you really think that Sessy would train Dilynn in America? Goose...**Honk.**)

He dropped her. "Nonsense," he said as he flew beside her, ready to grab her before she "splatted" against the ground as Jaken had so cleverly put it. "I said the same thing to my father when I was learning to fly. Do you know what he told me?" His answer was Dilynn's constant screaming. "He told me that you had to long for the wind between your paws, the breeze in your face, and the rapturous gales playing in you fur."

"I don't caaaaaarrrrrrrreeeeeee! Catch me noooooowwwwww!" Dilynn commanded.

"No," was his flat reply. Suddenly, his sensitive nose caught a scent on the wind that made his lips curl in disgust and his hackles raise in anger.

Dilynn noticed his reaction and the scent on the wind. She also noticed that the scent was headed towards Casey and the rest of the gang. Worry and concern flooded her, as well as the desire to protect her loved ones.

"Dilynn," Sesshomaru said, catching her attention. "You're flying."

"I what?" she looked down. "Oh my gosh! I'm-I'm flying!" she did a little victory dance in the air.

Sesshomaru knocked Dilynn on the side of her head with his paw.

(A/N: **I didn't think Dilynn would let Sessy push her around like that or that Sessy would abuse Dilynn...**She doesn't and neither does he. He cuffed her because she was being stupid and forgot about the disgusting scent in the air that threatened their friends. Instead of thinking of them, she was doing a victory dance that she would have time for later...**I still didn't think he would hit her...**Think of it like this: you do or say something so obvious that it makes everyone else around you feel embarrassed so they give you a friendly slap on the arm or a friendly push. It's like that...**Whatever you say, FL.**)

"Oooooow! What was that for?" she demanded.

Flying ahead of her, he called back, "It's Naraku."

Dilynn gasped as she raced to catch up with him. Surprisingly she was faster than him in the air. She was urged to even greater speed when she smelled Kari's fear.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" she said. A minute later Dilynn spotted the clearing where she and Sesshomaru had left the others. The girls were huddled against the trailer--Rin behind Kari and Casey. The animals and Jaken formed a half-circle in front of them. Jaken was in the center, his staff held at ready.

Dilynn dropped to the ground and ran the last few meters, jumping out of the trees and landing to where she stood over the odd little group.

Eyes trained to the forest in front of her and all senses on alert, she asked the group beneath her, "Is everyone alright?"

"Hai, Milady," Jaken said, "We are all fine for now. As soon as Naraku's aura even tingled my senses I gathered the girls from the stream and got them to the trailer."

"Good work, Jaken. You can be useful sometimes," Dilynn smiled before Naraku's aura came closer. It was obvious he wasn't passing through; he was headed straight for them. "Kari, Rin, Casey, up!" she commanded. "Rin goes first. Casey you go up my other leg."

The girls ran out from beneath Dilynn--Rin and Kari to the right and Casey to the left--and began to climb. They had practiced for a time like this, just in case.

Sesshomaru appeared beside Dilynn. "Is everything alright?"

"Ya," Dilynn nodded her head. "They're alright, thanks to Jaken, anyway."

Sesshomaru snorted at the thought of Jaken being useful. This action sent a large wind at Dilynn's right shoulder. The wind blasted poor Rin and Kari, nearly knocking them off before they could reach Dilynn's back.

"Hey!" Kari called. "Watch it!"

Dilynn glared at Sesshomaru. He whined and licked her muzzle in apology.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to them," she said.

_How?_ Sesshomaru thought. _**Stupid, you can help them onto her back...**__They need to learn how to climb...__**They do know how, but you just knocked them back halfway...**__So?...__**the least you could do is help them back up...**__Fine._

Sesshomaru picked Kari up by the collar of her shirt and gently pushed Rin up with the tip of his nose until they reached Dilynn's back. There he gently set Kari down once Rin was comfortably seated.

"Apology accepted," the two chorused; they knew that was all the apology they'd get from the stoic Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru reverted back to his "human" state and stood in front of Dilynn. (A/N: **Hey, FL-...**Don't even ask. I know he's not human. Note the quotations around the word 'human'...**How did you know I was going to ask?...**I'm just good like that...**Seriously, how?...**We're best friends. We know each other like the backs of our hands.)

"What are you doing?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"There is no need for Lord Sesshomaru to be in his true form!" Jaken crowed in delight. "This is not Naraku, merely one of his puppets. It would be a waste of his energy to remain in that state."

Dilynn shook her head vigorously. She had been trying to see the little imp--who still stood between her paws--while he spoke. Doing so made the blood rush to her head making her head pound.

"Then should I revert back?" she questioned.

"No," Sesshomaru said sharply. "Even his puppets can be a threat to those who are inexperienced in dealing with them."

"So should I take off then?"

"Get Rin and the others to safety," he commanded.

"You know it won't always be this way. Next time _you_ can take the others and _I_ will fight Naraku," Dilynn said with a grin. "For now, though, I guess I'll protect these poor helpless souls on my back," she laughed and took off.

What she didn't know was that Casey hadn't made it up her leg yet. She had made it about halfway when she slipped back to the ground. The second time she was 3/4 of the way up when Dilynn took off. At that moment, Casey had only one hand in Dilynn's fur; the other was reaching for the next hold. When Dilynn took off, Casey lost her grip and fell.

Dreamish:_scowls darkly at FL _"That is so wrong."

FL:_confusedly_ "What is? What is 'so wrong'?"

Dreamish: "You making Dilynn sound oblivious to Casey's plight. Of course she would notice her own cousin!"

FL: "Oooh, you mean _that_. I can explain."

Dreamish:_crosses arms over chest _"Please do."

FL:_smiles brightly _ "She has to for the next chapter. Casey has to fall and Dilynn has to ignore her fall--for now anyway. It will all work out--you'll see."

Dreamish:_rolls eyes and sighs_ "It better."

FL:_sticks tongue out at Dreamish_ "See ya later, folks! Hope you liked the story! As always, please read and review. I love to hear from ya'll. Oh, and thank you to all those who put me on your favorite author, author alert, favorite story, and story alert lists. I really appreciate it and it makes me feel popular. G'night!"

Dreamish: "Don't you have something else to say?"

FL:_taps chin in thought_ "Oh yeah! Dreamish and I both have jobs now so it will be kinda hard to update regularly. Please don't forget us, though. Updates will come--they just may take a while in between. Anything else?"

Dreamish:_searches memory_ "Nope, I think that's it."

FL and Dreamish: "That's all folks!"


	12. Casey's Dilemma

1Inu:_sitting in a pasture w/FL_ "Why is Sesshomaru mad? We just came to visit."

FL:_sighs_ "He HATES surprises. And silly me forgot to tell him you were stopping by for a bit. Oh well, you're safe now."

Sess/Kag:_running towards FL & Inu_ "Come back here!"

Inu/FL: "Aaaaah! Run Away!" _ Inu jumps on FL's back and they run away_

Sess:_yelling_ "FL, you have some explaining to do!" _turns to audience_ "FL, does not own Inuyasha but she does own this story and all of the original characters."

A/N: I was gonna put what happened last time right here, but my internet is down right now so I can't. I'm sorry that it has been so long since my last update; but I recently got a job and started another story. It is called For The Last Time and it is a Sess/Kag story, I posted the first three chapters on it and the others will come along every other week. The same goes for this story, next week I will update F.T.L.T and the following week I will update this story–hopefully. You see I'm having a bit of writer's block on this one so the inspiration comes and goes. It shouldn't be too long, though. Anyway, I hope you remember what happened last time. If not, then go reread that chapter and come back to this one. As always, read and review.

Ch. 12

Casey's Dilemma

Casey screamed as she fell, "Lord, please help me! Please, Jesus!" she cried out.

Dilynn realized before she had gotten very far that Casey had fallen. She turned on a dime when she heard her cousin's screams. "Oh, Lord!" she prayed, "please help me out here! I KNOW I can't do this on my own!"

Casey squeezed her eyes shut and awaited the impending crash. It never came, though. She suddenly found herself enveloped in strong arms. She gasped and looked up. She expected to see Koga or Sesshomaru, but no; the mad who had caught her was someone she had seen before. Her breath hitched in her throat as she recognized the man.

Dilynn burst into the clearing to see the man catch her cousin. She gasped and quickly planted her butt on the ground as she slid to a stop. She knew that man! "Holy cow!" she said.

The man–who had been levitating–now slowly lowered himself to the ground and looked up at the giant strawberry blond dog before him. "No," he said with a smile on his face and a laugh in his voice, "I am not a cow and that is another religion."

"So you do have a sense of humor! I wasn't sure if the stories were true or not!" cried Kari who–along with Rin–had slid down Dilynn's back and stood between her forepaws.

"Yes, they are true. Every story you read in The Book about me is true," He said nonchalantly. He looked at Dilynn, "Young Lady, I gave you these powers to protect your loved ones. I wish for you to become stronger to protect the weak. I should not have had to interfere and save my sister, you shouldn't have been in such a hurry to take off–she wouldn't have fallen then."

Dilynn lowered her head, lying her ears back and whimpering in apology before returning to her human form and glomping the man and–subsequently–Casey.

The man laughed as he gently pushed Dilynn off him and stood up. He turned and helped Casey to her feet. "You are forgiven, child."

Dilynn beamed at the man. "Thank you so much for catching Casey! We all appreciate it!" she turned and wrapped Casey in a bear hug. "I am _so_ sorry! I thought you were already on my back! I am _so_ sorry! Please forgive me! Please!"

Casey wrapped her arms around her cousin. "I forgive you. Please don't do it again, though. That was _really_ scary. I don't really care to experience something like that again." Dilynn and Casey broke apart and looked each other in the eye before busting out into laughter.

"Don't worry, as long as you're under my watch it _won't_ happen again," Dilynn assured her cousin.

"Dilynn," the man called, "come, walk with me. I wish to speak with you for a moment."

"Don't go anywhere, Dilynn." Sesshomaru commanded. "Naraku's puppet is close by. Inuyasha is as well; I do not believe he has gotten over the beating he received from you."

Dilynn turned to face Sesshomaru. What would her Lord think of him? Would he be angry at her for loving a youkai?

He seemed to sense her thoughts. "Child, did My Father not create every being in the world? Or allow them to be created? What are youkai but fallen angels? Everyone and everything is able to repent. There are those that have repented of their's and their families sins. They have chosen to return to their original purpose–to protect those weaker than them. The Taisho family has chosen that path. That is why they have been blessed by My Father." He turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Your father was not able to explain this to you before his death. He felt that you were not yet able to understand this. You have done your father's wishes, though, in spite of his absence. He is proud of you."

Sesshomaru sent a hard glare at the man before turning back to Dilynn. "Who is this man?" he demanded. "Why do you listen to him?" his voice was laden with steel and his eyes were like ice.

Both sent a shiver down Dilynn's spine. She turned to her cousins. They traded looks and nodded. Dilynn picked up Sakura and played a few notes to help her and her cousins get the feel of the song before she opened her mouth and began to sing "Trust In The Lord" by Jaci Velasquez and Jill Phillips.

_Trust, trust in the Lord, _

_Lean not on your own understanding._

_In all, all of your ways acknowledge Him,_

_He'll make your path straight._

Kari and Casey joined in.

_Trust, trust in the Lord,_

_Lean not on your own understanding._

_In all, all of your ways acknowledge Him,_

_He'll make your path straight._

Dilynn and Casey stopped singing to let Kari sing. Dilynn once more raised her flute and kept the notes softly in the background in time to the song.

_You be my guide for life,_

_I'll walk by your side._

_With your hand in mine,_

_I'll go where you lead me._

Dilynn and Casey joined in again.

_Trust, trust in the Lord,_

_Lean not on your own understanding._

_In all, all of your ways acknowledge Him,_

_He'll make your path straight._

Casey stepped forward as Dilynn and Kari's voices quietly trailed off. Dilynn picked her flute up to continue the soft sound of the song.

_My eyes can only see the ground beneath me,_

_Your dreams are greater, your waves are higher,_

_Oh, Lord, please show me how to..._

Casey and Dilynn reentered the song at this point.

_Trust, trust in the Lord,_

_Lean not on your own understanding._

_In all, all of your ways acknowledge Him,_

_He'll make your path straight._

Dilynn's voice rang out clearly across the clearing. Sesshomaru listened closely to the words she sang. He realized something–her voice was smooth in a natural way. Which meant that she was not weaving a spell; she was merely singing to tell him something.

_Bless my thoughts, my dreams, my imaginations._

_Step by step, your delight, your creation._

_Trust, trust in the Lord,_

_Lean not on your own understanding._

_In all, all of your ways acknowledge Him,_

_He'll make your path straight._

Kari and Casey picked up on the soft cue their cousin had given them to join her in the final repetition of the song's chorus.

_Trust, trust in the Lord,_

_Lean not on your own understanding._

_In all, all of your ways acknowledge Him,_

_He'll make your path straight._

_Trust, trust in the Lord,_

_Lean not on your own understanding._

_In all, all of your ways acknowledge Him,_

_He'll make your path straight._

The two younger girls' voices slowly and softly faded on the last words as Dilynn quietly sang the final verse of the song.

_Trust in the Lord,_

_Trust in the Lord,_

_Trust in him..._

Dilynn, Kari and Casey smiled fondly at each other. Their faces changed as they traded conspiratorial grins. They turned quickly and tackled the red headed, and bearded, man behind them. The three girls smother Him in hugs and showered Him with friendly kisses.

Sesshomaru still didn't understand why the girls treated this man with a trust that even he was not rewarded with! The man was not much taller than Kari's five foot, six inch frame. He didn't seem to be very strong physically. His skin was a tan like that of one who spent much time in the sun. With his keen youkai vision, Sesshomaru could pick up the calluses on the man's hands. His ears perked up slightly when he heard the man's deep full-throated laughter cause all four girls to laugh.

Rin didn't know why she was laughing–she just was. She felt as though she knew this man from somewhere. She just couldn't remember where, though. Then it clicked in her mind. "My-my Lord," she said slowly, taking a tentative step towards the laughing quartet, "it's You isn't it? The man who comforted me until Sesshomaru-sama brought me back! It really is You!" she cried joyously.

Sesshomaru was seriously confused–although he didn't show it. _The man did what? Comforted her? And she reffered to him as her Lord!__**...Uh, yeah, that's part of what he does–comfort...**__you know him? How?__**...all inner youkai recognize Him. Lots of others do too...**__Huh?__**...He is The Creator's Son...**__HE IS?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?!?!__**...I just did.**_

Kari, Casey and Dilynn were confused–but not surprised. They looked from their Lord to Rn with questioning looks on their faces. Suddenly, the light bulb went off in each of their heads.

"You died," Kari breathed in awe.

"And Sesshomaru brought you back using Tensaega," Casey added.

"But while you waited..." Dilynn started.

"...Our Lord comforted you!" they finished together.

Rin blushed and looked down. "Uh-huh," she whispered. "It was cold and dark. Then He showed up and suddenly it was warm and light. He told me that if I accepted Him as my Lord and Savior then He would always be with me. So I accepted Him. He hugged me tight. Then Sesshomaru-sama came for me. He hugged me once more and told me to go–that my time had not yet come. So I left with Sesshomaru-sama. I haven't seen him since, but in these past two years I have felt at peace."

The three older girls traded looks before picking themselves and running over to Rin, laughing, and smothering her in an enormous group hug. "Welcome to the family!" Kari cried joyously.

"You really are our sister now!" Dilynn said delightedly.

Just then, the bushes rattled and an evil presence nearly flooded the area.

Dreamish:_scowls at FL_ "You really like to give out cliffhangers don't you?"

FL:_smiles evilly_ "Yep, I love to make people hang on the edge of their seats in suspense. At least, I hope I'm that good and not that obvious."

Dreamish: "You sure can give them out but you can't take them can you?"

FL:_sighs_ "Nope, I can't. I mean I can and I will but I sure do hate to. I prefer nice clean endings when I am reading. But I find it a lot more fun to give out cliffhangers when I am in control."

Dreamish:_looks at clock_ "Goodness! It's late, we need to get to bed. So hurry and post save this then go to bed. I'll do the same. Good night folks."

FL: "Goodnight all!"


	13. Prophecy

Inu/FL: _both are tied up and sitting in FL's living room _"Let us go!!"

Sess: "Not until you tell me why you are here!"

FL: _rolls eyes _"Well that's a stupid question. We're here because you tied us up and brought us here duh!"

_Sesshomaru's eyes rim red_

Inu: _quakes in fear_ "Oh, crap, you've done it now!!"

Sess: "That is not what This Sesshomaru meant and you know that. Now tell me what This Sesshomaru wants to hear. NOW!"

FL: _sticks tongue out at Sess_ "Not until you untie me and say pretty please."

Inu: _looks at FL _"Hey! What about me?"

FL: "Oh yeah, you'll have to untie the hanyou as well as me."

Inu: _in an offended tone_ "Hey! I thought we had gotten past the whole hanyou thing!"

FL: _sighs_ "Fine. You'll have to release _Inuyasha_ before I will tell you anything."

Sess: _smirks_ "Is that your wish? Then so shall it be." _releases Inu but not FL_

FL: "Hey!!"

Kags: _sighs_ "FL, now known as Lady of the Midnight Mists, doesn't own anything about Inuyasha except this storyline and all original characters. Enjoy the chapter..."

_

* * *

_

To Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 13

Prophecy

* * *

_Previously in To Wish Upon A Star..._

_The three older girls traded looks before picking themselves and running over to Rin, laughing, and smothering her in an enormous group hug. "Welcome to the family!" Kari cried joyously._

"_You really are our sister now!" Dilynn said delightedly._

_Just then, the bushes rattled and an evil presence nearly flooded the area._

* * *

As the bushes rattled, Kari, Casey and Dilynn collected themselves and stood in front of Rin. Lined up in front of them stood Will, Match, Any and Speed; as well as Valentine and Annie along side the horses. At the front of the entire group stood Sesshomaru and Jaken. 

Kari looked all around the clearing, trying to spot her Lord. "Yoo-hoo, My Lord...where are you?"

A soft voice filled the clearing for a moment. "I will always be with you. Remember that. There are some trials, though, you must face without my intervention. I will always be here, you may not see me or sense me but I will be here..."

"Well, that wasn't much of a goodbye," Casey humphed.

The evil aura that had flooded the clearing was growing stronger by the second. So strong was the aura that neither Sesshomaru, nor any of the girls, sensed the ever increasing pure aura on the edge of their senses.

Out of the bushes popped one of Naraku's puppets. (A/N: I think those are called shikigami, but I'm not sure...**Why not?...**Well, its been a while since I watched the show, so I don't remember all the technical terms and all. For now, we'll just stick with puppet.) It looked almost exactly like Naraku, except the area under the monkey's top jaw where a face would've shown was black.

_That's the giveaway flaw in his puppets_, Dilynn thought wryly. _That and the fact that the aura is much, much weaker than what Sesshomaru said it would be...So I think I'll have a little fun with this stupid thing._

Clearing her throat, Dilynn stepped to the front of their little group. "I believe I can handle this one," she proclaimed confidently.

Sesshomaru shot her a look that clearly said to not interfere. She blew it off. "Oh please, do you really think me that hopeless? Me the last Lady of Dreams? Pshaw."

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and wheeled her back around to face him. His face was set in stone and his voice carried that to another level. "You will not face the puppet. This Sesshomaru will not let you."

"Getting a little uppity again aren't we? Let's do a quick head count here. _I _defeated that...monster...in my time. _I_'ve bespelled Inuyasha. And _I _have the power to fight without physical contact. I can be anywhere within a 3 mile radius of someone and bespell them. I don't even have to see them, just have their face in my mind. I think I am qualified enough to fight this puppet. Watch and see for yourself." She wrenched from the Taiyoukai's grasp and, lifting her flute, began to play a song from her childhood.

The notes flowed smoothly together as she wove her spell. The tune was one that Kari and Casey knew well. They could barely suppress the laughter in their voice.

Dilynn stopped playing for a moment and began to sing. Her voice unnaturally smooth.

_I'm in The Lord's army, (Yes sir!)_

_I'm in The Lord's army, (Yessir!)_

_I may never ride in the cavalry, march in the infantry, shoot the artillery,_

_I may never fly over the enemy, but I'm in the Lord's army._

The puppet stopped in mid-stride, seemingly fixed to the spot.

_I'm in The Lord's army, (Yes sir!)_

_I'm in The Lord's army, (Yes sir!)_

_I may never ride in the cavalry, march in the infantry, shoot the artillery,_

_I may never fly over the enemy, but I'm in the Lord's army._

The puppet slowly began to march in place to a one-two-one beat.

_I'm in The Lord's army, (Yes sir!)_

_I'm in The Lord's army, (Yes sir!)_

_I may never ride in the cavalry, march in the infantry, shoot the artillery,_

_I may never fly over the enemy, but I'm in the Lord's army._

The puppet began to march in a circle around the clearing as the three older girls collapsed in a pile of laughter. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly and snorted at the antics of the young girls.

Out of nowhere an arrow loaded with pure miko energy emerged and, flying through the air, lodged itself in the puppet. Within a blink of the eye the puppet exploded, sending bits of baboon pelt and some type of wood in all directions. Kari, Casey, Rin and Jaken hit the dirt while Sesshomaru grabbed Dilynn and jumped high into the air.

Dilynn yipped and clutched tightly to Sesshomaru's form. She may be able to fly in her true form, but noone had said anything about being able to in her human form. She watched from her vantage point as her cousins and the others hit the dirt. She also noticed a lone figure emerge from the bushes and walk towards the remains of Naraku's puppet.

She looked up to Sesshomaru as she felt his arm tighten around her and his entire body stiffened. His face was hard and his eyes held a slightly annoyed spark to them. He looked down at her face and held a finger to his lips, quietly signaling her to do the same. She nodded and held on tighter as he slowly and gracefully lowered himself to the ground. He ended up right behind the young woman.

"What is it you want, miko?" Sesshomaru said in his monotone, although this time it wasn't as mono as before. Instead, it held a slight note of annoyance and, surprisingly, mischief.

The girl before them jumped and spun around. Her short green skirt twirling with her. She noticed the skirt and quickly clamped it down to her side with her hands, blushing like mad.

Dilynn disentangled herself from Sesshomaru's arms and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Her name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. She's not just a miko, she's a human being you know," Dilynn said.

Kagome smiled and nodded her thanks.

Sesshomaru glared at Dilynn for the assault on his person before turning back to Kagome. "What is it you want, _Kagome_?"

Kagome looked bashful and turned her face to the ground. "I was wondering if you would allow me to travel with you..." she trailed of quietly.

Sesshomaru was surprised but showed nothing, his face and eyes once again impassive. Dilynn, however, was not so hard to read. Concern for her friend spread across her face. "What's the matter? What happened to Inuyasha? I thought you two liked each other?"

Kagome sniffed and held back tears. "I caught him with Kikyou again. He was with her when I came back from my time. She asked him if he loved me or if he felt anything for me at all. He said no, that he didn't love me. That he only saw me as a jewel detector," her voice broke and the tears flowed freely down her face.

"Who is Kikyou?" she asked confusedly.

"She is an undead miko," Sesshomaru sneered. "Fifty years ago Inuyasha and Kikyou were in love. Inuyasha was to wish on the Shikon no Tama to become fully human. The jewel would disappear and Kikyou could return to a normal life. Then, Naraku entered and pitted the two half-wits against each other. He mortally wounded the miko, but before she died she pinned Inuyasha to a tree with a sacred arrow. Three years ago Kagome came and released him from the tree."

"How do you know so much about his life?" Kagome questioned with wide eyes.

"I make it my duty to know what happens to him. My father told me to keep an eye on him, so I will attend my father's wishes whether he is dead or alive."

"Oh," Kagome and Dilynn chorused together.

"How sweet, Sessy really does care!" Dilynn jibed.

Sesshomaru scowled at her before turning back to Kagome. "What makes you think that I would allow you to travel with me?"

Kagome looked grief-stricken at his response.

Taking pity on her friend, Dilynn turned to Sesshomaru. "It's not really up to you now is it?"

The Taiyoukai glared at her, "What makes you believe such dribble?"

Unfazed, Dilynn continued on, "It's up to me and I say she can travel with us for as long as she pleases. On one condition..."

Sesshomaru's hackles had risen at the insult to his pride but the unstated condition tickled his highly underdeveloped sense of curiosity.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, looking for the world like a cute and curious little puppy. "What's that?"

"Well, two conditions really. One that you come with me every now and then to my home and two that I do the same for you. Deal?"

"You mean that I could come to America anytime I wanted? With out a passport or anything?!" Kagome was seriously excited over what her new best friend was saying.

Dilynn nodded, "Exactly. My parents won't mind. My dad loves to entertain any company of mine with silly stories of him from his childhood or more recent times." (A/N: **He seriously does...**_blushes and nods head_ Yeah he does and it can be so embarrassing.)

The young miko's eyes glazed over at the wondrous prospect of visiting the most powerful country in the world. Up until now she had only dreamed of a day when she would be able to afford the plane ride and the trip through customs. Now, though, it seemed close enough to touch. "You've got a deal!" she said enthusiastically.

"What deal?" Kari asked.

"Did we miss something?" Casey questioned.

Rin however did no questioning, instead she launched herself at the young miko's chest. "Kagome-chan! Oh I miss you so much! How is Shippo-kun? Where is he? Where is Sango-chan and the ero-houshi? And inu-no-baka?" the young child pelted Kagome relentlessly with questions about the young woman's unusual group of friends.

Kagome laughed and set the child down after a fierce hug. "They aren't here right now. Shippo might join us later but for right now it's just me."

"What are you doing here and what deal where you talking about?" asked Casey.

"Well, I'm going to be joining your group for a while. The deal is that I can go to America with you guys when you go back and everyone can come and stay with me in Japan when I go back! That's what the deal is," Kagome replied gleefully.

"That's awesome!" shouted Rin, Casey and Kari at the same time. (A/N: **You really like group shouts don't you?...**Meh, they're alright. They do make typing and writing a heck of a lot easier though! _Hugs groups speech__**sighs and rolls eyes**_** Back to the story.**)

"So when are you guys going home next?" Kagome asked eagerly. "I would like to visit your home and family as soon as possible! If that's okay with you that is," she quickly amended.

Dilynn laughed at her friend's eagerness. "Well before we go anywhere, you need to meet the rest of the group. You already know Casey and Kari. You remember the dogs right? Annie and Valentine."

At the sound of their names the two dogs stepped forward with eager wagging tails, welcoming the new comer to their quickly growing pack.

_Annie, Valentine,_ Dilynn called. (A/N: Remember mind speech!...**Lord knows she about forgot it...**Hey! You're not supposed to tell people that!...**She also forgot which dogs she used in her story...**_tackles Dreamish_ You need to be quiet now and let the nice people read the story! They don't need it ruined when it is so close to the end!) _You remember Kagome, correct?_

_Yes, _the two dogs chorused together, _we remember. She is the one who attacked Kari and Casey is she not?_ Valentine asked.

Annie sniffed the air tentatively around the young woman. _She doesn't smell bad. It's actually quite nice, it smells like the stuff your mother sometimes puts on her food._ The young dog sneezed. _That stuff always makes me sneeze._

Dilynn about died laughing then and there; regardless of the looks her friends where giving her. _Pepper? Is that what your talking about?!_

Annie cocked her head to the side and perked her ears up, _Is that what it's called? If so, then yes. She smells like pepper._

At this statement from the young dog, Dilynn was sent into new fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Kagome. "What's going on?"

"It's the dogs," Kari explained. "I guess one of them said something funny."

"How can dogs talk?" Kagome wandered. "I thought they were just animals. Smart animals, but animals none the less."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat at this statement and sent a glower towards the big mouthed miko. "Do not forget, that at my core–and Inuyasha as well–I am a dog."

Kagome looked sheepish as the others around her giggled at the dog's response.

Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, Dilynn composed herself to answer Kagome's question. "She...she...she said you smelled like pepper!" This simple statement sent everyone in the camp, aside from Kagome and the stoic taiyoukai, into peals of laughter.

Kagome could do nothing except stare open-mouthed at the young woman in front of her. Pepper? She smelled of pepper?

Sesshomaru discreetly sniffed the air and came to the same conclusion as the female dog. He smirked, _She really does smell of pepper, just as the young pup said...__**aaah, she aint that young...**__perhaps we have been hanging out at Dilynn's too long...__**what makes you say that?...**__if you would listen to yourself , you would know. Idget...__**ha! You have no room to talk! You just said one of her favorite words, plus you are talking her slang as well...**_Sesshomaru huffed at this statement but discontinued the conversation with his inner self.

* * *

Two years later, Dilynn sat straight up, sweating profusely. This wasn't the first time she had awoken in the middle of the night from a dream. She looked around, Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight and everyone else, including Kagome, lay sound asleep. In the light of the dying fire, Dilynn could see the slight rise and fall of her dogs' chest. 

She took in a deep breath, trying to ease her heaving chest and soothe her nerves. Standing on shaky legs, she quietly made her way into the forest. Sitting beneath the canopy of branches, she rethought her dream.

It had been the same dream nearly every night for the past few months; ever since her twentieth birthday. She would be standing in the middle of a sunlight field filled with beautiful red roses. Sesshomaru was standing beside her, they were arguing about something. She couldn't tell what, though, there was no sound anywhere.

They were pointing at each other and then in another direction. Somewhere towards the east, into the rising sun. Their field was located a small distance from Sesshomaru's castle. The large building was clearly visible in the background. Dilynn would point to herself then back to the east. Sesshomaru shook his head in an emphatic 'no' then gesture to Dilynn, himself, then back to his home. Almost as if he was telling her that she should stay with him.

Dilynn would shake her head in an even more forceful no then again point to herself and back the east. She would wave her hand in a sweeping gesture towards the west that included Sesshomaru. Then, crossing her arms across her chest in a x-shape, she would abruptly bring them down as if to say that whatever Sesshomaru wanted was not to be.

Sesshomaru then grabbed her shoulders and shook them while Dilynn looked to the ground with a pained look on her face. Finally, nearly in tears, she would wrench herself from his grasp and take out her flute and play something, a tune of some sort. For the lack of noise she couldn't tell what was played. The effect on Sesshomaru, though, was clearly visible. Ice started to form around his ankles and slowly crept up his body, encasing him entirely.

When Sesshomaru was completely covered in ice and totally immobile, Dilynn would revert to her true form and, turning, run into the rising sun until she was out of sight. Only then would the ice around Sesshomaru melt.

Once released, he would reveal his true form and howl a mournful howl to the sky before taking off in the direction Dilynn went. It seemed but a few moments later that he would return, slinking, and sit in front of his domain and watch the rising sun. Howling at his loss once more, he would return to his more human state and after a final pained glance at the rising sun, he would reenter his castle; the doors closing with a heavy thud behind him.

What became of herself, she did not know. The dream ended with the closing of the massive oak doors.

She shuddered at the thought that the dream implied. That she and Sesshomaru would have a massive break up and she would leave him. To where, she couldn't tell. Definitely not to her own time, though, for her life lay to the west, inside of Sesshomaru's domain, and her dream self had fled to the east–the opposite direction of the cave.

Back at the camp, Kagome sensed an unease in the area. Once she got her faculties around her she noticed the unease was because two very familiar auras were missing--Dilynn's and Sesshomaru's to be exact. She could barely register Sesshomaru's aura and Dilynn's was almost as faint but still closer. She briefly wandered why their auras where in the opposite direction of eachother before she got up and headed in the direction of Dilynn's aura.

When she was close enough to feel her best friend's aura full-force, she could sense it was filled with a deep sadness. The enormous magnitude of it made Kagome stop dead in her tracks. (A/N: _**gasp**_** You killed Kagome?!...**NO, I did not kill Kagome. That is a figurative term, not literal. Knuckle head...**Well...**No, don't say anything else, let's get back to the story.) The miko wandered what Dilynn was so upset about. _I wander if it was something Sesshomaru did or said..._the thought trailed off as she continued her walk. A few minutes later, she stepped into a large clearing. On the far side, Dilynn sat beneath the trees; silently crying and looking at the sky through the tree limbs.

"Dilynn?" Kagome asked tentatively, "What's the matter?"

Dilynn's head snapped toward the sound of the voice, her gaze softened and her body relaxed as she realized who her guest was. Smiling a sad smile, she shook her head. "Nothing," was all she said.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "Come on now, I've been traveling with you for two years now. I think I know a little more about you than you think I do," she quipped with a laughing smile.

Dilynn laughed lightly and, scooting over, patted the earth beside her.

Kagome smiled at the invitation, knowing that soon after Dilynn would be ready to talk. Sitting down, she scooted close to Dilynn and laid her head on her shoulders.

Dilynn smiled brightly at this sign of total trust from Kagome. Suddenly, a though occurred to her. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Have I ever given you a ride on my back?"

Kagome thought for a second. "No," she said finally, "I don't think you have. Why?"

Dilynn frowned lightly. "You mean in the past two years that you've traveled with us I have never let you ride on my back?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well," Dilynn grinned broadly, "we'll have to remedy that."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked for the third time. She nearly fell over when Dilynn abruptly stood and ran to the center of the clearing. She sat in quiet awe when Dilynn revealed her true form.

Dilynn sat and grinned broadly at the extremely confused miko. She wagged her tail enthusiastically when Kagome stood. "Come here," she said.

"Um...ok." The young woman took a few tentative steps toward the giant strawberry blond dog.

"Hurry!" Dilynn yipped.

Kagome shrugged and swiftly finished her walk to the center of the clearing.

Laying down on her stomach, Dilynn gently helped Kagome up to her back using her nose. Once the miko was seated comfortably, Dilynn stood and took off at a fast run in a random direction.

A few minutes later, she slowed to a breathless halt. "So," she panted, "What did you think?"

"That rocked! Now, what were you so upset about earlier?" Kagome asked, not to be dettered.

Dilynn sighed and, laying down on the ground, helped Kagome off her back. Kagome leaned against Dilynn's side and waited for her friend to talk.

Slowly but surely, Dilynn began to tell of her dream. When she had finished, Kagome frowned.

"That doesn't sound good. I hope it's not a prophecy or anything." She felt the young woman shudder as she uttered those words.

"I certainly hope not," Dilynnn agreed, looking into the rising sun.

* * *

FL: "Alright! My next chapter is up!!" 

Dreamish: "Good for you, FL. Now let's let the people tell us what they thought of the chapter."

FL: "Oh yes, please do! For the sake of my sanity--"

Dreamish: _snorts_ "What little she has left."

FL: _glares at Dreamish_ "--please review quickly! G'night!!"

Dreamish: "Good night!"


	14. Fin

FL: I look back on this story and my heart breaks at what I see.

Dreamish: _rolls eyes_

FL: I loved writing this story, Dreamish and I laughed and laughed since we joined up.

Dreamish: Yeah, I laughed all right.

FL: _glares at dreamish_ As I was saying, She has pointed out to me, though, that I lost track of this story; I agree. That is why I am closing this story.

Dreamish: Finally, I can see the light!

FL: _grabs duct-tape warningly_ Book one is finished but book two will come around soon enough. ;D Book two, Catch A Falling Star, will be on track.

Dreamish: I came up with the name don't ya know!

FL: _sighs_ Yes, Dreamish, you came up with the name when I was in chapter four or five. The plot has been thought out, chapter ideas noted and characters planned. Catch A Falling Star promises to be the best of all my stories thus far. _cries_ I'm not sure exactly how long it will be but it will come. _hugs audience_ Don't worry.

Dreamish: _grins_ She will get to it as soon as she starts another story...

FL: Hey! _runs at Dreamish with tape in hand_

Dreamish and FL: Later,

Your beloved authoresses,

FL & Dreamish

* * *

To Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 14

* * *

_She was running, running, running without thought or hesitation into the sunrise. She didn't stop or look back. Everything around her was a blur, mixtures of blues, green and yellows; blended with purples and reds. The sky in front of her was a beautiful shade of deep orange. On the farthest edge of it, where the magnificent fiery orb kissed the green earth, she thought she could see the faintest outline of a settlement. _

_Running was all she knew how to do at this moment. She couldn't think, couldn't breath, couldn't speak, all she could do was run. A noise sounded as if from the sun itself. She skidded to a stop, turning up dust and ripping foliage from the ground that lifted into the air swirling around her as the wind blew. Suddenly the noise sounded again and she transformed back into her human figure. _

_Slowly, a swirling mist of white stars appeared and two figures materialized right before her eyes . One was a tall woman with beautiful silver hair and golden highlights that cascaded down to below her knees. She was clothed in a gorgeous kimono. The outer most one had a picture of a horse and inuyoukai mating ceremony. Her eyes were gold, flecked with silver, and held a twinkle of guilt within their depths. The other woman stood next to the first. She looked to be about 5 foot 5 in height and had curly hair that had turned a stately gray with age. Her face was tanned and slightly wrinkled. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a green t-shirt._

_Granny! Lady Iziyame...? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?! Dilynn exclaimed questioningly._

_Well, not exactly dear. Dilynn's Granny replied, her tones soft with sadness lining the edges. _

_You have a new important job, Dylinn. Lady Iziyame whispered, a bit of guilt coloring her words. You must return to your people. They need you. _

_What do you mean...I must? I don't have to do anything! The now almighty powerful Dilynn declared. _(**A/N: is she PMSing?**...I don't know, you're the one that wrote that part, you tell me...**oh, I didn't think about that...I can answer my own question..how embarrassing..back to the story**)

_Her Granny and the great lady sighed in unison turning their gazes to one another in a silent, unspoken understanding. _

_Darling, I regret to say that it is out of your hands...Her grandmother tried to explain._

_No it isn't..Dilynn tried to argue but was cut off by a now rather perturbed Lady Iziyame. _

_Fine then, let them die. Every last one of them. To the grandmother's just wanting to watch their grand-children grown and the young babes just now in the cradle. They will all die because you don't have to do anything! The lady spoke curtly with a hint of condemnation. _

_Dilynn sucked in a breath, disturbed by the mental image that her words conjured. Softly she whispered, What do you mean...they will...die?_

_They do not have a stable leader, and Naraku's influence has spread to the tribe causing them to turn against one another. Brother versus brother, father versus son, dog versus cat. _(A/N: Uh...dreamish? What's with the cat vs dog thing? You know that Dilynn is a dog right? ** Duh! of course I knew that **_**mumbles under her breath that she isn't a blonde**_)

_Dilynn grimaced as she listened to the telling of this tale. Did she have a choice? Apparently not. With a sinking heart she turned her gaze away from the two figures towards the east. Absorbing the sun rays as the sun rose to spread it warmth onto the cold sleeping earth, she questioned, What about Sesshomaru? I can't leave him...her voice trailed off as reality struck home. _

_Soothingly her grandmother whispered, It is your responsibility. You must make a choice. With that her grandmother slowly slipped away to disappear._

_Lady Iziyame sighed to herself as she slowly walked to Dilynn side and placed a calming hand upon the young hanyou's shoulder. I know you will make the right choice. The fate of our people is within your hands...don't disappoint us. With that the lady was gone into the darkness, leaving nothing behind to show her presence._

_Panic rose within Dilynn's chest. What am I going to do? Her gaze turned to the sunrise and then swept the lands to turn her gaze upon the dark western horizon. Tears that pricked her sky-blue gaze to slowly ran down her pale cheeks. With a heavy heart she turned her gaze back to the sun and..._

With a gasp Dilynn woke, her heart pounding and tears staining her cheeks._What the heck was that all about?_ She shook her head, clearing away the last vestiges of the dream. _Oh well._ As she moved to get out of the sleeping bag, an iron arm clamped about her waist (** wait...I thought iron arms were in your other story. **Huh?** you know, The Surprise Inside?...**_levels her gaze at dreamish_ It's an expression, doll. Okay?...**oh.**) and pulled her back toward its owner. Dilynn sighed, turned around and pushed as hard as she could against the owner's bare chest.

The owner captured the young woman's wrist, yanked her back toward itself and growled in a low tone, "Where do you think you're going?"

Dilynn gasped slightly as she was pulled back towards the warm body beside her. "I need to get up. It's almost daylight. We should be heading out soon if we're going to reach your castle by this evening." she replied. A small shudder ripped through her body. Even now, she could not escape the dreams. This one was different than the usual ones but its memory clung to her like all the others.

The man beside her just sighed and continued to pull the girl towards him. "Five more minutes.." the being murmured as he nuzzled his face into her neck and hair. With a deep inhale the man smiled slightly. "You smell good." _**Good enough to eat.**__ Oh shut up. __** What, you were thinking it. **__ No actually...I wasn't. _ With that he trailed kisses up her neckline and across the young woman's jaw to land with a soft pressure against her lips.

Dilynn gasped in pleasure as her head began to spin and her body began to heat up. Desire flooded her mind and things became hazy. "Oh, god. Don't stop! Oh..." Her mind reached a new place as her lover's kisses began to trail back down her body. _...don't disappoint us..._ The memory of the words emerged at a most unwanted time. It completely killed off every emotion that had preceded it. She began to push away, doing her best to leave his embrace. "Don't. That's enough. Stop, Sesshomaru, it's been five minutes." _**What! You have got to be joking. We were enjoying that. **__Not now..._

Sesshomaru's golden gaze lit upon Dilynn's face as he growled low in his throat threateningly, "No, I don't think so. Its been more like two seconds. Taiyoukai's have impeccable timing." _**So thats what you call it**__. Oh won't you just shut up for once. _With Dilynn still protesting to his attention he huffed rather like a dog's bark and demanded her lips with a forceful passion. After what seemed like hours passed he pulled away, " This is not over, my little hanyou." He pulled out of the covers, unclothed, and walked towards his clothing.

"Oh! Sesshomaru! Warn me before you do that!" she said, covering her eyes. She peeked between her fingers to see if it was okay to look again. "Eep!" It wasn't. He was now facing her, looking down at her.

"You did not seem to have a problem with This Sesshomaru's body last night," he declared, sounding slightly offended.

"Ya...well. I do now. Can you please just get ready and let's leave it at that?" she asked. "Please?" It almost, _almost_, sounded like begging.

Sesshomaru's golden gaze narrowed slightly as his shoulder's straightened with confidence. Slowly he stalked to his clothing and dressed. Once fully clothed, he turned back to Dilynn who still remained in their sleeping bag. Deliberately, he walked back to the sleeping bag and spoke, " This Sesshomaru does not think it is fair that you should still be in bed when you declared it was time to get up." Quickly, he bent down, picked up the sleeping bag and softly but forcefully tossed the young woman from the its comfort.

She screamed softly as she realized that her clothes were gone too . Gasping at the chill in the air she ran to find them.

Sesshomaru just watched in amusement his thoughts gone from revenge to those of a more...improper state.

Dilynn was shocked at his behavior and rushed to dress herself. That was when she realized that her clothes were missing. _Oh no...tell me I didn't leave them in the trailer. _ With an exasperated sigh she turned her gaze to Sesshomaru's passionate glare, hopeless to her situation.

Suddenly the bushes near by rustled and a young girl around the age of thirteen, just beginning to blossom into the young woman she would eventually become, stepped forward, Dilynn's clothes in hand. Her mouth opened as if to speak but she was surprised by the scene before her.

Sesshomaru turned towards Rin and watched her, slightly curious.

Rin squeaked alarmed, clasped a hand over her eyes and held the clothes out in front of her. Then she spoke, " I thought you might need these."

Sesshomaru walked over to the young girl and, taking the clothes from her outstretched hand, turned her around by the shoulder and pushed her in the direction away from Dilynn and their campsite. Rin kept her hands over her eyes and stumbled off into the bushes. She might be older, but Sesshomaru had been keeping her thoughts away from...occurrences...between men and women.

With a slight smile he turned to the flustered Dilynn and quirked a well groomed eyebrow. _**Don't give them to her, I like the scenery. **__Very tempting, but then she wouldn't join us tonight, would she? __**I guess not, but make her beg for them anyway. **__For once, you have a good idea. _

With that thought in mind, he slowly walked over to Dilynn who was doing her best to cover herself. Silently he held out her clothes. She smirked and reached up to take them away. As soon as she moved he yanked them from her reach. "Say please."

She rolled her eyes and glared at him, "Please."

He repeated the process, as soon as she moved he yanked them from her reach.

"Say please, and a kiss then I'll give them to you." he said teasingly.

Dilynn sighed, stood and said, "Please." She yanked her clothes from his grasp and pulled away. She dressed quickly before turning back to face him.

A scowl had settled slightly on his face as he turned away from her to walk back to the others' campsite.

An exasperated sigh escaped Dilynn's lips as she caught up to him and stopped him with a gentle touch of her hand in his. Standing on her tip toes, she placed a soft kiss on his lips and walked hand in hand back towards the camp.

* * *

Kari and Casy smiled and giggled when they saw the couple emerge from the trees. "I wonder what they were doing?" Kari said. 

"I betcha they were kissing!" Casy smiled.

Rin, who had just joined the small group, blushed and looked away from the two older girls murmuring under her breath, "Thats not _all_ they were doing."

"What was that, Rin?" the cousins chorused.

"Nothing," the young girl replied with a fake smile on her face. "I just said I'm sure that was all they were doing."

The other two girls nodded and rushed back from the window as the two secret lovers emerged from the trees. Hand in hand they walked, secret smiles upon each of their faces.

* * *

Dilynn sat up with a gasp, tears poured down her face and sweat plastered her hair to her head. _Not again, oh Lord what do these dreams mean?!_ She prayed for the better part of an hour, silently talking with God about them. The only thing she could clearly discern, though, was to go to the east, where her origins were. _But, what about Sesshomaru? _she wandered ..._don't disappoint us..._ those three words floated around in her head. Her stomach rolled and the young woman stood, running to the nearest bush.

A few sickening minutes later, she wiped her mouth and straightened. _I can't keep anything down. What is wrong with me? I'm sick in the head and in the body. __**Not in the head, just the body. You know what we must do.**__ Yes, I do. Although it is not my preferred choice, it is the one we must make._ Dilynn found it strange that for once she actually agreed with her inner youkai.

Gathering her courage and her flute, the Last Lady of Dreams went in search of Sesshomaru. Thoughts of how to say what must be done filled her mind as she walked. _Sesshomaru, please don't be mad at me but I have to leave...No, that won't work...__**Sess, darling...**__Stop right there, that definitely won't work. __**You ruin all the fun...**__Do not..__**Do too...**__Not, now, back to how we are gonna say this...__**We? Where did this 'we' come from? I thought that it was just going to be you talking...**__Oh, you'll definitely be there..._ Images of her love's face filled her head as she continued her quest for him.

Two hours later, she found him in the rose garden, watching the sun rise in the east. He turned as he heard her walk toward him.

"Good morning," he said, smiling the smile he reserved just for her.

She smiled back, a little hesitantly, but still smiling. "Good morning." Her stomach rolled again. _Lord!_ she thought as she turned and ran from the roses. Once she was clear of the beautiful flowers, she heaved up what little there was in her stomach. "Ugh, what on earth is wrong with me?" she moaned.

She felt a strong, warm hand on her back. Looking up, her blue eyes met with warm golden ones. Worry and concern were reflected in their gaze.

"Are you alright?" he questioned as he helped her to stand. "Maybe we need to go back to bed." He began to escort her back toward his castle.

She resisted with the little strength her body had. Standing, she spoke bluntly. "Sesshomaru, I have to go."

"Go?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "Go where?"

"To the east. I have a feeling that I am needed where my people are. The ones that my granny comes from," she tried to explain softly.

"Oh," he said as he released her from his grasp. "I cannot go with you, perhaps it could wai..."

Dilynn sighed softly to herself and turned to face the rising sun. "No, I have to go now." With a sudden decision Dilynn took of as fast as she could go. Sesshomaru caught up to her in a small field near his castle, the large building clearly visible in the background.

Sesshomaru growled as he yanked her towards him, "You can't leave. You have to stay with me."

Dilynn glared at him and turned to the east, trying to escape his grasp, "No, I have to go. I don't have to do anything you tell me!" Tears began to fill her eyes as Sesshomaru continued to argue with her.

Once she had wrenched away from his grasp, she raised her arms in an x-shape and brought them down abruptly yelling, "No!" in his face.

Sesshomaru then grabbed her shoulders and shook them while Dilynn looked to the ground with a pained face. Finally, the tears leaked from her eyes.

Dilynn glared at him, yanking her flute into the air. The tears stained her cheeks as she began to play. Her song was pure emotion, dancing from note to note up the musical scale and down in a minor key. The song was complicated with twist and turns causing a haunting melody to bound across the field and into the castle itself. All who heard the melody were struck with pure grief and sorrow. The effect on Sesshomaru was clearly visible. His eyes glassed over, void of emotions, as he too was caught in the haunting spell.

Abruptly, Dilynn reverted to her true form and ran. She ran without thought or hesitation into the sunrise, not stopping or looking back. Everything around her was a blur, mixtures of blues, green and yellows; blended with purples and reds. The sky in front of her was a beautiful shade of deep orange.

Once she was gone Sesshomaru, released from her spell, stared bewildered into the rising sun. _**She left you.**__ No...she left us. __**This Sesshomaru does not care. **__Perhaps not, but this one does. _Slowly he transformed into the white beast, his red eyes surveying the lands silently. Suddenly, an earsplitting howl filled the air, fading into the castle. Those within the castle walls gazed out, as the haunting melody and howl intertwined.

The great white dog bounded into the east, running as fast as his legs would carry him. _**What are you doing? **__Going after her. __**What about Rin and everyone at the castle? **_ Abruptly he skidded to a halt, the foliage twirling up around his form, dust collecting at his feet. Slowly he turned back to his domain.

Arriving at the rose gardens, the white dog sat and sulkily gazed into the sunrise. A pained look crossed his features as he slowly transformed from beast to man. A howl ripped into the air, transforming into a man's wail of anguish as his form changed.

Standing, he turned and walked to the great doors off of the gardens. Stiffly, he straightened his shoulder's and lifted his chin, the picture and power of the Lord of the West in his every move. Slowly and deliberately he opened the doors. Slowly the doors closed with a heavy thud echoing into the air.

Not so far away, Dilynn was running as fast as she could when a howl filled the sky. She stumbled in her run but resumed the task at hand. Moments later another anguishing cry filled the air, tearing at her heavy heart. Suddenly a loud thud echoed in her ears with a finality that her goodbyes had not accomplished. Heartbreaking, she continued her run, with hope that a settlement would soon be seen on the horizon.

_I will not disappoint you, this I swear._

* * *

FL: _crying_ Waaa...!!!! 

Dreamish: calm down, FL, you can start on book two soon enough.

FL: _sniffles_ Ya, I know. But this is my first story that I am closing...!! _begins to cry again_ Waaa...!!!

Dreamish: _suddenly becomes sniffly too_ Now look what you've done! You've got me crying too! _whines quietly_

FL & Dreamish: Waaa...!!!! _lean on eachother for support._ Tune in next time for book two!

FL: _boohoo's hysterically._

Dreamish: _tries in vain to comfort her friend. _ We will both miss you guys greatly.


	15. Sequel Info

-1The sequel to To Wish Upon A Star, Catch A Falling Star, is now up!! Go check it out!

Thanks for reading,

FL


End file.
